Hard Game
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward e Isabella, além de lutarem contra seus demônios pessoais, são pais de duas princesas adoráveis e farão de tudo para protegê-las do maior inimigo deles: O passado. *2º temporada de UD*
1. Chapter 1

Uma das coisas mais belas da vida era o entardecer. Caminhar sobre a areia ainda quente pelo dia ensolarado era minha atividade favorita do dia. Meus pensamentos eram sempre calmos, ternos e até mesmo divertido enquanto observava a paisagem e as atividades ao meu redor. Tanya não quis vir dessa vez. Normalmente, eu gostava de estar com ela ao meu redor. Não durante muito tempo, minha paciência se esgotava facilmente. Encontrei-a no quarto, fazendo as malas... Drama, drama e drama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora. – respondeu sem me olhar.

Isso me irritou. Eu gostava que as pessoas falassem comigo e me olhassem.

- Por quê?

- Cansei. Cansei de você, cansei dessa ilha, cansei dessa mentira, cansei da sua obsessão. Cansei. Você nunca disse que me amava! Caramba, abri mão de uma vida por você! Me afastei da minha família, amigos... Não sou casada, não tenho filhos, não tenho nada!

Deitei na espreguiçadeira e bocejei. Caminhar também me deixava cansado. Tanya também me cansava. Eu gostava mais quando fazíamos sexo.

- Pare de reclamar. – disse puxando uma almofada – Você investiu no que não era seu porque quis. Eu era noivo de outra mulher quando você veio na sua inocência adolescente para minha cama a primeira vez. – comentei sorrindo, lembrando perfeitamente do dia – Você permaneceu quando estive casado, foi até a minha dama, também esteve lá quando meu filho nasceu e durante meu divórcio. Eu casei com outra mulher e morri. E você permaneceu comigo todos esses anos. Algum dia te prometi amor? Casamento? Filhos? Não.

- Você é sujo!

- Tanya, Tanya... A única pessoa que foi amante do marido da sua prima e melhor amiga aqui foi você. A única a dormir com meu próprio filho para se vingar de uma briga, também foi você. E, eu que sou sujo?

- Não me humilhe. Eu sei demais.

- Sabe tanto que vai ficar calada. Se eu afundar, você também. – cortei finalizando esse assunto – Desfaça essa mala. Pare de drama. Estou com sede, chama a criada pra mim?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**~XxX~**

Maternidade. Dor e amor. Essa era a definição mais inteligente que consegui chegar durante meu tempo de licença para ser mãe. Era algo engraçado... Mãe era para a vida toda, então, era como se estivesse fora do meu antigo mundinho, com um novo mundo povoado por fraldas, histórinhas para dormir, birras, pequenos castigos, mingau, macarrão com feijão e purê de batatas na blusa. Sem contar os deveres de casa, as palavras erradas, os bilhetes das professoras e o pai ensinando besteira. Sempre fui apaixonada pela natureza implicante e brincalhona do meu marido, mas ele só ensinava besteira para as meninas.

Emma e Sarah ocupavam meu dia, minha mente e minha vida. E incrivelmente isso era bom. Porém, sentia muita falta de estar fora, no trabalho e ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar as meninas. A entrada de Sarah para a pré-escola ajudou meu horário. Pela manhã trabalharia em casa o máximo que podia e à tarde, ficava com as duas até o momento que Edward chegasse. Nós nos ajustamos assim e estava dando certo. Às vezes até ia a empresa com Emma a tiracolo.

Observar seu crescimento era lindo demais. Desde o momento que ela era tão pequena e cabeluda, que sumia no colo de Edward até agora, onde já tinha dentinhos, batia palminhas, conversava muito na sua língua de bebê, comia demais e sorria demais. Emma era alegre e espontânea. Se ela não gostava de algo, o famoso bico se formava nos lábios até conseguir o que queria... Geralmente conseguia. Edward tinha certa dificuldade em dizer não a elas. Ele pensava que eu não via os doces clandestinos ou Emma sabendo exatamente qual botão apertar para desligar a tevê.

Como pais, não brigávamos muito. Nós tínhamos as mesmas ideias e sensos em relação a educação delas. Sarah estava em uma escola religiosa, porque assim ela aprenderia sobre horários, crença e respeito. Nós concordamos sobre a hora de dormir e limites, mas também, deixávamos que um dia ou outro ela brincasse até desmaiar no jardim e se lambuzasse com sorvete na cozinha. Emma também estava engatinhando no chão e tendo um contato mais próximo com Jim e Mel. Dom era totalmente inofensivo ao lado dela... Tão protetor que ele latia quando algum funcionário chegava perto do berço.

Não fui criada com bichos, mas queria que elas gostassem e amassem tanto quanto eu. Ensina muito a cuidar do próximo e a fazer tudo mais divertido. Emma segurava o rabo de Jim com tanta força que ele chegava a gritar... Como tinha medo dele arranhar por reação, estava mantendo minha filha com síndrome de Felícia longe dele. Ele passou a ficar em lugares onde ela não estava... Por medo.

Mel, como a piruinha da casa, seguia Sarah como fiel escudeira. Um belo dia, encontrei os pêlos da minha cadela pintados de rosa com glitter e dez dedinhos gordinhos brilhando. Edward achou lindo, uma obra de arte. Em parte também tinha achado fofo a travessura de Sarah, mas ela não podia fazer Mel de boneca viva. Minhas filhas eram duas pestinhas tão adoráveis...

- Ahhhhhmaaaaaaaaam. – Emma disse.

- Isso mesmo, filha. Maaaaamãe. – persuadi esfregando meu nariz no dela – Mamãe!

- Edward vai arrancar a cueca pela cabeça se ela falar mamãe primeiro. – Bree disse enquanto lixava as unhas.

- APAAAHPA! – Emma gritou e eu nem precisava virar para saber que era Edward quem tinha entrado na cozinha. Ela se sacodia tanto querendo o colo dele que quase derrubou o pratinho de comida.

- Oi gostosa da minha vida! – Edward arrulhou pegando-a no colo, deixando que ela o sujasse todo. O homem que não podia ter um fiapo na roupa deixava a filha sujar o terno italiano caríssimo de macarrão. Interessante as mudanças da vida. – Oi gostosona da minha vida. – disse baixo, me beijando delicadamente, mas bem lento. Nenhum dos dois queria se soltar. – Agora, oi minha princesa. – disse a Bree beijando a testa dela – Falta mais uma, cadê?

- Dormiu. – respondi sorrindo – Chegou da escola, rodou, pulou, brincou e apagou depois do banho. Nem quis lanchar.

- Sério? Algum bilhete hoje?

- O de sempre. Ela não para quieta um segundo sequer. – dei de ombros – Emma, vem mamãe terminar de comer.

- Aaaamommmae. – gritou sacodindo as perninhas gordinhas.

- Vem papar, princesa. – persuadi e Edward colocou sentada no meu colo – E você, vá tomar banho. Nossa família está chegando para jantar.

- Sim, mamãe. – debochou e eu engoli o deboche, porque odiava muito quando ele fazia isso.

- Bree, você pode ficar com Emma por dois minutos. Preciso falar com seu irmão... Sozinha.

- Claro, vai lá. – respondeu pegando Emma – Vamos lá limpando a boquinha? – brincou com Emma e eu subi correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta em silencio, tirando a minha roupa rapidinho e pulando para o banheiro.

Parei um pouco para observar sua forma nua no chuveiro, com a água escorrendo e suas mãos passeando, bem ensaboadas até que chegou a região mais interessante. Mentalmente, comecei a come-lo. Eu estava louca para devorá-lo. Abri a porta lentamente e ele olhou sobre os ombros e sorriu.

- Alguma ajudinha? – perguntei tomando a esponja da sua mão e beijando suas costas molhadas – Uhn... Saudades. – cantarolei com ele virando e me empurrando contra a porta do blindex com força. – Delícia.

- Minha esposinha, gostosa, no chuveiro... – murmurou sugando meu lábio inferior, descendo para meu pescoço, apertando meus seios com um pouquinho de força para quem ainda estava amamentando – Desculpe. – sussurrou descendo os lábios para beijar cada um, dando pequenas chupadinhas enquanto seus dedos seguravam meus quadris com força. Foi impossível segurar o gemido quando sua língua quente rodeou meu bico do peito sensível. – Bom... Muito bom.

Esqueci que tinha que descer e pegar Emma quando Edward amassou minha bunda com suas duas enormes mãos e me ergueu no colo, fazendo seu pau bem duro roçar diretamente na minha entrada úmida e aquecida. Sentindo o mármore raspar minhas costas, precisei morder os lábios para refrear os altos gemidos que rompiam minha garganta a cada estocada forte.

- Geme pra mim. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e batendo na minha bunda molhada com força. Gritei um sonoro "porra" estapeando o ombro dele – Geme alto pra mim. Eu quero ouvir você. – rosnou chupando meu pescoço, puxando meu cabelo.

Sexo brusco. Como eu amava isso.

- Edwaaaaaaard. – murmurei com sua mordida, puxando seus cabelos para atacar seus lábios em um beijo forte, uma guerra de línguas. – Baby... Eu vou gozar.

- Goza pra mim... Vem pra mim, amor. Eu amo você.

Ah porra, como ele podia dizer isso metendo tão forte?

Meu ventre começou a queimar e se contorcer, meu aperto no seu ombro ficou cada vez mais forte quando senti tudo se contrair e explodir de uma vez só, sendo extravasado com um grito que ecoou por toda casa. Com mais alguns movimentos mais fortes, ele gozou enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço... Sem forças, acabei soltando minhas pernas da sua cintura e quase desabamos no chão.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei tentando ficar de pé – Eu amo você, minha vida. – murmurei abraçando-o e ele gentilmente, caminhou comigo para debaixo do chuveiro quente. Nós continuamos agarradinhos, trocando beijos carinhosos e afagos.

- Meu amor, estou parecendo uma ameixa... Vamos sair.

- Meu Deus... Sua família! – gritei saindo do chuveiro e puxando uma toalha – Caramba, esqueci deles completamente. – disse assustada com minha memória falha – Não ria, estúpido.

- Relaxa amor... Bree e Dora estão lá embaixo. – Edward disse sem conter a risada – Eu amo saber que em três anos de casado eu ainda possa fazer você esquecer as coisas.

- Você sempre me fará esquecer. Você é muito bom no que faz. – respondi para inflar seu ego e ele sorriu me encurralando na parede. – Sexo com você sempre será maravilhoso.

- É porque eu tenho uma parceira maravilhosa. – disse baixo, todo sedutor se esfregando em mim – A melhor parceira de todas. E eu te amo.

- Também te amo, agora vamos. – respondi rindo, puxando uma calça jeans e uma blusa confortável para jantar.

Nós descemos juntos, encontrando todos na sala ao redor de Emma, Sarah e Bree, no centro da sala com a televisão ligada e a toda altura. Bree estava ensinando minha filha a dançar End of Time da Beyoncé. Sarah rebolava com muito jeito, quase igual, ainda com cara de gente grande superior enquanto Emma se sacodia toda no chão, em pé sozinha apoiada na mesinha de centro. Seu sorriso escorria baba e os olhos brilhavam de alegria. Era a cena mais fofa da minha vida... Eu queria apertar as duas para sempre. Edward faltava babar ou perder as bochechas com o sorriso. Quando terminaram, todos aplaudiram e Sarah estava se achando tanto que faltava sair purpurina dos ouvidos.

- Papaaaai! Você chegou!

Aos pouquinhos, as duas deixaram de ser o centro das atenções. Ethan e Sarah ficavam no meio do corredor com desenhos e Emma estava no colo do meu pai. Charlie e Carlisle disputava quem babava mais ou quem seria o avô mais mandado na mão das crianças. Meu pai sempre teve um coração mole e agora, era massinha de modelar. Semanalmente nos reuníamos em algum lugar apenas para nos ver, colocar a fofoca em dia e comer juntos. Emmett sempre tinha uma piada pronta para contar com Rosalie. Alice tinha novidades sobre a vida de todo mundo do meio famoso... E Bree, bom, ela na faculdade estava dando dores de cabeça ao pai. Cada dia arrumava um namoradinho, um novo amor... Ela apaixonava tão rápido que quando a gente se acostumava, ela dizia que tinha acabado e superado.

O irmão dela estava muito – mas muito – feliz com isso. Para não dizer o contrário.

Victória sempre era a última a chegar. Eu conhecia minha amiga o suficiente para saber que ela se atrasaria até na hora de dar a luz, isso se ela conseguisse ter ânimo para dar uma rapidinha com James. Ambos chegaram corados, descabelados e desarrumados. Foram alvos de zuação a noite inteira... Mas ninguém podia negar que ela estava tão feliz que chegava a brilhar. Mesmo com o pai preso e a renegando como filha, parecia que ela estava feliz de verdade.

- Família, temos um anúncio. – James bateu na sua taça ruidosamente, quase quebrando. – Calma, Bella.

- É de Cristal, idiota. Minha favorita. – respondi rindo

- Idiota é uma palavra feia, mamãe. – Sarah disse bem séria e todos os adultos ficaram prendendo o riso com minha filha me repreendendo – Tem que pedir desculpas ao Dindo.

- Uhn... Filha, adultos podem falar essa palavra, mas... Tudo bem, você tem razão. Desculpa, Dindo. – respondi suavemente e ela sorriu.

Foi feito dois segundos de silêncio antes da gargalhada geral ecoar na mesa do jantar.

- Fui abatida por uma garotinha.

- Logo você que já colocou muito marmanjo velho para chorar. – Emmett comentou rindo – Parece que achamos alguém mais intimidadora que Bella.

- Minha filha quando crescer... Vai espantar todos os marmanjos feios de perto. Não é, princesa? Papai já disse sobre meninos. – Edward comentou cutucando Sarah e foi alvo de repreensões. – Começa desde hoje a ensinar isso.

- Devia ter feito isso, não é Edward? – Charlie disse sério, provocando Edward.

- Não sogro... Não precisa exagerar. – respondeu baixo. – Tá, e o anúncio James?

- Ah, lembraram do meu marido agora? – Victória debochou fingindo estar irritada, mas levantou saindo da sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Aos meus tios do coração – entregou uma sacolinha – As minhas primas pustiças – entregou um saquinho para cada uma – Aos meus amados queridos pais de alma – entregou aos meus pais – E a minha melhor amiga, cumadre e meu irmão do coração.

- Estamos no natal e eu não sei? – Jasper perguntou com o olhar preso no embrulho que Alice desfazia. Edward cortou logo o fitilho e encontramos uma foto de ultrassom com um bilhete "Estou chegando em dezembro, bebê do papai e da mamãe"

A gritaria ao redor da mesa fez Emma chorar assustada, com seu sono interrompido. Mas eu estava tão feliz que ela finalmente estava grávida, realizando seu sonho que eu surtei. Ser mãe era o melhor presente do mundo... Só passando por isso para saber. Eu amava ser mãe. Era a melhor parte de mim.

As coisas estavam boas... Com Calahan morto e Marcus se mostrando um novo inimigo, Edward estava empenhado em não fazer alarde e agir com calma. Desde o baile de gala que algumas coisas tinham mudado... Nossa segurança foi reforçada e ele me garantia todos os dias que não precisava voltar a trabalhar correndo... Só queria minha ajuda a cercar da empresa de Marcus. Existia algo sobre a Masen que poucos sabiam. A gente não gostava de perder... E quando a Intercorp começou a financiar algo fora do nosso planejado, nós iríamos derrubar o dono e comprar. Assim como foi a empresa do Calahan.

Era importante para nossa família manter o monopólio comercial. Foi um trabalho árduo que era quase uma questão de honra manter isso. Os dias se passaram em uma rotina suave, com momentos preocupantes, mas nada que abalasse a estrutura total da paz. Edward saía de manhã, levando meu coração e meu sossego com ele e voltava de tarde, cheio de beijos e novidades. Tinha dias que eu queria sair correndo, com duas crianças na minha cabeça, eu queria me esconder e ter meu silêncio de volta. Dom latindo, Mel comendo coisas, Jim miando querendo atenção, Sarah pulando, dançando, falando, sujando, quebrando, aprontando, Emma chorando, mamando, com fome, colocando coisas na boca, disputando atenção com os bichos e com a irmã, fora Edward ligando, com ciúmes, implicando... Só que o que eu seria sem isso? Nada.

- Nossa, Sra. Masen. Sarah estava surpreendente hoje. – suspirou cansada.

- Surpreendente é um novo termo para criança arteira, Dora? – rebati rindo separando tintas – Essa que ela é a melhor bailarina do mundo foi ótima. Edward com essas invenções de colocar ela no ballet não fica em casa para aturar. Essas coisas deviam cansá-la e não renovar energias.

- É saúde, Dona Bella. – disse rindo me ajudando com as caixinhas coloridas – Agora, não entendo essas professoras inventando isso. Sarah tem 6 anos, como ela pode criar caixinhas para giz de cera?

- Também não sei. Minha mãe diz que é terapia ocupacional, como se Sarah fosse ficar quieta para pintar isso. – respondi me divertindo em decorar caixinhas – Não faça tão bonito. É suposto que ela fez.

- Ah certo. – murmurou escondendo o sorriso.

- Não se esqueça de escolher os muffins mais feios da fornada. Também vou fingir que fiz alguma coisa. Deixe o bolo solar também... Essas reuniões de mães sempre tem coisa insossa.

- Mas você é muito boba!

- Eu tenho que me enturmar com aquelas chatas que só trocam receitas e perguntam demais. – respondi sendo sincera – Depois me diz a receita para não errar a ordem das coisas. Vai que elas percebem que só piso na cozinha para comer?

- Pode deixar. Vou caprichar nisso. – piscou conspiratória e ficamos em silêncio pintando – Sr. Masen chegou.

E era verdade. Dom ficava incontrolável com Edward. Ele latia tanto que fiquei com medo das meninas acordarem. Jim era o único livre, mas ele não estava sociável, porque nem se mexeu. Mel chorava um pouco, mas eles estavam de castigo por terem roído meu sapato. Eu ouvi as portas do carro sendo batidas e a risada dele bem alta. Ultimamente Edward estava brincalhão, sociável e simpático. Ângela – a nova secretária que me passava todas as informações do dia dele – dizia sempre que ele estava sorridente durante o dia e perguntava umas cinquenta vezes se tinha ligado ou se tinha aparecido.

Sem contar que várias vezes ela me relatou a bagunça dos meninos no escritório dele, como pedir pizza e outros petiscos com cerveja, bebidas e assistir jogos de futebol. Quando estava todo dia lá, ele não fazia isso, porque sabia que não ia deixar. Não entrava na minha cabeça local de trabalho fazer isso... Era muito abuso, mesmo ele sendo dono.

Edward me gritou assim que abriu a porta e eu fui correndo, louca para pular no seu colo, arrancar sua roupa e fazer sexo até as meninas acordarem. Namorando um pouquinho porque também era filha de Deus e merecia atenção do meu marido. Parecia que nós nem tínhamos feito sexo pela manhã... Mas nunca seria suficiente. Ele era minha heroína pessoal. Só que o fantasma do Jenks estava com ele... Uma coisa atípica por sinal, ainda mais que ele estava suado e nervoso, como se tivesse indo para o corredor da morte. Me preocupei se Edward tinha sido grosseiro com ele... Sabe se lá, Jenks era tão calmo, eficiente e gentil que não merecia, mas meu marido parecia alheio ao motivo, brincando. Chegou a me pedir um lanche e subiram juntos. Estava tudo aparentemente normal, mas meu coração... Gritava alerta vermelho.

Eu queria subir e abraçar minhas filhas. Um sentimento estranho de proteção começou a percorrer pelo meu sangue, me deixando quente e aflita. Pedi a Dora que preparasse sanduiches e suco para os dois. Assim que ficou pronto, bati antes de entrar e observei a postura dura e rígida de Edward e Jenks continuar tremendo.

- Devagar, Jenks. – Edward pediu baixo massageando as têmporas – Você se importa em repetir... Eu acho que não entendi.

- Então... Você me pediu para cavar com mais afinco a vida de Félix e Aro Volturi e porque passou despercebida a relação dele com Marcus. Primeiro Aro não era um nome para nós, apenas quando Tanya supostamente mantinha um relacionamento extraconjugal com ele. Até então, a mulher dele não usa o mesmo sobrenome que Marcus e que ele só é registrado pela mãe. Sem contar, que Aro parecia inofensivo até Félix mudar-se para Chicago e começar a se filiar aos partidos de esquerda...

- Espere, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei confusa.

- Melhor sentar... – Edward murmurou.

- E então, com baile de gala e o encontro com o prefeito, Aro deixou de ser cuidadoso com seus passos. Ele parou de fugir e nos confundir... Pela primeira vez ele pegou um avião direto para Fiji. Sem Tanya, porque aparentemente ela estava lá. – Jenks continuou lentamente – Maggie continuou seguindo até vê-lo. Foi um choque saber que ele estava vivo. Ela imediatamente mandou-me fotos de todos os ângulos que conseguiu. Aro sabia que estava sendo seguido...

- Quem está vivo? Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei me sentindo zonza.

- Meu pai, amor. Edward Masen está vivo. – respondeu lentamente deslizando uma foto na minha direção. Na imagem tinha um homem barbudo, com cabelos zoneados, ombros largos... Era bem bonito. Era tão lindo quanto meu marido com barba. Era a versão do futuro do meu marido. E Tanya estava ali... Bem ao lado.

- Isso é alguma pegadinha?

- Não, Bella. Sinto muito. – Jenks respondeu baixo – O meu conselho é não fazer alarde. Nós não sabemos o que o fez mentir sobre sua morte... E o que isso pode atrair para nós. Ele foi ameaçado? Precisava fugir? Por quê? São muitas perguntas... Que talvez, só indo até ele para descobrir.

- Você tem razão. Edward deve ir. – concordei rapidamente.

- "Edward deve ir..." Vou sozinho?

- Uhn, sim? Quer dizer, com todos os seguranças juntos e quem sabe com Emmett e Jasper ou James? Ou todos eles? Ai meu Deus, Alice! Agora sim ela surta de uma vez só! Será que Tio Demetri sabia disso? – perguntei disparado e ele estava me fitando de um jeito estranho – Que foi? Eu só não vou porque não posso deixar as meninas... Não agora. – murmurei envergonhada e ele sorriu.

- Eu preciso pensar. – suspirou e respirou fundo – Não posso agir sem pensar, Jenks. Eu tenho uma família agora. Preciso pensar nas meninas antes de mim... E sem contar que se Aro realmente quis que eu descobrisse isso, não estarei mordendo a isca até saber mais sobre ele. – completou bebendo um pouco do suco que eu trouxe – Continue pesquisando mais... Mantenha-me informado. Nós vamos fingir que não sabemos disso.

- Edward... A gente não pode esconder isso da sua família.

- Não, eles precisam saber... Só vamos fingir que nada aconteceu. Vamos e devemos continuar vivendo... Porque se ele escolheu morrer, então, ele ficará morto.

Edward finalizou o assunto, pouco tempo depois Jenks saiu na promessa de nos manter informados e ele foi tomar um banho. Mandei preparar algo mais elaborado no jantar e verifiquei as meninas antes de encontrá-lo no quarto olhando para o nada com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma expressão tão distante que me deixou com o coração na mão. Nós ficamos abraçados em silêncio por um tempo até que o convenci a se vestir.

- Preciso comer. Estou morrendo de fome. – Edward disse baixo e seu estômago roncou alto.

- Mamãe? – Sarah apareceu no vão da porta chorando – Papai?

- Que foi, princesa? – Edward perguntou e ela correu para seus braços, enterrando o rostinho molhado no pescoço dele – O que houve?

- Tive um sonho ruim. Feio. – murmurou tão graciosamente que eu quis rir.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Papai está com você. – sussurrou ternamente, ninando-a – Papai nunca vai deixar alguma coisa acontecer com você.

Sarah acabou dormindo novamente, ficando na nossa cama enquanto descemos para comer antes que as duas acordassem muito animadas. Dora nos deixou sozinhos como pedi e depois que Edward comeu dois pratos de strogonoff com arroz e bebeu várias taças de vinho, ele devorou um pedaço de torta de morango e um copo de água enorme com gelo e limão. Eu nunca o vi comer tanto como hoje... Estava impressionada que nem Emmett sendo enorme comia tanto.

- Uhn, que bom que gostou da comida. – alfinetei bebericando meu vinho e ele riu limpando a boca – Se você começar a descontar a ansiedade na comida nós teremos um problema sério, meu amor.

- Desculpe. – sorriu envergonhado – Estava muito bom.

- Percebi... E então, você vai me fazer perguntar?

- Não sei, Bella. Não sei... Só de pensar nisso meu estômago se contrai. – gemeu bebendo mais água.

- Pelo amor de Deus, se você for vomitar tudo o que você comeu... – disse assustada, me afastando dele levemente.

- Não é isso, e não fale essa palavra. Dá vontade – sussurrou exasperado, pegando minhas mãos – Meu amor... Eu só... Caralho é muito fodido. O maldito está vivo e eu posso perguntar finalmente o que houve! O que ele fez? Caramba, eu estava lá no enterro dele! Estava chovendo e tinha milhões de pessoas tocando meu ombro, querendo me confortar e talvez ele estivesse lá também!

- Amor... Eu não sei o que dizer. – murmurei saindo da minha cadeira para o seu colo – Na verdade, a informação ainda não processou. Me diz o que fazer para te ajudar? Porque eu nem sequer posso imaginar estar no seu lugar.

- Baby... Não sei o que pensar também. Todos meus muros caíram... – respondeu enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço – Nós não podemos demonstrar fraqueza a ninguém.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Nós chegamos até aqui e vamos passar por mais essa.

- Sra. Masen? Desculpe, mas Emma acordou. – Anita entrou com minha pequeninha no colo, coçando os olhos.

- Está tudo bem. Obrigada Anita. – respondi esticando os braços para Emma, que ainda estava com sono. Normalmente elas acordavam várias vezes antes de realmente pegarem no sono, e ela provavelmente queria mamar. – Oi amorzinho. Você dormiu bem? – perguntei suavemente e ela abriu os olhos, fitando Edward com bastante interessante antes de sorrir preguiçosamente.

- Que sorriso preguiçoso, princesa. – Edward riu beijando-a na testa, mas ela estava empenhada em puxar minha blusa. – Você está com fome? Nada de jantar?

- Sinto muito princesa, vamos comer comida. Mamar só mais tarde. – disse suavemente tirando sua mão da minha blusa para colocá-la na cadeirinha e então, Sarah entrou na sala de jantar e se jogou na cadeira mais próxima, ainda de bico.

- Mãe, tô com fome. – disse depois de bocejar.

- Sério? Conte-me uma novidade. – brinquei indo até a cozinha para preparar a comida delas.

Quando retornei Edward sujando Sarah com comida e jogando pequenos tomates em uma pequena guerra. A mesa que estava bem arrumada, era uma zona com Emma puxando saleiro, toalha, salada e quase derrubando os copos.

- Caramba, seria melhor se deixasse as duas sozinhas. – reclamei ajeitando a mesa novamente colocando o prato de cada uma em seus lugares – Vê se não suja muito.

Nós dividimos a tarefas, limpamos a mesa juntos, limpamos as crianças e escolhemos deitar na nossa cama para assistir desenhos e brincar com elas. Depois de algumas danças, gritos, guerras de travesseiro e muitas gargalhadas entre os três eu me senti bem. Edward não estava entrando em negação... Ele sabia que não podia fazer isso pelas meninas. Os três desabaram na cama, dormindo pesado embolados entre as cobertas. Emma estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sarah, que ficava encolhida entre Edward e ela, que mantinha o braço segurando as duas.

Não me importei em tê-las na nossa cama, ele estava precisando disso. Edward era um pai maravilhoso, bobo, brincalhão e apaixonado. As meninas eram vidradas nele e eu entendia que carinho de filho era uma coisa única. Nada era mais valioso ou mais reconfortante que se sentir amado por duas pessoinhas pequenas e sinceras. Desliguei o abajur e me aninhei com eles. No fim das contas, tudo ficaria bem se ficássemos pra sempre juntos. Minha mente demorou um pouco para desligar, cheguei a tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça no meio da noite depois de dar de mamar a Emma. Isso era uma coisa que com ela aos oito meses eu não conseguia tirar ainda. Era tão gostoso ter esse momento só de nós duas que não queria abrir mão... Edward ia ter que esperar mais um pouquinho.

Acordei com beijos quentes e molhados no meu rosto, mãos passeando sem pudor pelos meus seios, barriga até o elástico da minha calcinha. Meu corpo acordou antes da minha mente, abri os olhos e Edward estava praticamente em cima de mim, sem roupa. Acho que foi ele conseguir me acordar, para tirar minha camisola e arrancar minha calcinha, me beijando profundamente e eu estava correspondendo muito feliz porque acordar assim era uma delícia.

- Vem... – sussurrei movimentando minhas pernas para tê-lo entre elas. Em um movimento delicado, ele foi me penetrando lentamente – Uhn... Bom dia.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – respondeu entre gemidos e eu tive que segurar para não explodir tão rápido – Tão cheirosa. Tão gostosa.

- Oh Deus! – gritei com a mente perdida. Nublada. Meu efeito Edward. Minha maior paixão, meu amor.

Sexo matinal. Sexo de bom dia. Sexo com Edward. Eu estava com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Uhn, isso foi bom. – murmurei abraçada a ele – Cadê as meninas?

- Elas saíram. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como? – gritei saltando para longe dele – Cadê minhas filhas, Edward?

- Minha mãe ligou, disse que estava vindo buscar as meninas com sua mãe. Elas iam passar o dia com as crianças. Prometeram devolver antes da hora de dormir.

- Como assim essas duas maníacas pegaram minhas filhas sem minha permissão? – gritei irritada levantando da cama sentindo uma necessidade de andar de um lado ao outro – O que elas vestiram? Tomaram café? Banho? Sarah deixou pentear o cabelo? Você sabe, minha mãe não se liga muito no que Sarah está vestindo e Esme adora bagunçar com o cabelo dela. E Emma? Vestiu o quê? A bolsa dela está com tudo?

- Eu coloquei uma tiara rosa no cabelo de Emma com um vestido branco, meias e sapatos. Na bolsa tem cinco fraldas, pomada, duas fraldas de pano, dois panos de boca, outra muda de roupa, uma calcinha, leite em pó, mamadeira com água, outra mamadeira vazia, uma chupeta de reserva, remédios, cópia da certidão de nascimento e outro sapato. – Edward respondeu rindo, me deixando mais irritada ainda – Sarah tomou banho, deixou que Dora fizesse Maria Chiquinha, vestiu uma calça azul clara, uma blusinha vermelha e aquele tênis all star bordado. A bolsa dela tem outra muda de roupa, livros de colorir, giz de cera, remédios, certidão de nascimento e uma boneca de pano. Ambas tomaram um café reforçado. Satisfeita?

Eu queria ficar irritada, mas Edward também sabia como cuidar das duas muito bem. Isso não anula que eu queria ter sido acordada para me despedir delas. As filhas eram minhas.

- E então, assim que elas foram eu planejei um dia preguiçoso com você ou devo ligar e pedir que elas voltem antes que você saia atrás delas bem assim: Pelada, suada e descabelada?

- Burro. – murmurei fazendo beicinho e voltando para cama. – Você devia ter me acordado.

- Agora o poste mija no cachorro? – rebateu rindo.

- Nós sabemos que o poste sempre mijou no cachorro aqui em casa. Eu deixo você acreditar que manda. – provoquei jogando minhas pernas na sua cintura.

.~.

O dia que contamos a nossa família com auxílio de Jenks sobre Edward Masen foi horrível. Esme teve uma crise de raiva compulsiva e Alice gritou tanto comigo e com Edward que eu me senti culpada por tudo. No fim, nós acabamos brigando sem realmente termos culpa. Foi estressante, já esperava que fosse, mas minha intenção era não brigar. A gente tinha que nos mantermos unidos... Foram longas horas irritantes de conversa. Foi triste. Foi doloroso. Meu marido parecia desolado e amargo.

Depois de tanto falar e discutir, nós todos ficamos bem e chegamos ao acordo de que ninguém saberia disso. Emmett achou por bem Elizabeth não saber. Não era por falta de confiança, mas porque ela era altamente capaz de pegar um avião e matá-lo antes mesmo que a gente pudesse descobrir alguma coisa. Convivendo de perto, descobri que ela era uma mulher muito dura consigo mesmo, incapaz de ter filhos, exigia o melhor dos outros, mas era boa... Boa em saber da vida dos outros e arrancar informações valiosas como uma praga que se instala na sua vida e não vai embora.

Continuávamos não sendo muito íntimas, mas ser mãe me fez ser menos dura com as pessoas ao meu redor. Ela estava incluída nesse pequeno ato de bondade. Nós duas éramos difíceis demais para nos bicarmos... Mas eu era uma boa esposa e ainda era capaz de ouvir o que meu marido me pedisse. Nós formulamos um plano de jogo contra isso. Aro queria desestabilizar a nossa família, queria enfraquecer a atenção de Edward, mas iríamos deixá-lo confuso. Não sabíamos o que ele queria, mas a gente sabia que não era boa coisa.

Alice era tão esperta que criou várias situações tão comuns e normais que deu certo. A mídia estava em nós.

**O novo império Masen.**

**O pequeno príncipe cresceu, casou, tornou-se rei ao triplicar a fortuna da família e tem duas princesas adoráveis. Pela primeira vez, Edward e Isabella Masen abrem as portas da sua mansão e contam um pouco mais sobre o namoro e noivado rápido, casamento, rotina de pais, melhores amigos, apaixonados e donos do maior monopólio comercial do país.**

Nós fizemos uma sessão de fotos muito bela. Algumas ficaram tão lindas que eu quis uma cópia. A revista estava repleta de fotos e entrevistas, coisa que nós nunca fizemos. Edward e eu nunca demos nenhum tipo de declaração sobre nosso relacionamento ou família. Já bastava paparazzi seguindo, fotos inadequadas, rumores e constantes mentiras estampadas no jornal. Éramos um casal discreto. A sociedade estava animada com a expectativa de saber um pouquinho mais sobre nós dois.

Emma e Sarah tinham adorado tirar fotos... Minhas filhas amavam aparecer, amavam ter atenção, amavam bajulação como o pai delas. O jornalista que veio a nossa casa era muito educado, sério e parecia nervoso com Edward. Meu marido fez uma pequena birra de ciúmes, mas deixou de lado quando o ignorei e prometi que dormiria no quarto de Sarah... Jamais faria uma coisa como essa, era muito mais simples dormir ao lado dele e negar sexo, mas nós passamos da fase do sexo louco – ainda era muito bem vindo e divertido – mas a nossa maturidade emocional se enquadrava na felicidade de simplesmente dormir juntos.

Folheando as páginas, não podia deixar de sorrir feito uma boba quando lia a última pergunta que o jornalista fez a Edward.

**Para encerrar, Sr. Masen. Qual foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida?**

_Isabella. Sem ela não teria me tornado um homem bem mais sucedido que antes, um cara apaixonado e sem sombras de dúvidas, pai. Minha esposa foi um divisor de águas, um verdadeiro tesouro._

Meu estômago se contraia pela forma doce que ele tinha soado.

- Que sorriso bonito. O que é? – Renée perguntou suavemente, pousando seu chá gelado sobre a mesa.

Nós estávamos tendo uma tarde agradável no clube. Enquanto ficava sentada com Esme, Elizabeth e Renée, minhas filhas se distraíam com Bree um pouco mais distante. Minha cunhada caçula era uma doce tia com elas e com Ethan. Rosalie e Alice estavam mais abaixo tomando um sol com roupas perto da piscina com Victória. Os meninos estavam no trabalho. Era mais uma aparição jogada de paz entre nós.

Eu e Elizabeth conseguíamos ficar juntas sem brigar. Ela era egoísta. Ela sabia que Alice era filha de Edward Masen, sabia das traições e sabia sobre a recaída de Esme e seu marido. Talvez, a morte dele tenha sido como um beijo de liberdade. Criada para ser esposa, nunca iria se separar... Também nunca iria abrir mão do sobrenome importante e do dinheiro. Já que ele o traiu... Eu meio que compreendia. Explicava, mas não justificava suas ações.

- Eu amo meu marido. Só isso. – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

- Isso nós sabemos. – Esme retrucou rindo com minha mãe.

Elizabeth, que até então, estava calma e sociável sorriu ternamente. Foi verdadeiro. Eu sabia disso. Mas seu olhar assumiu uma dor um pouco escura. Estava engana sobre seu coração. Ele tinha batido muito forte por alguém e esse alguém pisou e jogou fora. Elizabeth era um coração de pedra e realmente merecia vingança.

Se um dia encontrasse com o pai de Edward, eu o chutaria por ela, por Esme e por todas as mulheres que ele enfeitiçou. E sem sombras de dúvidas, furaria o silicone de Tanya, porque essa vadia não me descia e eu queria acabar com ela. E iria.

.

.

.

.

**Supresa =X**

**Quero muitos comentários.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Edward, você acha que Aro seria capaz de cumprir suas ameaças? – Tanya fungou baixinho.

- Não chore, querida. – sussurrei beijando-a na face – Se ele as cumprir, também cumprirei as minhas.

- É perigoso demais.

- Eu sei que é. Confie em mim. Jamais deixaria algo acontecer com Edward, Isabella e as minhas netas.

- E quanto a nós?

- Sempre existirá um paraíso tropical para nos esconder.

- Pela primeira vez, em anos, eu me arrependo de ter forjado sua morte. As coisas estão saindo do controle. – murmurou secando as lágrimas. – Isso pode acabar com a família Masen.

- Tanya, se eu tiver que voltar e mostrar para o mundo inteiro que estou vivo, eu voltarei. Não vou perder o controle.

- Você não é o super-homem.

- Eu sei. – suspirei fechando os olhos – Mas é do meu filho que estamos falando. Das filhas do meu filho. Meu sangue. Se eu protegi Edward esse tempo todo do meu erro, terei que continuar fazendo isso.

- Ele nunca desconfiou.

- Desconfiar, pode ter desconfiado. O garoto que triplicou a fortuna que deixei pra ele não é nenhum pouco burro. Talvez Edward esteve distraído demais sendo marido e pai para se dar conta do que está bem abaixo do nariz dele.

- Me diz de novo por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu era jovem, inconseqüente e queria provar para meu irmão mais velho que podia cometer erros sem ser pego.

- Você foi um estúpido. Ainda é. – disse irritada arrumando umas roupas de cama – Você dorme na sala.

Tá bom.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's never easy to be chosen**

**Never easy to be called**

**Standing on the front line**

**When the bombs start to fall**

**And I can see the heavens**

**But I still hear the flames**

**Calling out my na-ame**

**I can see the writing on the wall**

**I can't ignore this war**

**At the e-end of it all**

**Who am I living for?**

**~XxX~**

Eu estava cansado. Me sentindo irritado demais. Meu desejo era sair, quebrar coisas, chutar alguém. Paul sugeriu que começasse a lutar... No dia seguinte eu estava com um instrutor de boxe na minha casa, pra controlar meu temperamento, meu desejo de quebrar coisas quando com raiva. Era até relaxante. Eu era pai e não podia sair por aí gritando obscenidades, discutindo com Bella – porque ela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com meus sentimentos confusos – e desmoralizando meus funcionários. Claro que também não estava com bom humor para conversar. Acredito que todos eles entenderam isso nas últimas duas semanas e me deixaram quieto.

Às vezes eu tinha a sensação de que estava sendo frio. Ou pelo menos tentando ser calculista. Não era nada disso. Só era estranho... Passei a minha vida inteira agoniado com sua morte. Desejando vingança. Tendo saudades... E ele estava vivo esse tempo todo. Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel? Eu era uma criança apaixonada pelo pai. Hoje eu era pai e não consigo imaginar minha vida sem as minhas filhas. Minhas duas garotinhas que vieram para completar a minha felicidade.

- Sr. Masen? – Jacob bateu à porta suavemente – Preciso que assine esses relatórios antes de mandar arquivar.

- Pode deixar aqui e depois peço a Ângela para te entregar. – respondi ainda de olhos fechados. Minha cabeça estava doendo além do normal hoje. Estava chato, irritado, querendo ficar na cama o dia inteiro.

- Sim senhor.

- Jacob... Você tem pai? Quer dizer, ele está vivo? – perguntei casualmente e o sorriso que ele abriu foi enorme.

- Sim. Está bem vivo. Forte como um cavalo.

- Ele mora perto?

- Não. Meu pai mora em uma reserva indígena em Washington. Ele é o líder da tribo. – respondeu com um tom forte de orgulho.

- Interessante. Não sabia disso. Pensei que você fosse daqui.

- Vim estudar aqui, depois consegui um emprego e fui ficando. – deu de ombros – E agora... Bom, eu vou ser pai acredito que ficarei por aqui. – completou feliz

- Parabéns, Jacob. Paternidade é a sua oportunidade de crescer como homem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, só falar comigo.

- Obrigado, Sr. Masen.

Tinha mais duas reuniões antes de finalmente poder comer alguma coisa. Minha mente estava muito dispersa, mas James segurou as pontas e me apontou onde assinar ou me chutou quando precisava acenar falando alguma coisa agradável para os outros. Até mesmo Ângela, que trabalhava pra mim a tão pouco tempo estava ciente da minha deploração mental e me poupou de ligações ou qualquer chamada.

- E aí, mano. – Jasper entrou na minha sala, sem bater e sentou à minha frente – Você tem uns minutos?

- Agora que está aqui, fazer o quê?

- Todos parecem mordidos por um marimbondo essa noite? – provocou e eu bufei sem esconder minha irritação – Eu só quero que você converse com sua irmã. Eu não sabia dos seus planos até ontem a noite, parece que ela tirou uma ideia maluca da cabeça.

- Que ideia maluca?

- De pegar um avião e ir até o... Defunto.

- Tá brincando? Alice quer estragar tudo? – perguntei exasperado – Que merda.

- Ela não quer estragar tudo. Ela quer gritar com ele... Só isso. – deu de ombros afrouxando a gravata – Hoje ela parece mais calma. Disse a ela que não precisa se meter nisso porque bem ou mal, ela teve uma excelente criação por pais que a amam de verdade.

- De tanta merda que ele fez, ela deu muita sorte. Esme poderia não querer adotá-la, mas, novamente ele conhecia bem demais o coração apaixonado da minha mãe e jogou conosco. Sabe o que era mais engraçado? Ele vivia elogiando Alice. Vivia dizendo que ela era linda. Que queria ter uma filha como ela...

- É muito louco. Muito insano, não é? – Jasper murmurou levantando-se, indo até o bar e servindo dois copos de uísque com gelo – Anime-se amigo. Eu tenho um plano.

- O quê? – perguntei confuso, aceitando seu copo – Eu tenho um plano. Nós vamos sair dessa por cima. Quer ouvir?

- Claro... Sou todo ouvidos.

.~.

- Você devia usar aquele short bege. – ouvi a voz de Bree dentro do closet – Suas pernas são de deixar qualquer mulher com inveja.

Maldita. Incentivando minha mulher no caminho errado.

- E você quer que seu irmão arranque minhas pernas fora? – Bella respondeu rindo – Ele provavelmente vai dizer "Isabella, qual o seu problema?" – riu imitando-me muito bem, por sinal. Como ela sabia que iria dizer a mesma coisa?

- Meu irmão é um bobão com ciúmes. – Bree comentou suspirando – Eu queria que Riley sentisse ciúmes de mim, mas nem quando dancei de biquíni em cima da mesa nas Bahamas ele fez alguma coisa.

Espere? Bree dançou de biquíni nas Bahamas? Que porra é essa?

- Ele é novo. – Bella minimizou o caso rindo suavemente.– Seu irmão é descontrolado. – comentou fazendo uma pausa. Oh, obrigada! - Faz parte do jeito dele ser muito ciumento e nem sonhe deixar seu irmão ouvir que você bebeu, dançou seminua e beijou um desconhecido em uma festa durante uma viagem que ele não queria te deixar ir. Sua mãe é capaz de se arrepender pelo voto de confiança.

Ah, mas alguém estava encrencada!

Ao invés de me fazer presente, tirei o terno e a gravata e fui para a cozinha, onde Sarah lanchava e Emma brincava no andador, atropelando quem estivesse no seu caminho, correndo atrás de Jim. Dom vigiava da porta seus movimentos... Ele estaria pronto para ir até ela no momento que chorasse.

- Sarah... – chamei seu nome de modo severo. Ela estava pronta para dar um biscoito na boca de Mel. – Não pode, filha. Você sabe disso.

- Ela está com fome também, papai. – argumentou. Ela era "_argumentadeira"_ como a mãe. – Eu não posso deixá-la com fome.

- Ela tem a comida dela, espertinha. – resmunguei levando Mel até o seu pote de comida – Assim como você não pode comer a dela, ela não pode comer a sua.

Sarah encolheu os ombros e voltou a comer quieta, na sua, me olhando furtivamente tentando esconder o sorriso. Emma estava correndo ao redor, soltando gritos e gargalhadas conforme Dora a incentivava a andar mais rápido, ela chegou a vir na minha direção e segurar nas minhas calças, puxando e gritando de alegria. Sentei no chão e a coloquei em pé, para treinar sua firmeza e incentivar a caminhar sozinha.

- Vem dar um abraço no papai.

- Apaaaa!

- Vem, princesa. Papai quer um abraço apertado.

Emma era muito esperta. Eu tinha muito orgulho de cada aprendizado das minhas filhas. Sarah era única, espevitada, inteligente, carismática e muito respondona. Já Emma era doce, carinhosa e alegre. Tudo era motivo para gritos e gargalhadas dentro de casa... Não era muito sociável como Sarah, mas alguém tinha que puxar a Bella e esse alguém tinha que ser Emma. Além da aparência física, a teimosia e o bico eram idênticos. Coisa de filme.

- Vamos lá, não seja preguiçosa. – provoquei segurando suas mãos pequenas e ela se jogou nos meus braços – Parabéns! Você é a mais nova maratonista! Aplausos gente, palmas!

Dora e Sarah riram e bateram palmas, fazendo Emma querer pular e gritar no meu colo. Foi nesse momento que Bella apareceu, usando um short jeans curto e uma camiseta justa. Primeiro fiquei perdido nas suas pernas, depois no decote e por fim no seu sorriso.

- Oi meu amor. Não vi que você chegou! – Bella cantou ajoelhando-se do meu lado e me dando um bom beijo – Seja bem vindo de volta.

- Que short mamãe gostosa é esse? – perguntei acariciando sua perna.

- Sua irmã. Estou em casa. Não começa. – respondeu em tom de ameaça. A maternidade fez esse tom ser mais medonho que antes. Era impressionante.

- Oi maninho mais lindo do mundo. – Bree gritou me abraçando – Tá um gato hein.

- Eu sou seu único irmão, Bree. E sempre fui lindo. – rebati fazendo cosquinha nela.

- Bom saber que seu ego continua intacto. Às vezes não sei como o ego de vocês dois consegue caber dentro do mesmo quarto. – murmurou tentando ser séria, mas como Emma riu de algo misterioso, sua frase acabou saindo divertida – Você me ama, não é pequena? Vem andar com a titia. – Bree disse pegando-a de mim – Vem Sarah, vamos brincar no quarto.

Bella aproveitou que estávamos sozinhos para pular no meu colo e envolver minha cintura com as pernas brancas, bem torneadas.

- Como foi seu dia? Ficou tudo bem depois que fui embora? – sussurrou entre doces beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Uhn. Tudo ótimo. Não aconteceu nada demais... Algum problema na escola de Sarah? – perguntei meio que gemendo com sua língua lambendo meu maxilar.

- Nenhum. A professora entregou as fotos da apresentação dela. São todas tão lindas que separei algumas para colocar pela casa. – respondeu rapidamente e sorriu, me dando um longo beijo nos lábios – Agora... Eu estou feliz que você chegou. Vamos aproveitar que sua irmã veio visitar as meninas...

Bella e eu ficamos de beijos, abraços e afagos, ali mesmo, no chão da cozinha por um bom tempo, até Bree decidir ir embora e Sarah começar a querer quebrar a casa. Sinal de que estava com sono. Ela ficava agitada para depois cair e dormir feito uma pedra. E Emma na fase de descobrir brincadeiras, queria lutar contra o sono para continuar brincando. O papai aqui era o eleito a deitar e rolar no chão com elas. Entre guerras, cosquinhas, risadas e bagunças no chão do quarto, a pequena era a primeira a se render depois do jantar.

Sarah ainda era outra história.

- Chuveiro. – Bella disse alto e ela correu – Sarah, não faça mamãe ir atrás de você. Vem tomar banho. Você está fedendo a galinha azeda!

- Não mamãe! Por favor, não! – murmurou no cantinho – Quero brincar!

- Mamãe brinca com você no chuveiro! Vamos encher a banheira e dar banho nas suas filhas!

Sarah gostou da ideia de fazer bagunça com água e foi correndo buscar as bonecas que queria dar banho. Bella estava cansada pelo dia, eu podia ver pela sua postura e olhar, mas também estava achando uma graça o comportamento de Sarah. Eu sabia que a jornada dupla a cansava bastante, mas ela nunca reclamou, nem de cabeça cheia. Bella era motivada por paixões. E isso a empenhava de corpo e alma, sem medir esforços.

Enquanto guardava as coisas delas espalhadas pela casa, podia ouvir a conversa animada das duas no banheiro. Bella e eu gostávamos de fazer as coisas pelas meninas sem ajuda de Dora ou Anita. Até porque nós éramos os pais delas e não elas. Nós dois também não fomos criados com babá nem nada do tipo... E eu duvido que Bella gostaria de algum tipo de ajuda.

Depois que o banho acabou, foi colocar o pijama que Sarah pediu colo e lá fui eu para o quarto, contei uma meia história e ela dormiu com duas bonecas de pano ao redor. Quando voltei para o quarto, encontrei minha mulher nua, catando roupas do chão. Eu estava muito satisfeito por ela estar sem calcinha e estapeei sua bunda.

- Edward! – gritou furiosa jogando um controle em mim – Isso dói! Caramba!

- Mas você é tão gostosa!

- Ah é? Desde quando a gente vê uma coisa gostosa e bate? Pelo amor de Deus. – brandiu irritada batendo com a toalha molhada nas minhas costas – Nem adianta reclamar. Você é o meu gostoso.

- Tá, tá.

- Então, gostosão... Vem tomar banho comigo? – sorriu maliciosamente e eu parei, secando seu corpo nu. – Vai ficar parado me olhando ou vai vir aqui?

- Alguém acordou abusada hoje... – comentei caminhando até seu corpo, passeando com meu indicador dos seus lábios, para o pescoço, clavícula, rodeando um seio e depois o outro, passando para seu umbigo, rindo do seu corpo trêmulo, arrepiado por excitação. Eu vi sua garganta trabalhar para tirar a sequidão da boca. Dedilhei meu nome tatuado no seu corpo e desci, encostando de leve no seu clitóris e ela sozinha afastou a perna, se inclinando pra mim.

- Hum... Você me ama, sendo abusada...

- Você tem razão. – murmurei massageando sua bunda e dei outro tapa fazendo-a saltar e me bater de volta um pouco mais forte – Calma.

- Vem, vamos tomar banho. Eu preciso disso. – retrucou me puxando em direção ao banheiro. – Antes que você resolva estapear meu corpo todo.

- Eu sei que você gosta... – cantei baixinho para irritá-la e ganhei outro tapa, mas esse acabou em vários beijos embaixo do chuveiro.

Em dias como esse, eu não entendia como ele pode ter tido coração para abrir mão de tudo.

.~.

Brigar. Discutir. Me irritar. Ela estava disposta. Totalmente empenhada em conseguir o que queria. Seus olhos estavam me fitando com intensidade, os lábios franzidos e as mãos fechadas em punho. Nós estávamos nessa a mais de uma hora, eu estava com dor de cabeça.

- Está decidido, Edward. – Bella bateu o pé firme.

- Não quero atrair atenção errada pra nós... – balbuciei inutilmente.

- Edward, eu não quero saber! É o aniversário das minhas filhas. Eu vou fazer festa e ninguém tira isso da minha cabeça. – retrucou mostrando que estava muito irritada – E agora, só de sacanagem nós vamos comemorar seu aniversário de 32 anos e você não vai me dizer não.

- Bella, podemos fazer algo simples, discreto.

- Edward eu quero que Aro, seu pai e qualquer palhaço que estiver atrás disso vá para a puta que pariu e ninguém... Você ouviu bem? _Ninguém_ vai me impedir de fazer festa.

Perdi novamente mais uma batalha com ela. Quem eu queria enganar discutindo? Eu sempre iria fazer tudo que ela quisesse. Sempre.

- Tudo bem... – suspirei puxando-a de volta para meu colo – O que você tem em mente para meu aniversário? – perguntei beijando seu ombro. Seu cheiro era tão bom... Sua pele era tão maravilhosa.

- Um baile. Um baile de máscaras. – respondeu animada movendo-se no meu colo e só essa fricção tinha me deixado em estar alerta. – Um baile no qual eu convidarei a família Volturi recém-mudada para Chicago, como uma boa anfitriã.

Oh... Agora eu tinha entendido.

- Até lá, você vai ser amigável e cordial com Félix Volturi. E Elizabeth e eu vamos fazer um chá da tarde com adoráveis esposas...

- Nós somos uma família boa, inocente e adorável. Eu amo sua inteligência. – murmurei beijando seu pescoço, infiltrando minha mão por dentro da sua saia apertada. Eu tinha uma relação de amor de ódio com essas roupinhas de executiva gostosa. Acho que é óbvio que eu queria ser o único a ter essa visão... Mas todos os estagiários pareciam ter sonhos eróticos com minha esposa, principalmente quando ela gritava com eles. Se eu ficava com tesão, imagina aqueles malditos ex-adolescentes.

- Eu sei disso. – sorriu beijando-me levemente e eu queria muito mais, mas ela freou o beijo e pulou fora do meu colo com um sorriso sacana. Ela sabia muito bem o que eu queria. – Tenho que buscar Sarah. Não se atrase para o jantar. – gritou saindo da minha sala e eu assenti, sem tirar os olhos da sua bunda.

Malditamente sexy quando mandava em mim.

Não consegui trabalhar direito pensando no que Bella e Jasper estavam aprontando para cercar nossa família e juntar informações possíveis sobre a família Volturi e seus negócios. Jenks tinha levantado informações sobre a ilha que ele morava, mas Maggie não podia ficar muito tempo fingindo ser uma pesquisadora... Não com cem habitantes pobres que praticamente viam o senhor Monroe como um herói. Esse era seu novo nome. John Monroe.

Olhei para o porta retrato digital da minha mesa. Estava na seleção das meninas, cada uma, depois juntas, fazendo arte, gracinhas e depois veio a seleção de nós quatro juntos. Nós éramos uma família tão bonita que eu mesmo tinha inveja. E então, veio a seleção de fotos dela... Da nossa lua-de-mel só de biquíni, uma foto seminua que fez pra mim, uma que ela estava tomando sol de costas sem a parte de cima do biquíni na piscina de casa...

~Estou com uma dolorosa ereção, o que faço com isso?

~Venha para casa mais cedo e eu terei o enorme prazer em cuidar disso. Obs: As meninas estão com sua mãe esta noite. Festa do pijama.

Catei minhas coisas rapidamente e disse a Ângela para cancelar todos os meus compromissos para o dia. Eu estava tão contente que cheguei a cantar.

- Desculpe. Há um Sr. que deseja lhe ver. – Ângela disse interrompendo meu caminho.

- Quem? – perguntei parando a meio passo.

- Aro Volturi. Ele diz que é importante. – respondeu olhando para seu Ipad. – Ele está sendo monitorado pela segurança na sala de visitantes no Lobby.

- Diga para marcar um horário que estou muito ocupado.

Quem ele pensava que era para simplesmente chegar em minha empresa e querer me ver? Ainda mais quando estava indo para casa fazer sexo com minha esposa. Aparentemente, nós não nos conhecíamos e eu não daria privilégios a desconhecidos... Nunca dei antes, imagina agora. Rapidamente Stefan e eu saímos em direção ao carro, na garagem. Nós saímos de lá e eu pude ver Aro entrar em seu carro e havia mais alguém dentro, mas não consegui ver devido a velocidade que Stefan dirigia para mansão.

Minha mente ficou trabalhando na curiosidade. Eu estava parecendo uma velha fofoqueira divagando sobre diversos pontos que ele gostaria de falar comigo, mas, ainda dentro do meu direito de me mostrar indiferente. Talvez esse encontro fosse uma isca que ele estivesse jogando, a espera que a minha mordida confirmasse suas suspeitas – ou certezas – de que era eu quem estava perseguindo-o nos últimos meses. Aro pode julgar a minha idade com imaturidade, juntando meu histórico de impulsividade. Ou simplesmente que iria abrir as portas da minha vida para um novo cara, vindo de Nova Iorque pra cá, querendo colocar o filho dele no topo da cidade.

Não, isso não estaria acontecendo. Eu poderia passar o dia distribuindo notas de dinheiro por aí, como panfletos e ainda continuar rico. Aro, mesmo com todas as contas fantasmas e laranjas, não chegava perto da minha fortuna. Eu era o quinto homem mais rico do mundo e se Joe fosse eleito a governador, minha posição subiria rapidamente com todas as empresas que esperava comprar e dividir.

Meu telefone tocou no meio do caminho e rapidamente reconheci o toque do Carlisle.

- Oi pai. Conte-me uma boa novidade!

- Uhn, como você sabia que a novidade era boa? – disse tranquilamente – Isso tem seu total interesse. O hospital da sua avó acaba de ganhar mais um prêmio... E os diretores querem uma festa. Graças ao leilão que Bella organizou, as crianças da ONG possuem um novo lar. – completou totalmente animado.

- Jura? Nós devíamos fazer uma festa com eles. Afinal, tudo foi arrecadado para as crianças. Eu vou ver com Rosalie e Bella se elas podem organizar uma festa... Tipo, trazer a Disney até a eles. – respondi também muito animado. Eu tinha ficado muito feliz – Seria legal se abríssemos para a comunidade e as barracas vendessem alimentos, para reverter em doação.

Inesperadamente, Carlisle ficou em silêncio.

- Pai?

- Desculpe... Eu só estava pensando. – disse lentamente – Quando você cresceu e se tornou um homem tão... Diferente. – completou coçando a garganta – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Sou muito grato por fazer parte de quem você é hoje.

Foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio com um nó preso a garganta.

- Eu que agradeço... Por você ter sido meu pai mais verdadeiro que o biológico e que tenha tido paciência para me ver tornar um homem. – respondi em um sussurro esganiçado.

- Eu te amo como meu próprio filho, Edward. Eu nunca faria diferente.

- Eu sei e eu sou grato por isso. – respondi tentando acalmar minha respiração – Eu te amo, hoje eu entendo você como nunca. Obrigado por ter sido o melhor pai do mundo.

Carlisle era um pai de verdade. Eu tinha que agradecer a Deus por tê-lo e pedir forças, porque agora, eu ia me vingar... Mas não de quem matou, mas de quem não morreu.

- Está tudo bem sentir-se enjoada, Vic. Não passei muito por isso, mas tinha dias que o perfume de Edward me irritava um pouco. - ouvi Bella dizer ao telefone suavemente e sorrir pra mim - Não fique chateada se quiser arrancar a cabeça de James fora, ele não entende sua confusão hormonal e seu desejo de sexo e depois ódio. Tudo bem, depois nos falamos. - despediu-se jogando o telefone na cama e veio pra cima de mim, lentamente - Você veio.

- Eu vim.

- Uhn... - murmurou segurando a gola do meu terno, deslizando para os ombros e empurrando pra trás, para tirar do meu corpo. - Fiquei imaginando que você viria... - disse baixo abrindo botão por botão e beijando o pedaço de pele livre - Eu estou amando o resultado das suas aulas de luta.

- Não sabia que você curtia os fortões sarados. - provoquei com ela abrindo meu cinto e jogando longe, depois tirou meus sapatos e meias ajoelhada à minha frente. Sufoquei o gemido quando os nós dos seus dedos passaram pela minha ereção, abaixando o zíper da minha calça. Rapidamente minha calça e cueca estavam reunidas aos meus pés quando ela desceu arranhando minhas coxas.

Sorte que ela tinha me empurrado para cair sentado na cama, porque eu fodidamente ia perder minhas forças. Ela sabia disso. Eu amava sua expressão de pura safadeza enquanto lambia os lábios, fitando meu pau, insuportavelmente duro e dolorido. Silvei com sua pequena mão, segurando na base, subindo lentamente. Minha mente nublava facilmente com ela.

- Você gostou da minha roupa hoje, amor? – perguntou suavemente, com a voz rouca, doce... Tão sexy. Tinha uma bela visão do seu decote e o soutien de renda vermelho, protegendo meus lindos seios. – Responda.

- Uhn? Ah, a roupa... Muito inadequada. – respondi com um sussurro. Fechei meus olhos. Eu não conseguia vê-la me chupar... Era uma visão... E tanto. – Ah, porra.

- Mhhuummm.

- Bella... - murmurei tentando fazê-la parar. Eu estava decidido a gozar dentro dela... Não... na... Porra... Boca.

- Não vou parar. - respondeu meus pensamentos ou eu falei alto. - Você está falando alto. - murmurou sorrindo antes de me levar a boca novamente... Com mais força e vontade que forte, vendo-a engolir tudo e sorrir satisfeita.

Minha mulher é perfeita.

- Obrigada, amor.

- Pensei alto de novo? - perguntei recuperando o fôlego, e ela riu.

- Então a minha roupa é inadequada? - perguntou abrindo alguns botões da sua blusa, revelando o bonito soutien de renda, em contraste com sua pele clara. - Mas eu vesti especialmente para você.

- Uhn... Teremos um desfile? Um strip tease? Uma dança no colo? – provoquei acariciando sua coxa, puxando o elástico da sua meia presa a calcinha. – Ganho uma dança por bom comportamento?

- Que bom comportamento, Edward? – disse rindo batendo nas minhas mãos. – Que bom comportamento? Essa semana você me levou ao limite da sanidade. – murmurou parecendo um pouco irritada. Eu não queria trazer a tona nossas brigas... Que sempre eram muitas e acho que sempre seriam.

- Uhn... Eu lembro exatamente o quanto você gozou comigo essa semana. Não me lembro de ter nenhuma reclamação, talvez um pouco de força quando me arranhou ou mordeu meu ombro. – disse puxando-a pra mim. Ela tentou lutar contra o sorriso. O sorriso que eu amava. – Você está vestida demais... – disse descendo minha mão até a dobra do seu joelho, puxando para apoiar seu pé na minha coxa. Acariciando do seu tornozelo, através da panturrilha, beijando seu joelho, arrastando a fina meia por sua perna linda. Repeti o mesmo processo com sua outra perna, tirando sua saia e a calcinha. Sua blusa foi rasgada com botões caros voando por todo quarto.

- Ops, violência. – sorriu não tirando o soutien. Essa parte ainda era uma zona no qual só Emma brincava.

- Você gosta disso... Muito. – sorri puxando-a para meu colo, provocando sua entrada com carinhos ternos, bem lentos. Eu sabia pelos seus gemidos e pela temperatura da sua pelo o quão excitada ela estava, mas amava tortura-la.

- Pare com isso ou resgato meu vibrador. Você não gosta dele, mas passei noites afeiçoada a ele. – disse ameaçadoramente e eu ri alto.

- É bom saber que sua vida sexual mudou bruscamente com a minha chegada. – disse passeando com meu nariz na sua bochecha – Mudou para muito melhor.

- Não sei o que você vai dizer quando levantar agora e gozar terrivelmente forte com um vibrador, pênis de plástico que treme! Oh Nossa! – gritou tentando manter a ameaça e eu ri, segurando-a, impedindo seus movimentos bruscos. – Seu metido egocêntrico! – murmurou empurrando meus ombros e eu beijei seu pescoço mesmo assim. – Sem mais torturas.

- Sem mais torturas. – concordei sorrindo deitando-a na cama – Eu amo você. – disse unindo suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, beijando-a e penetrando-a ao mesmo tempo, engolindo seu doce gemido de prazer. – Amo você. Amo muito você.

- Eu amo você. Amo você todos os dias da minha vida. – sussurrou sorrindo.

Sexo e amor. Sexo com amor. Edward e Bella. Amor e amor. Vida e vida.

.~.

- Como você está conseguindo lidar com tudo isso? – Alice perguntou-me depois que conseguir parar de chorar. – Eu não sei o que pensar. Estou enlouquecendo.

- Alice, você deveria não se preocupar com nada disso.

- Como não? Ele me tirou da minha mãe verdadeira. Eu nem a conheço, ela deve ter sofrido... Por que não importa a profissão dela, nenhuma mãe quer perder sua única filha.

- Como você sabe que é única?

- Eu pesquisei, Edward. Você não é o único Sherlock da família. – respondeu parecendo irritada. – Hoje, vive sozinha em um apartamento ruim. Até pensei em fazer uma doação anônima ou aparecer por lá, dizer que estou bem e fui muito bem criada.

- Você acha que vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Não. Acho que isso só traria mais sofrimento, porque, ela nunca poderá ser minha mãe ou substituir o que Esme representa na minha vida. – sussurrou voltando a chorar novamente e a puxei para sentar no meu colo.

- Eu prometo fazer a dor passar. – sussurrei ninando-a – Vai passar. Ela não merece sofrer mais do que ele irá sofrer em minhas mãos.

- Você vai encontrá-lo? – perguntou secando os olhos

- Sim. Definitivamente irei encontrá-lo. – respondi firme

- Eu vou junto. – disse sem me dar abertura para negar. – Eu sou filha dele também, infelizmente. Mesmo que a coisa boa disso tudo é que hoje eu sou Alice Cullen Whitlock e sua irmã de sangue, mas nada disso muda meu amor, só criou um ódio por alguém que eu sempre admirei. – completou determinada. – Obrigada por me ouvir, mano.

Alice foi embora depois de uma hora e meia chorando. No meio da noite, ela tinha vindo até aqui com Jasper por estar quase explodindo de tantas coisas a falar. Meu cunhado sempre calmo parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos. Alice vinha tendo dificuldades em assimilar as novas informações e o enorme fato de que o nosso pai morto estava bem vivo. Seus sentimentos oscilavam muito e eu entendia bem por ter passado por essa fase. Só que uma coisa era sentir essa dor, outra, era ver minha irmãzinha sofrer. Isso me dava mais ódio ainda.

- Está na hora de acordar as meninas. – Bella chamou minha atenção suavemente – Você pode cuidar de Sarah?

Eu ri, porque mesmo com tudo parecendo bagunçado, eu amava isso. Lutar contra o sono da minha filha preguiçosa, colocá-la no banho e enfrentar sua birra matinal antes de ir para escola, já pronta com sua bonita roupa de ballet. E então, todos nos reuníamos para o café da manhã rindo das novas descobertas das meninas, tanto com Emma descobrindo gosto dos alimentos ou Sarah confundindo palavras como porque Doutora tem "a" no final e doutor não possui o "o". Pequenas simples coisas que me faziam muito feliz. E me provava que eu era um homem totalmente diferente do meu pai. Um homem muito melhor.

No trabalho, Bella e eu éramos uma dinâmica diferente. As pessoas a respeitavam mais, alguns estagiários pensavam que eu não sabia dos longos olhares em direção a bunda da minha esposa, mas no fundo, não poderia culpa-los. Só matá-los. Em reunião, ela continuava dando as ordens. Merda, ela dava ordens em tudo. Não havia dinâmica diferente. Eu estava na mão dela.

- Nós vamos comprar essas duas empresas. Depois quero manter uma dentro da Corporação Masen, a outra quero demolir. Aproveitem alguns funcionários. – Bella ordenou entregando uns papéis a James.

- Sr. Masen? – Antonieta, uma portuguesa que era a nova executiva júnior perguntou como se esperasse a minha aprovação. Engoli a risada diante do olhar mortal que minha esposa lançou a ela.

- Algum problema? – Bella perguntou bem firme – Você tem alguma objeção à minha decisão? - Uhn, não acho jogo demolir uma das empresas. – Antonieta respondeu insegura. Eu também estaria inseguro diante do olhar potente de Isabella, porém, ela tinha coragem. – Pode não trazer o lucro esperado.

Agora ela realmente ofendeu minha esposa. Bella não aceitava opiniões em suas decisões. Não de alguém novo que segundo ela, estava pronto para dar em cima de mim. Um silêncio estranho se apoderou na sala... James deu um olhar de aviso enquanto Emmett comia amendoins esperando a lutar acontecer.

- Srta. Antonieta, quando sua chefe lhe der uma ordem, cumpra sem objeções. Guarde sua opinião quando não tiver certeza. Não trabalhamos com achismos. – disse cortando o silêncio, olhando-a brevemente.

- Absolutamente, Sra. Masen. – murmurou e minha esposa cravou a unha na minha perna, me fazendo tremer.

- Façam como foi decidido. Reunião encerrada. – disse baixo e todos eles saíram bem apressados.

- Essa piranha não vai medir forças comigo. – Bella disse bem irritada. Muito irritada. – Mas ela vai ser demitida. E, agora mesmo. – disse baixo mandando uma mensagem no seu telefone. – Prontinho. Vejo você no almoço?

- Claro. Vamos buscar as meninas juntos. – concordei beijando-a profundamente, como sempre, querendo mais.

- Ok. Não se atrase. – ordenou saindo da sala de reuniões e eu me perdi olhando para sua bunda.

Tudo bem, minha esposa mandava em mim, mas eu ainda vestia as calças em casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**I give you my destiny****  
****Im giving you all of me****  
****I want your symphony****  
****Singing in all that I am****  
****At the top of my lungs****  
****I'm giving it back**

**~XxX~**

**.****  
**

POV Bella.

Lembro quando tinha cerca de 10 anos de idade, Charlie adoeceu. Eu fiquei tão preocupada com a forte gripe do meu pai que me empenhei em cuidar dele. Minha mãe estava sem paciência do quanto ele reclamava, fazia drama e bicos, recusando a tomar remédio, sendo mais teimoso que uma criança. Na época, quis ser enfermeira. Cuidar do meu pai e obrigá-lo a comer comidas estranhas como ele fazia comigo. Era como inverter os papéis. Quando Charlie ficou bom, fiquei tão orgulhosa do meu trabalho como enfermeira que até ganhei vários utensílios de brinquedo para cuidar dos outros.

Agora, eu não era uma enfermeira. Eu era uma executiva, mãe e casada. E minhas filhas doentes não me davam tanto trabalho como o pai delas doente. O único dia que o bilionário mais bonito do mundo resolve lanchar com as filhas no Mc Donald – porque crianças normais fazem isso – ele contrai uma infecção estomacal no qual resmunga feito um bebê sobre tudo. Edward estava sendo um bastardo irritado, choramingando, fazendo dengo e me estressando. Ele estava me chamando a cada dois minutos, gemendo como se o pé estivesse na cova! Tudo bem que estava nítido seu mal, pálido e abatido, poderia ao menos calar a maldita boca!

- Mamã! – Emma gritou puxando meu cabelo. Ela parecia elétrica só porque eu estava morta de cansaço. Edward tinha passado a noite em claro com uma febre alta. – Dá mamã!

- O que você quer, docinho? Seu leão? Ou a girafinha? – perguntei tentando adivinhar o que seu dedinho gordinho apontava.

- Lião.

- O leão? Tudo bem. – suspirei pegando o bicho e deitando-a no berço – Vamos dormir, princesa? Amanhã teremos um dia importante. Vamos passar o dia na casa da Vovó Renée e Vovô Charlie. – sussurrei e ela fechou os olhos, abraçada com o leãozinho deixando-me niná-la. Quando finalmente caiu no sono, meu interior dançou.

Minhas costas estavam implorando por uma boa massagem, um banho quente e uma noite de sono completa. Verifiquei Sarah uma última vez antes de ir para minha criança grande. Edward estava na cama, de pijama, brincando com seu Wii. Quando me viu, fez um beicinho tão bonitinho que chegava a ser engraçado. Puxei o controle da mão dele e joguei longe, fazendo-o começar a resmungar, mas calei com um beijo longo.

- Uhn, poderia ficar assim a noite inteira. Estou tão dengoso.

- Você está chato, isso sim. E eu estou cansada. – respondi bocejando – Eu vou tomar um banho. Não durma.

- Vai lá. Quer ajuda? Posso esfregar suas costas... – ofereceu balançando as sobrancelhas com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Terei que dispensar ou nunca sairemos do banheiro. Posso acabar dormindo antes.

Nossa vida andava uma confusão. Enquanto estávamos aprendendo a lidar com a informação de que o pai de Edward estava bem vivo, tendo um relacionamento com Tanya Denali e Aro Volturi como seu comparsa, descobrimos que Aro e Edward mantinham vários "laranjas" espalhados pelo mundo e contas em paraísos fiscais mantendo a boa vida deles. Edward estava planejando uma maneira de ter acesso a esse rio de dinheiro – que batiam exatamente com os recibos e o cheque que sumiu – e tudo pode ter rendido. Como haviam maneiras de ligar essas contas a Masen, Edward queria entrar com um processo de bens como único herdeiro registrado. Ele tinha certeza que era isso que sustentava a vida deles.

Nossa preocupação era a receita federal acreditar que nós estávamos com esse dinheiro. Jenks e Emmett já tinham quase tudo arquitetado caso houvesse algum indício de investigação contra nós. Afinal de contas, Edward Masen estava morto.

Aro tinha tentado entrar em contato várias vezes, mas além de Edward realmente estar ocupado com um novo projeto, ele não tinha cabeça para enfrentar isso. E em paralelo, nós éramos pais. Responsáveis por duas garotinhas que tinham agenda própria. Sarah só tinha o ballet como atividade extra, mas ocupava meu dia com quase tudo. Sarah teve sua primeira apresentação no ballet, um pequeno espetáculo na escola, que me fez chorar de tanta felicidade e fofura.

Todos os dias rezava para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Que Edward não entrasse em negação, que nossa aparente paz continuasse reinando, mesmo que a tempestade estivesse prestes a cair sobre nossas cabeças. Eu não ia deixar nada ferir minhas filhas e se tivesse que enfrentar uma chuva de granizo, pelada, para salvar minhas meninas de qualquer mal, enfrentaria. E meu marido era o amor da minha vida. Lutaria por ele com unhas e dentes, mas as minhas filhas sempre viriam em primeiro lugar.

Não podia negar, que mesmo com isso tudo, eu era absurdamente feliz e realizada. Vivia momentos tão únicos com eles três que eu ficava admirada de tanta felicidade. Eu era completa. Tinha _uma_ vida.

- Ei moça. – Edward sussurrou e eu percebi a água fria e meu pescoço um pouco dolorido – Você demorou demais. Achei que queria ficar sozinha no momento Bella, mas vejo que dormiu. – disse sorrindo e eu tremi de frio – Vem, vamos secar você.

- Acho que cochilei e meu pescoço parece dolorido demais. – murmurei tentando me alongar, mas Edward realmente me secou e me puxou para o quarto – O que você está fazendo?

- Quieta. Deite-se. – ordenou me empurrando de leve para cama.

Antes de ficar emocionada por estar ganhando uma massagem dele, acabei dormindo com uma pontinha de culpa por nem ter agradecido. Minha mente ainda estava nublada demais para abrir os olhos e dizer alguma coisa. Meu sono foi preenchido por muita fumaça e escuridão. Isso me deixou angustiada e com a garganta completamente seca, mas não foi isso que me acordou. Tinha algo no meu nariz. Algo não. Um dedo. Depois o próprio foi abocanhado por uma boca cheia de dentinhos.

Era Emma.

- Mamã! – gritou quando abri os olhos. Seu sorriso era real – Mamãaaa! – choramingou esfregando o nariz no colo do meu peito. Eu sabia o que ela queria.

- Bom dia amorzinho. – sussurrei beijando, aconchegando seu corpo contra o meu. Sarah estava tão escondida entre as cobertas que tomei um susto quando ela levantou a cabeça descabelada e sorrindo – Bom dia meu outro amorzinho.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Cadê o pai de vocês? – perguntei depois de coçar a garganta e tirar a mãozinha de Emma do meu seio – Pega a mamadeira de Emma aí. – pedi avistando a mamadeira na cabeceira de Edward.

- Ele deitou a gente aqui, viu desenho e depois disse que ia descer para uma surpresa pra você. Falou que a gente não podia te acordar, mas Emma não quis obedecer. – Sarah respondeu toda sabida de tudo.

Como se uma criança de um ano entendesse isso... Só Edward mesmo. Fiquei olhando o desenho distraída um pouco. Talvez com sono ainda.

- Ah é? E ele achou que vocês fossem ficar comigo e obedecer a ele? – brinquei com a barriga de Emma, esperando-a terminar de mamar – Muito bem meu amor. – disse fazendo-a bater palminhas por ter mamado tudo – Agora, minhas duas princesas, venham cá. Mamãe ainda tem sono, tudo bem?

Sarah desviou os olhos da tevê por uma fração de segundos e assentiu rapidamente, chegando mais perto de Emma, que se aconchegou comigo para dormir novamente. E eu apaguei, dessa vez sem sonhos quentes ou fumaças. Apenas uma escuridão dançante. Emma, obviamente, achou divertido acordar a mamãe na melhor parte novamente, passando o dedo pelo meu nariz e depois... Me beijando?

Uhn... Não era Emma. Sem abrir os olhos, puxei-o pra mim para aprofundar o beijo. Meu edredom sumiu do meu corpo quando ele meio que montou em mim, mas sem parar de beijar, empurrei seu corpo para rolar pra cima dele, descansando minhas pernas dobradas ao redor do seu quadril. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo e eu me perguntei onde estavam as crianças e se a porta estava fechada.

Seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, segurando seus fios, abri os olhos vendo-os grisalhos. Grisalhos? Eram tão finos e sedosos quanto de Edward. Mas não era meu Edward ali. Uma pele enrugada pelo tempo estava encontrando a minha. Puxando meu corpo fora da cama gritei quando percebi que era Edward ali. Mas não era o meu.

- Amor? Baby, acorda! – Edward me sacodiu e eu abri os olhos, com lágrimas escorrendo. As três pessoas que mais amava no mundo estavam me fitando assustados – Bella? Você está me ouvindo? – Edward perguntou e eu o abracei apertado, chorando mais forte que antes, tendo certeza que ele era o meu Edward. O meu homem real. – O que houve, meu amor?

- Tive um sonho ruim. – sussurrei limpando a garganta e secando minhas lágrimas.

- Chora não, mamãe. – Sarah acariciou meu rosto ternamente – Sarah tá aqui.

- Obrigada meu amor. – disse abraçando-a.

- Uhn, depois a gente conversa? – Edward ainda parecia inseguro sobre me soltar.

- Só foi um sonho ruim. – respondi tranquilizando-o com um sorriso – Algo cheira bem aqui dentro. O que temos aqui?

- Café da manhã na cama, em especial para você, em um dia de preguiça. – Edward respondeu puxando um carrinho com várias comidas – Dora encontrou isso na dispensa, bem útil hoje.

- Muito adorável da sua parte fazer isso. – murmurei e meu estômago roncou para concordar.

Nós tomamos café da manhã na cama, fazendo uma zona com as meninas. Edward disse que minha mãe ligou cancelando nosso encontro porque Tio Harry tinha passado mal e todos iriam para o hospital. Eu não me ofereci para aparecer por lá, não tinha a mínima condição de simplesmente ficar no hospital. Meu corpo não iria aguentar uma dessa. Continuamos deitados na cama, embolados entre as cobertas, assistindo desenhos animados. Eu estava tão feliz por estar deitada.

- Eu estive pensando... Será que você daria um voto de confiança à minha mãe? – Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Mais? Você quer que eu a chame de mamãe agora? - resmunguei não entendo sua pergunta.

- Não é isso. – respondeu meio sem jeito - Nós temos muito que fazer essa semana? -

- Infelizmente sim. Estou sobrecarregada, o que você quer?

- Nada. - murmurou virando-se para a tevê e eu não entendi meu mal humor. Por que tinha sido tão grossa com ele?

- Desculpa. - sussurrei beijando-o nos lábios - Desculpa.

- Você está estressada demais com tudo. - Edward disse acariciando minha nuca. Nós estávamos espremendo as meninas, mas não importava enquanto elas não reclamassem - Eu penso em fazer uma viagem. Uma semana longe de tudo, renovar as energias, brincar com as meninas, namorar também...

- Mas e a sua festa? Faltam treze dias. - murmurei muito tentada a começar a fazer as malas.

- Minha mãe pode tomar conta de tudo. Ela faria com muito amor, você sabe disso. Além do mais, as minhas irmãs podem continuar ajudando. - respondeu me convencendo totalmente.

- Quando nós vamos?

- Amanhã. - sorriu beijando-me - Bahamas. Eu, você, as meninas, sol, praia e muito descanso.

- Que sonho. Obrigada.

- Chega de beijinho. - Sarah resmungou - Tá me apertando, papai.

- Ih garotinha. A cama é minha. - Edward provocou fazendo cosquinhas nela - Intrusa.

- Intrusa nada. Deito aqui sempre que quero. – respondeu beijando a bochecha do pai, deixando uma marca de baba.

- Sempre que quiser, amor. É futuro. - corrigi sem deixar de rir do seu beicinho bonitinho.

- Tanto faz. Mãe, tô com fome.

Férias pra quê?

Em três horas, consegui alimentar as meninas e dar banho. Tirando uma hora para correr na esteira com uma música bem alta nos meus ouvidos. Renovada e com um pouco mais de paciência, comecei a arrumar as malas enquanto minha – não tão no momento – adorável sogra me dava conselhos sobre como cuidar das minhas filhas longe de casa, alertando sobre coisas que eu iria precisar e que ela poderia dar conta de toda organização da festa – já organizada perfeitamente por mim – de Edward.

Esme era um amor de pessoa, eu a amava como minha própria mãe, mas no momento, seu jeito tagarela de ser estava me irritando muito. Ultimamente ela tinha tido um caso de ciúme horrível com Elizabeth. Não seria possível que ela estivesse pensando que eu, um dia, a trocaria pela Mortícia Adams precisando de sexo desesperadamente! Mesmo sendo falante e com mania de abraços – demonstrações incessantes de afetos – o tempo todo, ela era a melhor sogra do mundo. Quem mais aguentaria minhas duas pilhas duracel durante a noite quando eu queria fazer sexo descente com meu marido?

Rindo dos absurdos que Esme contava, terminei de arrumar todas as malas, ouvindo Edward e as crianças praticamente quebrarem a sala de brinquedos. Tinha tanto barulho e grito que iria ficar admirada se ficasse alguma coisa em pé. Nosso voo iria sair pela manhã, com poucas horas de fuso horário, ainda poderíamos aproveitar o dia lá. Uma semana com os pés na areia. Como Edward sabia que era isso que precisava? Paz e descanso?

Esme levou minhas filhas para passear com Carlisle para se preparar para uma semana longe das netas mais bonitas. As únicas que ambos tinham. Sendo Ethan um menino, Alice não queria ser mãe tão cedo. Rosalie estava decidida a encerrar a fábrica com um só. E bom, Bree ainda não estava nos cálculos.

Resolvi assaltar a cozinha em busca de algum doce depois que falei com Elizabeth ao telefone. Ela tinha me dito que conhecia Aro Volturi de algum lugar e que me ligaria se lembrasse de onde. Eu estava rezando que ela se lembrasse de algo útil. Comendo meu doce, gritei para Edward aparecer seja lá onde estivesse se escondendo.

- Hey sexy. – Edward sussurrou lambendo meu ombro. Nojento.

- Hey sexy boy. Estava fazendo o quê?

- Deitado no sofá. O que é isso, gostoso?

Nós dividimos o mesmo pedaço de torta, trocando beijinhos, caricias com gostinho de chocolate. Era muito gostoso ficar sozinha com ele, mas tinha coisas para resolver sobre o aniversário e da empresa também. Não seria tão fácil simplesmente passar uma semana fora deixando Jacob no fogo com Charlotte. James estava trabalhando meio período. Victoria tinha tido um pequeno descolamento de placenta e estava de repouso absoluto por duas semanas.

Edward pensava que nós poderíamos aproveitar o tempo livre de outro jeito, neguei suas investidas e foi impossível não rir quando apelou para os apelidos duduzão e bellinha. Minhas gargalhadas ficaram tão impossíveis que ele mesmo me acompanhou e decidi deixar as coisas de lado e pular em cima dele. Nós começamos a rir mais ainda quando em meio ao beijo reclamei do bafo de cachorro e então, nos demos conta de um Dom muito interessado no que estávamos fazendo no chão. Ele estava agachado em posição de brincar, com a língua pra fora, sacodindo o rabo. Ainda ganhei uma lambida na bochecha.

- Só você para me fazer rir desse jeito. - sussurrei ofegante.

- Eu? Não fiz nada! A culpa é minha que esse cachorro é um bobão? - perguntou ultrajado, mas estava rindo também.

- O cão puxa a personalidade do dono. Você é bobo. Ele é bobão.

- Ah, isso explica porque Mel é perua e come tudo que vê pela frente. - retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha e levou um tapa estalado bem no peito - Caramba. Isso dói, sabia?

- Problema é seu. - resmunguei levantando do chão - Eu não como o que vejo pela frente. Muito menos sou perua.

- Bipolar. - gritou vindo atrás de mim, tentei correr, mas ele me jogou contra a parede vindo me beijar, mas parou - Quer lavar o rosto? Dom lambeu você.

- Eu ia tomar banho, mas você me impediu. - rosnei irritada, empurrando-o para longe - Também não quero que me beije.

- Amor, volta aqui. Eu vou tomar banho com você.

- Cai fora, seu safado. - murmurei tirando minha roupa, mas ele estava pelado e dentro do chuveiro. Como tão rápido, estava fora da minha imaginação. Olhei para seu corpo nu e sorri - Você está proibido de colocar roupas.

- Sim senhora.

Como prometido, meu marido só vestiu uma cueca depois que eu não sentia mais minhas pernas, incapaz de levantar da cama. Minhas coxas tremiam de tanto esforço físico praticando algumas posições do kama sutra. Só Edward - recém recuperado de uma infecção estomacal - para me convencer a beber tequila e experimentar posições sexuais já que as meninas estavam com os pais dele pela noite. Esme se recusou a devolver as meninas e eu não reclamei. Estava bêbada e excitada demais para reclamar. Quando fechei os olhos já sentia minha cabeça latejar e Edward ia pagar caro por isso. O sorriso cheio de merda porque me fez gozar várias vezes seguidas sem real penetração iria sumir quando o humor da Bella Cadela ficasse ao lado dele dentro de um avião. Quem ri por último ri muito melhor.

.~.

- Já chegamos? - Sarah perguntou pela décima vez em menos de dois minutos.

- Não. - Edward respondeu olhando pra frente, com o olhar alterado, parecendo estressado - Filha, desenha aqui no Ipad do papai. Se diverte. Fica quietinha tá? - suspirou fechando os olhos e ela deu de ombros puxando o aparelho pra si.

Obviamente, Emma que nem sabia coordenar os dedinhos queria também. Ela ficou do meu colo se jogando em cima da irmã e eu quis socar Edward. Meu punho contra o bonito rosto de forma nada graciosa. Só inventava merda. Primeiro que eu não gostava que as meninas brincassem com isso. Não importa que ele pode comprar a porcaria da fábrica da Apple. Ela era uma criança e precisava brincar com giz de cera e papel. Ser criança. Emma então... Sendo um bebê, essas coisas tinham que estar longe dela.

- Amor, não. Por favor. - sussurrou deitando a cabeça no meu ombro - Só um pouquinho. Ela não parou de falar.

- Baby, essa é a primeira vez que essa menina pisa em um avião. - suspirei beijando-o - Eu amo você, mas caramba, você estraga qualquer criança.

- Não estrago nada. - murmurou levantando a cabeça para me beijar - Talvez um pouquinho. Mas eu amo mimar vocês.

Um suspiro involuntário escapuliu.

- Eu amo ser mimada por você, agora, quieto vai. Minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Bella Cadela saindo para...

- Continue essa musiquinha irritante e Bella Cadela vai fazer greve de sexo. - cortei a musiquinha irritante.

- Baby, acho que misturar bebida com meu estômago recém recuperado não foi uma boa ideia.

Viajar com três crianças até que foi divertido. Edward era tão infantil quanto as meninas dentro da excitação de estar fora de casa. Nós passamos uma primeira noite tranquila, embora ainda estivesse um pouco miserável de ressaca.

Quando Sarah viu a praia, toda minha dor de cabeça e irritação simplesmente desapareceram. O olhar de felicidade no seu rosto comprou toda paz de espírito do mundo... Ela nem queria comer. Sua alegria era tanta que Edward teve que persuadir uma refeição com todos vestidos para a praia. Nunca vi a menina comer tão rápido, sem deixar uma ervilha no prato.

A reação de Emma foi a mais engraçada. Primeiro não quis ficar no sol a nenhum custo, depois quando seus pés tocaram a areia foi muito engraçado. Ela choramingou, quis tirar a areia do pé, depois da mão e por fim, ficou tão emburrada no colo de Edward, sem tirar o rostinho da curva do pescoço dele que até dormiu. Além de me divertir muito com Sarah construindo castelos de areia ou apenas tomando banho de mar com meu marido só de sunga.

Foram dias tão deliciosos, descanso, paz e muita diversão. Eu estava corada de tanto sol. Edward parecia um pimentão vermelho fresco. Emma gostou mais da piscina do que da praia, mas ela gostava do mar. Entendi que seu problema era a areia. As meninas estavam esgotadas e muito felizes ao mesmo tempo. O dia que voltamos foi quase um funeral de tanto choro. Emma falou Papai pela primeira vez. Foi totalmente limpo, puro e certinho.

Edward estava brigando com ela sobre brincar com o controle. Isso era culpa dele por sempre ter deixado e era injusto brigar só porque a menina trocou de canal no melhor momento do seu jogo de basquete. Tive que segurar a risada e o deboche, soletrando um enorme bem feito, mas uma olhada na minha expressão ele soube que estava extrapolando a situação e tentou reverter. Emma – sendo uma Masen – fez um beicinho, olhou bem nos olhos do pai e disse: _Papai_. Pronto. Edward ficou tão feliz que esqueceu o jogo e ficou pedindo para garota repetir feio um papagaio de pirata.

Claro que o lado Bella que corria nas suas veias não fez isso.

Nosso retorno foi cheio de boas vindas e noticias bombásticas. Elizabeth tinha cruzado com Aro e ela contou o quão ele a deixou perturbada lembrando-se de situações do passado, quando era recém-casada com o defunto.

- Há uma razão por Edward ter chamado o filho de pequeno príncipe. – Elizabeth murmurou – Não consigo me lembrar.

- Por que disso agora? Edward pode não ter valido nada, mas ele amava muito meu marido. Seu filho mais velho.

- Edward não amava ninguém. Talvez gostasse de Edward... Se ele tivesse vivo, estaria controlando até quanto tempo vocês fazem sexo. Edward era obsessivo e controlador. Ele perdeu Esme. Ele não perdia. Perder era errado.

- E o que tem a ver?

- Bella, por que Aro me procuraria no meio de uma reunião social depois de tantos anos e perguntaria diretamente por pequeno príncipe?

- Não faço idéia. – suspirei massageando minha têmpora – Vamos descer. A festa vai começar. Tudo certo?

- Tudo certo. Quando Annabelle Volturi chegar, levarei até a sua mesa.

- Ok.

A festa estava estupidamente cheia. Eu tinha exagerado na quantidade de convidados, fotógrafos e imprensa. Convidei vários blogueiros e socialites famosos em redes sociais para relatar o quanto minha família era perfeita. Não estava jogando para brincar. Eu tinha feito minha lição de casa com Calahan... Agora era hora de provar que a nova geração da família Masen era limpa.

Meu vestido carvão era moldado ao corpo, apertando meus seios em um decote profundo, com uma bainha firme no meio das minhas coxas. Edward tinha tido um ataque de tesão quando o viu pela primeira vez, depois deu um piti infantil. Nós concordamos que com uma meia escura fio 80 ficaria mais discreto, mal sabia ele que a meia era uma liga que iria surpreendê-lo depois da festa. Toda vez que o vestido roçava na minha calcinha, tremia por antecipação. Excitação.

Como meu sonho de consumo, Edward usava uma máscara branca e smoking perfeitamente alinhado no corpo. Seus cabelos pareciam uma desordem completa e a expressão comê-lo vivo veio a minha mente mais de uma vez. Entre conversas baixas, sorrisos e verificações da banda. Sarah e Emma estavam sobre o olhar atento de Anita.

Mesmo com toda tensão de ser anfitriã, consegui me divertir. Edward se reuniu com alguns homens em uma sala à parte. O mundo dos negócios não parava, por que não usar esta noite como meio? No meio tempo, uma cabeleira loira puxando para o ruivo chamou minha atenção. Bastou um sorriso e uma luz de reconhecimento me abateu. Tanya estava aqui. Na minha casa. Essa piranha estava brincando com fogo.

Eventualmente, Elizabeth soube – por mim mesma – sobre um possível envolvimento da loira com Edward. Ela disse que desconfiava de todas as mulheres ao seu redor. Realmente foi humilhante conviver com várias mulheres casadas ou não que tinham tido um envolvimento com ele, mas Tanya por ser prima de Esme, era amigável demais com ela. Elizabeth era uma praga, eu já disse isso, ela não negava ninguém.

Outra pessoa ao seu lado me chamou atenção. Meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular pelo seu ridículo disfarce.

- Elizabeth, por que não mostrar a Tanya a famosa recepção que só uma senhora Masen sabe? – chamei sua atenção suavemente e sorri. Ela entendeu o recado, bebendo seu champanhe de uma só vez.

Os mesmos ombros largos. Os mesmos cabelos indisciplinados. Um canto escuro. O sorriso. Era o próprio Edward Masen ali. Na sua antiga casa. No aniversário de 32 anos do seu filho mais velho. Ao me aproximar, fui arrebatada por quentes olhos verdes, totalmente hipnotizadores e brilhantes como do filho.

- Matando saudades, Sr. Masen? – perguntei fazendo-o saltar. – Você achou mesmo que eu não fosse te encontrar? O mesmo cabelo desgrenhado, o andar arrogante, o olhar penetrante com o mais belo tom de verde já visto. Seja bem vindo a minha casa, Sr. Masen. Relembrando velhos tempos? - perguntei docemente. Ele continuava em silêncio, me fitando com um sorriso nos lábios - Olá Sra. Smiths! Espero que goste da festa! - acenei para a velha fofoqueira que prestava atenção em mim.

- Isabella Masen... É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente - disse cordialmente, em um tom baixo, rouco, tão sedutor quanto o do filho - Vejo que sabe preparar bem uma festa.

- Que bom que tenha gostado... Não é todo dia que Edward comemora 32 anos no auge do sucesso. Meu marido merece o melhor! - alfinetei dando suaves goles na minha bebida quente. – Pena que o Sr. nunca esteve presente para isso.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Sarah gritou empurrando as pessoas no seu caminho – Olha isso! Olha só que linda!

- Que garotinha bonita você é. – Edward brincou com minha filha. Uma onda de raiva me abateu. Queria arrancar todos os dedos dele.

- Obrigada, moço. – Sarah disse em um encolher de ombros e ergueu a boneca pra mim – Mamãe, olha que linda a boneca que a Dinda me deu.

- Que linda, amor! Por que você não mostra para o papai? – respondi tão animada quanto pude. Sarah saiu correndo em direção a multidão e eu me virei para o progenitor do meu marido – Vou avisar uma única vez: Nunca mais toque nas minhas filhas ou eu acabo com você. Estamos entendidos? Agora saia dessa casa. Essa noite é do meu marido e você não vai estragar isso.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. – rosnou parecendo ultrajado com minha ameaça.

- Ah não? – sorri com escárnio – Você está morto. E eu posso fazer o que quiser com pessoas mortas. Cuidado com seus passos. Estamos de olhos. – sorri docemente apontando para saída.

Tão suave quanto uma pluma, caminhou em direção a saída com a cabeça erguida. Meu corpo inteiro, antes tão estupidamente tenso, relaxou por um breve segundo antes de conseguir uma bebida gelada e virar de uma vez só. As pessoas ao meu redor pareciam perdidas nos seus próprios mundos, dançando, comendo e bebendo demais para dar importância ao lado escuro atrás da banda. Eu esperava não ter sido vista. Eu esperava que Edward não soubesse disso esta noite.

- Aí está você. – Edward sussurrou me abraçando por trás – Obrigado. Eu reclamei, mas realmente estou me divertindo com essa festa. Viu a boneca que Sarah ganhou? – murmurou beijando meu pescoço.

Eu protegeria Edward do que fosse preciso. Ele estava tão absolutamente feliz que simplesmente não conseguia contar que o pai dele estava ali. Meu marido era impulsivo. Ele simplesmente acabaria com a festa e nossos planos poderiam ir por água abaixo. Não ia dar certo. Hoje era seu aniversário. Eu não queria dor. Só amor. Me passou pela cabeça rapidamente o motivo de tamanha ousadia de Edward Masen, se arriscar aqui, no meio de tanta gente, podendo ser descoberto a todo custo. Como ele entrou? Tanya, na certa. Ela ainda era considerada parte dessa família.

Como Jenks não o percebeu? Será que Maggie sabia que ele estava aqui e falou com Edward? Os celulares estavam no nosso quarto, eu tinha deixado lá para podermos nos divertir. Como Edward reagiria se Jenks soubesse e quisesse contar isso no meio da festa? Como eu iria reagir? Será que alguém...

- Sério, Bella! – Edward me sacodiu – Te chamei para dançar duas vezes! O que houve? – perguntou, mas ele estava sorrindo – Vem dançar comigo. Vamos aproveitar a noite. – sorriu mais abertamente ainda.

Eu não podia contar. Não esta noite.

- Nada. – menti respirando fundo. Edward me olhou nos olhos e não acreditou nem por um segundo, mas deixou passar – Tensão da festa. Eu quero dançar com você.

- Está tudo absolutamente perfeito. – murmurou beijando-me profundamente – Você é maravilhosa.

Não me senti mal por ter ocultado essa informação importante. A felicidade dele vinha em primeiro lugar. A minha família vinha em primeiro lugar. E isso, lutaria com todas as minhas forças. Edward iria entender amanhã.

- Obrigada. Eu te amo. – sussurrei abraçando-o muito apertado – Nunca se esqueça disso.

Eu esperava que entendesse.


	6. Chapter 6

- Ele está aqui. – Tanya disse suavemente, com um leve tremor na voz. – Você está preparado para isso? – perguntou enquanto ouvíamos no silêncio a ilha motores dos jipes ficando cada vez mais altos.

- Não. – respondi honestamente, servindo-me um pouco de Chardonnay.

Vinho entorpece os sentidos. Não queria sentir nenhum tipo de emoção puxada para o remorso. Dor. Medo. Arrependimento. Fazia muito tempo que me permitia sentir essas coisas. Não hoje, não esta noite quando estaria oficialmente revendo meus filhos.

Eu vi Edward e Alice crescerem. Ao contrário do que pensam, estive presente em momentos importantes como formatura, apresentações, eventos públicos. Vi aqueles dois se tornarem homem e mulher de sucesso. Eu vi Alice e Edward casarem, como um expectador na multidão, não menos orgulhoso como pai e com um pouco de esperança que meus erros nunca viessem a tona.

Deixar pistas e forçar Edward a fazer coisas, manipulando sua emoção de perda em relação a minha pessoa me pareceu a tarefa mais fácil em ocultar meu erro de todos. Estava certo de que Isabella seria uma boa distração. Que ela não o deixaria se prender o passo. Tive certeza que ele estava seguindo em frente quando adotou a primeira filha, apesar de não ter o meu sangue, não sendo minha legítima, era linda.

Barulhos de carros na entrada principal da cabana chamou nossa atenção e Tanya entrelaçou os dedos aos meus. Meu maior erro foi confiar em quem não amo. Foi acreditar na amizade que começou baseada em negócios. Nunca perdia nos meus negócios. Meu filho provou ser mais inteligente do que imaginava. Isabella provou ser mais feroz do que imaginava.

Não precisei sentar e esperar muito tempo após a festa de aniversário para receber a notícia que havia estrangeiros na ilha. Não fui até Chicago para zombar de todas aquelas pessoas que choraram a minha morte. Fui até lá para mostrar a Aro que não estava saindo do jogo sem lutar. Não iria desistir tão facilmente de tudo. Não iria permitir que meu filho sofresse ainda mais com minhas atitudes.

Eu matei um homem, eu roubei, fui inescrupuloso e sujo porque isso é quem eu sou. Não o meu filho.

A porta se abriu em um estrondo alto, dois homens musculosos entraram antes, um deles era Emmett, marido de Rosalie. O outro conhecia pelas fotos, era um segurança. Alice deslizou para dentro da casa leve feito uma pluma, com os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados com um olhar determinado no rosto. E então, veio Edward. Ele estava arrumado e tão ridiculamente parecido comigo que quis rir. Durante muitos anos imaginei como seria esse encontro, pela primeira vez não tinha idéia do que esperar de nada e isso me deixava desconfortavelmente ansioso e nervoso. Não sabia ao certo o que encontrar no olhar de Edward. Medo? Saudade? Felicidade? Emoção? Confusão? Talvez, talvez... Mas nunca esperei encontrar tanto ódio nos olhos do meu próprio filho.

Eu tinha acabado com tudo e talvez não tivesse mais volta.

Era o fim.


	7. Chapter 7

**You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium...**

**~XxX~**

.

.

.

Minha festa tinha sido absolutamente incrível. Bella tinha preparado tudo para que eu realmente me divertisse, mesmo com tanta gente lotando o salão de festa da minha casa. As enormes janelas estavam abertas, muita música, som, bebida e risadas. Acredito que não houve uma pessoa naquele ambiente que não tenha se divertido. Embora, nada pudesse comparar ao meu presente de aniversário... Porra.

Encontrar Bella, de liga e chicotes no quarto me fez perguntar o quanto tinha bebido e se a visão era real. O uso de nossa caixa de brinquedos foi muito bem útil durante toda a noite, até o amanhecer, onde encerramos fazendo amor, de frente à janela, com o sol nascendo. Minha mente ainda não tinha conseguido desligar e por isso fiquei observando seu corpo nu, moldado ao meu, respirar suavemente e soltar suspiros doces entre uns movimentos ou outros.

Emma iria acordar em algum momento pela manhã, sem contar meus sogros na casa dormindo em algum quarto de hóspedes. De repente me abateu a vergonha deles terem nos ouvido durante a noite. Charlie não ia deixar isso passar tão facilmente. A natureza implicante e brincalhona do meu sogro se misturava com sua maneira de me amar como seu próprio filho. A mesa do café seria recheada por piadas e brincadeiras dele.

Com muita preguiça, vesti uma cueca e calça de pijamas, busquei meu celular desligado e segui em direção ao escritório. Alguns e-mails não lidos e poucas coisas para resolver, liguei meu celular e tinha quase cinquenta mensagens de Jenks. Bastou uma para meu sangue literalmente gelar e depois correr quente pelas minhas veias.

Ele esteve aqui. Esteve dentro da minha casa.

Não havia fotos. Só um relato detalhado de como Maggie seguiu Tanya pelo satélite. Nós só conseguíamos observa-la através do satélite. Ele ainda era uma incógnita. Segundo Jenks, ela estava acompanhada e possivelmente esse homem era ele. O nome listado na recepção era John. Tanya tinha direito a um convidado, ela era da família. Por enquanto...

- Bella, você não vai acreditar! – gritei invadindo o quarto – Ele esteve... – parei vendo-a sentada, embalada por um vestido longo e chorando.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou fungando, com novas lágrimas caindo no seu rosto.

- Você sabe o quê? Por que você está chorando?

- Eu sei. Eu o vi. Eu falei com ele. – murmurou entre soluços – Eu o expulsei daqui.

O quê?

- Bella...

- Me desculpa, mas eu não me arrependo. Você estava tão feliz. Tão bem. Ele não podia estragar tudo. Acabar com sua alegria, sua festa, seu sorriso.

- Bella...

- Ele veio com Tanya. Eu acho.

- Bella...

- O quê? Grita logo! – gritou entre o choro – Eu quis te contar depois, mas você queria dançar. Você queria se divertir. Há quanto tempo nós não fazemos isso? Há quanto tempo não somos nós mesmos sem essa maldita preocupação sobre nossa pele?

- Por que você não me contou? – gritei, sentindo uma onda de fúria me abater bem forte – Por que nesse inferno você não me chamou? Porra, ele é o caralho do meu pai!

- Eu fiz uma escolha.

- Mentir? Por que eu perguntei que diabos tinha acontecido com você e você disse que nada.

- Sim, eu escolhi mentir.

- Por que, Isabella? Por que você escolheu mentir sabendo que aquele momento seria importante pra mim? Por que?

- Porque eu não aguento mais. – respondeu baixo, fungando. Meu coração bateu duas vezes mais forte. – Sua felicidade é minha vida. Mas as minhas filhas vêm em primeiro lugar. Eu não o queria perto delas. O que teria acontecido? Você teria socado o rosto dele? Chorado? Todas aquelas pessoas lá saberiam que ele está vivo? Isso nos prejudicaria? O que Alice faria? Conseguiríamos ser discretos?

- Você não aguenta mais? – sussurrei ajoelhando-me a sua frente – E o que você acha?Que eu aguento? Quando você casou comigo sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Eu não sabia que você seria o amor da minha vida e o pai das minhas filhas. As coisas mudaram dentro de mim, Edward. Eu não posso perder nenhum de vocês. Eu não posso perder o Edward brincalhão, amável, apaixonado e pai que eu tenho todos os dias e que dorme comigo. – gritou secando as lágrimas e me empurrando pra longe – É muita coisa pra segurar. Eu durmo e acordo preocupada com quando você começar a cair em negação e sucumbir a necessidade de fechar o mundo ao seu redor. Como vou sustentar a empresa, casa, criança e marido ao mesmo tempo? Eu preciso de você bem! Eu não posso...

Porra. Porra... Ela iria me deixar.

- Bella... – chamei seu nome para fazê-la me olhar – Não vou... Cair em negação. – murmurei

- Será que não? Olha seu estado porque ele esteve perto de você!

- Você é mais importante que ele. – murmurei beijando-a – Você é minha vida. Meu amor.

- Edward... Eu estou com medo. – confessou chorando, me abraçando muito apertado – Se tudo desmoronar? Como vamos proteger as meninas?

- Você não pode me deixar. – sussurrei beijando-a rudemente – Eu te proíbo de pensar em me deixar. Nada é o mesmo sem você. Por favor, eu te amo.

- Eu nunca te deixaria. – sussurrou engatando as pernas ao meu redor – Me prometa que vai pensar em nós antes dele. Me prometa que vai nos proteger. Me prometa que irá pensar antes de agir. Eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas eu estou esperando o velho Edward que grita, some e quebra coisas. Nós temos duas pessoas pequenas e inocentes que dependem da nossa sanidade. Do nosso amor. Por favor.

- Isabella Marie Swan Masen, você e as nossas filhas são tudo que realmente importa. Eu prometo resolver isso, da melhor maneira que encontrar, protegendo você e as meninas com todas as minhas forças. Confie em mim.

- Desculpa por te mentido. – sussurrou desviando o olhar – Eu espero que você entenda.

Fui para a academia descarregar minha fúria assassina nos golpes do boxe. Também precisava colocar minha mente para pensar além de quebrar alguma coisa. Ele tinha vindo até a minha casa, disfarçado, para quê? Me ver? Alertar sobre algo? Ameaçar? O que diabos ele queria aqui? Não tinha gostado dele perto das minhas filhas. Inferno, perto de Bella. Respirando fundo e concentrando em meus golpes entendi o ponto de vista dela, mesmo que estivesse chateado e magoado com sua omissão. Bella não esconderia isso para sempre, mas não anula que gostaria de tê-lo visto não importando a merda que eu fosse fazer disso.

Se bem que Bella tinha a maldita razão ao ser racional. A festa não era um momento propício para o reencontro. Eu acabaria com tudo. Ou Alice. Ou a minha mãe. Inferno, Aro Volturi estava na festa com sua esposa. Será que ele sabia? Será que estava esperado por um escândalo para desestabilizar meus negócios? Por que meu pai compactuaria com isso deixando tudo pra mim? Aro quis ser descoberto. Será que eles romperam?

Eram tantas malditas perguntas que minha alternativa era sentar com Bella e rever todos os documentos do banco da Alemanha. Meu banho quente foi repleto de perguntas e respostas inacabáveis. Quando me dei conta de que estava fazendo tudo errado novamente. Não podia colocar minhas necessidades e ansiedades na frente do bem estar das minhas filhas.

A razão maldita estava com Bella novamente.

Encontrei Bella na sala com seus pais e as crianças rindo de alguma coisa que Sarah falou. Sorri porque isso era uma família de verdade. Eu jamais abriria mão disso. Sentei no sofá e puxei-a pra mim, não me importando com a presença dos seus pais durante meu beijo apaixonado.

- Eu entendo você. Me desculpe.

- Só se você me desculpar. – sussurrou esfregando seu nariz no meu.

- Claro. Sempre te desculparei, minha mamãe urso.

- Nós precisamos conversar, sua família vem fazer uma pequena reunião íntima do seu aniversário.

- Isso ficará para depois. Nós contaremos a eles.

- Meus pais... – sussurrou

- Então, contaremos em outro momento. – concordei beijando-a docemente – Amo você.

Os próximos dias foram apertados para conseguirmos nos reunir com calma sobre a aparição dele na festa. Todos sabiam do tema e Victória estava terminantemente proibida de comparecer a reunião porque todos contavam com muito estresse. Bella esteve inquieta a noite inteira, tentando prever a reação da família com sua atitude de expulsá-lo da festa sem alertar a ninguém. Eu tinha garantido que todos iriam compreender se ela explicasse os motivos com calma.

Não foi bem o que aconteceu. Alice foi a única a bater na mesma tecla insistentemente.

- Parem de brigar! – Emmett rugiu separando Alice e Bella – Assim, nenhuma das duas está chegando a lugar nenhum!

- Santo Deus, Alice! – Rosalie suspirou – Irmã, eu te amo, mas você está exagerando. Não é sobre você. É sobre nós. Nossa família. Eu entendi o ponto de Bella, nós não sabemos o que ele queria.

- Saberíamos se ela não tivesse o expulsado da festa sem nos comunicar. – Alice granou irritada.

- Será que valeria a pena? – Esme interrompeu suavemente – O que nós realmente ganharíamos além de um escândalo?

- Não podemos adivinhar. – Jasper disse calmamente – Estou com a Bella.

- Não é sobre estar certa ou não. – Bella disse segurando a mão de Alice – É sobre a nossa família.

- Diz a mulher que casou com meu irmão por dinheiro, querendo me dizer como reagir sobre o bastardo do meu pai biológico. – Alice puxou a mão para longe. Bella ficou congelada no lugar. Eu senti meu rosto arder como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa. A sala inteira permaneceu em um silêncio atônito.

- Alice! – Esme gritou ficando furiosa quando Bella levantou da mesa.

- Bella, sente-se. – ordenei firme - Nunca mais na sua vida ofenda minha mulher dentro da minha casa. – disse lentamente tentando controlar minha raiva apontando para Alice – Não interessa a nenhum de vocês a maneira que meu casamento foi feito. Ela é minha esposa de todas as maneiras. Nunca falhou nisso. Nada te dá o direito de tratá-la diferente. O mesmo pai que fodeu com a sua vida, fodeu com a minha e eu não estou tratando mal ninguém por isso. – respirei fundo segurando a mão trêmula da minha esposa e da minha irmã ao mesmo tempo – Nós somos uma família, independente da ação dele.

Alice começou a chorar, soluçando desculpas para Bella. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela ainda não estava aceitando nenhum pedido de desculpas, mas ela apertou minha mão em agradecimento. Então, ela começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Você está agindo feito uma cadela. – Rosalie brigou com Alice – E Bella, todos nós sabemos que você ama meu irmão mais que a si mesma. Não fique assim, por favor. O ponto totalmente não é esse. Aro quer algo que Edward não está disposto a dar e esse algo está conosco. – Rosalie opinou e eu concordei. – Pára de chorar, Alice.

- Alice. Eu não me importo com sua opinião sobre meu casamento, mas esta merda, ameaça o bem estar das minhas filhas e um julgamento quanto à isso eu não aceitarei. Você está sendo ingrata. Foi criada na porra de um berço de ouro, com leite moça e morango. – Bella disse lentamente, com a voz grave em fervor, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Alice – Você não pode me atacar para satisfazer seu ponto de ebulição. Ou você joga junto ou sentará lá na sala com as crianças para brincar.

Os lábios de Rosalie tremeram em um sorriso, mas foi Emmett quem começou a rir alto, acompanhado por Jasper – que ganhou um olhar estreito de Alice – e meu pai limpou a garganta, parecendo querer entrar no riso. Esme olhou docemente para Bella e depois Alice, sorrindo levemente. Bella não tinha desviado o olhar, ela estava falando absolutamente sério independente da risada e Alice assentiu, mostrando que entendeu o recado.

- Vou pedir a Dora para servir o jantar. Podemos continuar mais tarde e dar tempo para acalmar os nervos. – Bella disse calmamente, retomando o controle da situação – Vou verificar as crianças.

- Eu vou também. – Rosalie disse rapidamente – Está na hora do remédio de Ethan.

- Alice, por que você não vem comigo a cozinha ajudar Dora? - Esme chamou suavemente, saindo da sala.

- Vocês querem uma bebida? – perguntei aos rapazes e todos assentiram caminhando comigo até o bar da sala. Emma passou por mim meio andando, meio correndo da mãe dela e eu quase a atropelei. Aprendeu a falar ontem, estava querendo correr hoje. – Devagar, minha gostosa. – provoquei cutucando-a com o pé através da fralda, ela riu e olhou sobre os ombros e viu a proximidade de Bella, caindo fora, agarrando os pelos de Dom para fugir.

- Emma! – Bella gritou tentando não rir – Hora de comer, filha. Vem. – disse suavemente e ela negou com os dedinhos gordinhos – Sua irmã vai comer com seu primo.

- Ora, ora, essa princesa pode comer quando quiser. – Carlisle interviu pegando Emma – É a princesinha do Vovô. Não quer comer? Dane-se!

- Pai!

- Não vou me estressar. – Bella murmurou voltando para sala e Emma mordeu o queixo do avô.

- Você sabe que o único que vai lidar com mau humor será eu. – murmurei servindo nossa bebida.

- Não compadeço. Seu avô fez a mesma coisa, eu sobrevivi a fúria da sua mãe. Não me importo. – respondeu sorrindo, paparicando Emma.

- Não é engraçado, velhote. – murmurei pegando minha filha dele, indo até a cozinha – Aqui está a fujona. – sussurrei para Bella e ela sorriu, pegando Emma. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrou beijando-me.

Eu era um homem de regras. Minha vida era determinada por um tipo de controle antes de conhecer Bella. Ela tornava as coisas impossíveis por nunca obedecer nada ou porque meu mundo girava em torno dela e dane-se o controle absoluto. Eu só precisava dela e das meninas para ser feliz. Lutar estava me dando o domínio de controlar minhas emoções mais baixas, como minha violência e meus intensos desejos negros. Eventualmente, eu sabia que minha esposa e família estavam sobrecarregadas com esse assunto e resolvi tomar rédeas da situação por conta própria.

Encontrei alguns documentos que antes pareciam nebulosos na minha mente, em uma das pastas que Bella havia separado e também Jenks achou coisas interessantes no arquivo morto da Masen que quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco. Ângela teve que providenciar água com açúcar e um calmante antes que visitasse o hospital contra vontade. Meu rosto parecia pegar fogo de ódio e confusão diante de toda merda que estava lendo.

A semana inteira passou enquanto estava planejando sozinho – eventualmente com a ajuda de Jenks – o que faria e acabei relembrando pequenas coisas durante o período de investigação. Decidi que não contaria isso a Bella, a maior parte de tudo que estava descobrindo era ilegal. Bella e eu éramos casados com partilha de bens após o casamento e bom, nós tínhamos muita coisa juntos. Nada disso poderia cair sobre ela e minhas filhas. O fato de ter mudado o contrato após um ano de casado poderia atrair a atenção da receita federal como algo negativo para nós.

Visto que tínhamos muitas coisas negativas.

Meu coração estava apertado diante da enorme merda que meu pai fez pouco antes de supostamente morrer. Como ele pode ter feito isso comigo? Deixado essa bomba pra cima de mim?

Minha mente estava distante. De acordo com os documentos – que agora faziam muito mais sentido que antes – percebi que poderia secar a fonte de renda atual dele com Tanya. Só não tinha como compreender porque Aro queria essas apólices de seguro. Precisava investigar mais o regimento interno da empresa. Eu não podia parar.

- Amor? Nós podemos conversar um pouquinho? – Bella perguntou cautelosamente

- Faremos isso na cama. – respondi puxando-a pra mim e beijei seu rosto. Nós fomos juntos para o quarto, deixando a porta do quarto das meninas abertas. Dom estava dormindo no corredor entre o quarto de Emma e Sarah. Nos deitamos juntos sobre as cobertas. – Diga-me.

- Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo. – murmurou irritada – Por quê?

- Para te proteger. – respondi firme – Não há nada que irá me fazer te contar isso. Eu preciso de você segura e inteira para as meninas quando eu tiver de ir.

- Você vai aonde, Edward?- Bella gritou assustada.

- Calma, não será hoje ou amanhã, eventualmente, irei ao encontro dele. Bella, é pior do que eu imaginava ou esperava dele. Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou quase chorando – Por favor, toma cuidado. Eu nunca poderia ser inteira sem você.

- Eu também não, meu amor. Mas eu coloquei a gente nisso e vou tirar. – respondi abraçando-a bem apertado – Ele vai pagar por isso.

- Eu confio em você. E eu te amo.

- Amanhã nós temos um compromisso pela tarde toda, você poderia verificar se sua mãe ou a minha pode ficar com as meninas? – perguntei cobrindo-nos com o edredom e ela jogou a perna sobra a minha cintura, deitando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Nós vamos fazer o quê? – perguntou com um brilho de malícia nos olhos.

- Bonitinha, tire sua mente suja da sarjeta. – murmurei beijando-a, sugando seus lábios e massageando seus seios ternamente. Bella era de toques delicados em dias delicados. Eu poderia segurar sua bunda com força e fodê-la fortemente amanhã, mas hoje, eu sentia pelo seu olhar a necessidade de tudo bem lento. Bem sensitivo. Era estranho porque eu apenas sabia o que ela precisava.

- Tem certeza que preciso tirar minha mente de lá ou prefere que eu tire minha calcinha? – sussurrou escovando os lábios contra os meus, massageando minha crescente ereção pela calça do pijama.

- Tire sua calcinha e a sua blusa. – ordenei empurrando minha calça para fora do meu corpo – Você é tudo que eu preciso na minha vida. – falei ao seu ouvido, levando minha mão para o meio das duas pernas, passando a ponta do meu dedo pelos seus lábios, sentindo seu seio endurecer na minha boca – Eu amo que você sempre fique pronta pra mim.

- Eu amo amar você. – sussurrou cavando as unhas no meu couro cabeludo – Eu amo tudo em você. Me ame agora. Seja meu.

Enquanto empurrei minha língua dentro da sua boca, empurrei outra parte do meu corpo dentro dela, engolindo seus gemidos e sussurros doces através dos meus movimentos de entrada e saída. Eu queria senti-la. Nunca seria o suficiente.

- Eu amo você para sempre. – murmurei perdido na nuvem de prazer que só ela me proporcionava.

Envolvendo as pernas e os braços ao redor do meu corpo, ela sorriu brilhantemente olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu vou amar você por toda minha vida, Edward. – sussurrou meio gemendo – E eu vou estar ao seu lado até ficarmos velhinhos. – murmurou entre gemidos, ficando cada vez mais ofegante – Eu confio em você.

Era tudo que precisava ouvir.

.

.

.

.

**Obrigada por tudo até aqui. **

**Até o próximo. **


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella

Edward tinha partido.

E levado meu coração junto.

E eu despedacei.

Minha mãe tinha me consolado dizendo que desde pequena não sabia lidar com a distância e a saudade. Que quando viajou com meu pai para acompanhá-lo em um congresso da universidade, eu fiquei doente, com febre, sem vontade de comer ou brincar. Minha tia tinha estado preocupada e desesperada ao meu redor, tentando inutilmente me animar, o que só aconteceu quando eles retornaram e me levaram para casa. Cheguei a voltar a fazer xixi na cama e regredir na escola. Desde então, eles tentavam revezar nas viagens até que ficasse maior. Não que isso tivesse melhorado, aos 8 anos, lembro que eles viajaram em lua-de-mel e eu fiquei tão triste, tão com dor no coração que chorei escondido da Tia Sue durante as noites.

Se minha mãe soubesse o real motivo da partida de Edward, não estaria me tratando feito uma menina boba não amadurecida com saudades do marido. Ela estaria ao meu lado, rezando para que ele voltasse inteiro pra mim. Foi preciso dois meses. Dois longos meses para tudo desmoronar. Edward pensa que eu não sei que ele segurou as pontas até o meu aniversário e eu esperava que ele estivesse de volta antes do aniversário das meninas.

Foi no festival de verão, comemoração do sucesso do leilão para o hospital que ele recebeu a ligação. A polícia federal estava nos caçando. Jenks tinha conseguido rastrear um mandato de prisão domiciliar para nós dois. Edward partiu antes que isso se concretizasse. E para minha infelicidade, ele optou em não me contar nada. Tanto Emmett quanto Jenks acreditavam que eu precisava estar em casa, caso a polícia aparecesse e também, não deveria saber absolutamente nada sobre o que - seja a merda que fosse - Edward Masen deixou para nós. Aro queria algo que esteve conosco esse tempo todo. Ele manipulou o sistema completamente, nos fazendo acreditar que Calahan era um perigo com Demetri, quando na verdade, Marcus quem esteve por trás de tudo.

Não era idiota. Eu vivi certas coisas. No dia que Edward saiu com Marcus, eu fui supostamente sequestrada. Eles assassinam uma mulher idêntica a mim - que já devia estar presa a eles - e depois somem com o jardineiro que foi pago para atear fogo na nossa casa. Sem contar Sam. O homem apagou dez anos da vida dele, enganando completamente o sistema de proteção da Masen e quase nos matou em uma noite que estávamos sozinhos em casa. Tantas coisas ruins que eu mal podia acreditar que tinham acontecido e não podia deixar que acontecesse novamente. Ainda não tinha trocado os lençóis. Já faziam doze horas que ele tinha ido. Doze longas horas desde a última vez que fizemos amor, lenta e apaixonadamente na cama. Eu chorei sem conseguir dizer que estava bem. Eu amava Edward demais para perdê-lo de vista. Aro era perigoso demais. E o que Edward sabia poderia matá-lo.

Tudo começou quando suas horas no escritório aumentaram e suas ligações com Jenks eram secretas. Ele nunca tinha me escondido nada e quando perguntava, respondia qualquer coisa que desviasse o assunto. Não pressionei os botões porque deveria ter um motivo, talvez não quisesse me preocupar a toa, mas quando o silêncio se arrastou por semanas, não aguentei e ouvi o que não queria: Ele não iria me contar.

Dizer que um enorme medo me bateu seria eufemismo. Eu estava apavorada. Meu relacionamento com Edward começou baseado na confiança. Sabia que ele nunca iria mentir ou me trair. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, mesmo no nosso início de relacionamento mais louco. A primeira indicação de que estávamos em perigo foi quando ele me levou para atirar. Tudo bem que quando estava grávida de Emma tinha pedido isso, mas, eu sabia que ele só tinha dito que sim para não me contrariar. Edward e um instrutor passaram o dia me ensinando a carregar diferentes armas, limpar, travar e atirar.

- Um segundo de hesitação é uma vida. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido - Mire no alvo - instruiu segurando meus braços -Concentre-se. Foque-se. - ordenou ao pé do meu ouvido - Atire.

Eu faria isso. Por ele. Por mim. Pelas nossas filhas. Pela nossa família. Eu atirei bem no coração do boneco desejando arduamente que aquele fosse o nosso real inimigo sem rosto. Eu tive que deixar de ir a empresa quando fui seguida pela cidade. Estava em verdadeiro pânico no momento que pisei na escola de Sarah com Emma no colo e reparei no mesmo carro azul prateado que tinha parado atrás de mim no sinal, quatro ruas abaixo da avenida principal. Por medida de segurança, além de dois guarda-costas da Masen, eu também andava com uma arma abaixo do banco do motorista. Os seguranças da Masen o perseguiram por toda cidade, até que, quando encurralado, começou a atirar contra o carro. Edward mandou os seguranças recuarem imediatamente. Na hora não entendi muito, depois compreendi que se a polícia estava nos vigiando, um tiroteio com nossos funcionários envolvidos em pleno horário de rush na cidade não seria bom.

Fiquei com tanto medo que Sarah imediatamente estava tendo aulas em casa. A diretora da escola foi compreensiva mesmo quando não dei muitos detalhes. Minha mãe ficou um pouco preocupada, percebendo o clima estranho e insistiu querendo conversar sobre o problema. A próxima mudança repentina foi Tyler reaparecer. O homem tinha se aposentado e agora, estava de volta no comando da segurança até que tudo isso passasse. Novos homens tinham aparecido com ele. As semanas foram tensas e intensas. Edward e eu mal conversamos sobre o assunto em si, mesmo que ele estivesse me poupando, eu sabia que em algum momento, ele teria que ir. Todas as noites, eu deitava com ele e o abraçava apertado, sentindo seu coração acelerado.

Victória e James se mudaram para minha casa para que não ficasse sozinha enquanto ele fosse. Esme também estava mais aqui do em casa. E Jasper também se instalou em um quarto porque Alice iria com Edward e Emmett. Meu cunhado decidiu ficar porque alguém iria precisar ficar na presidência da Masen com James.

- Você precisa levar mais alguns casacos. - disse separando sua jaqueta. - Não esquece do relógio.

- Está tudo bem, se esquecer algo, compro no meio do caminho.

- Não use o cartão de crédito em lugar nenhum. - murmurei fungando - Se você usar, eles vão te achar.

- Eu sei querida. Peter e Maggie irão usar meu cartão e meu telefone em lugares distintos para distrair a atenção. - respondeu me abraçando - Fica calma. Eu prometo que eu vou voltar. Eu te amo, Isabella. Eu te amo muito. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Eu te amo. Volte pra mim o mais rápido possível, inteiro e bem, ok? - sussurrei beijando-o - E quando o ver, dê um chute nas bolas. Diga que foi lembrança da nora dele.

- Eu darei, pode ter certeza que sim.

Na calada da noite, observei meu marido se despedir das nossas meninas adormecidas e sair, em direção ao desconhecido. Eu esperava muito piscar e acordar no momento que ele retornasse, mas tudo que aconteceu foi cair no chão do hall de entrada, chorando compulsivamente, sendo amparada pela minha melhor amiga.

- Bella... - Victória sussurrou arrastando o indicador pelo meu nariz - Vamos lá preguiçosa, você está fedendo a mofo nessa cama. Definitivamente precisa escovar os dentes e pentear esse cabelo.

- O quê? - perguntei debilmente, ainda muito sonolenta - O que vocês fizeram comigo?

- Carlisle foi induzido a te dar um calmante. Estou grávida e as pessoas não podem me negar absolutamente nada.

- Quanto tempo dormi?

- Umas doze horas. Eu deixaria dormir mais, só que tem duas princesinhas implorando pela mãe na mesa do jantar. - respondeu afagando meus cabelos.

- Merda, minha filhas! Elas dormiram bem? Comeram? O que vocês disseram a ela sobre a ausência de Edward? - sentei na cama rapidamente sentindo uma forte vertigem, o que me fez virar para o lado e vomitar. - Merda!

- Oh querida, fica calma. - Victória sussurrou segurando meus cabelos - Fique aqui, vou chamar Esme. Não se mexe.

- Cadê minha mãe? - perguntei sentindo lágrimas pinicar nos meus olhos.

- Ela teve que ir.

- Chame-a de volta, por favor. - respondi querendo levantar, mas Victória me impediu - Não estou doente, foi uma vertigem. Preciso que alguém limpe isso e quero tomar banho.

- Tudo bem, não feche a porta, ok?

Meu banho foi mais lento do que esperava, minha mente ainda não estava cem por cento e me perguntei se meu sogro tinha me dado calmante para elefante por estar tão lesada. Esme foi gentil o suficiente em desembaraçar meu cabelo e fazer uma trança frouxa. Coloquei uma roupa de casa e fui atrás das minhas pequenas pimentas, que gritavam na cozinha, rindo de alguma coisa que Jasper estava encenando para as duas. Ele seria um pai adorável As meninas tinham perguntando por Edward e ninguém respondeu algo concreto não sabendo o que eu queria que ambas soubesse.

O jantar foi tranquilo, minha fossa tinha passado e a preocupação estava gritando pelas minhas veias, me deixando alerta a qualquer barulho. Deitei com Sarah e Emma no quarto para assistir desenhos e conversar, compensar o tempo que fiquei dormindo e as duas ficaram com minha sogra. Esme estava visivelmente cansada e eu sabia o quão demais Sarah podia ir quando não estava tendo a atenção desejada.

- Mamãe, papai não vem para a histórinha? - Sarah perguntou de repente - Estou com sono. Ele está demorando.

- Querida, presta atenção na mamãe rapidinho. - pedi desligando a tevê e ela virou-se pra mim bem atenta. - Papai foi fazer uma viagem do trabalho. Por umas noites ele não vai poder participar da histórinha. Ele volta logo.

- É por isso que você está triste?

- Um pouquinho, mamãe sente saudade do papai. - respondi honestamente.

- Uhn... Nós vamos falar com ele no telefone? - perguntou mordendo os lábios. Era tão bonita.

- Sempre que possível. - respondi uma meia verdade. Edward não ligaria muito. Eu tinha de aceitar porque foi o combinado e me manteria segura com as meninas. - Agora porque você não deita? Mamãe vai contar sua favorita.

- Winnie Pooh! - gritou e Emma mexeu bruscamente no seu sono - Desculpa.

Somente algumas horas depois de velar o sono das minhas meninas mais lindas do mundo consegui relaxar e cochilar um pouco. Faltava muito pouco para amanhecer e percebi já estar ficando louca pela ausência de Edward.

O restante da semana se passou com uma lentidão exagerada. Entre a rotina básica da casa, com mais seis pessoas praticamente morando comigo e meus pais indo e vindo o dia inteiro, continuei me recolhendo no silêncio, passando mal quase todos os dias com um enjôo maldito. Sem contar a dor de cabeça e no corpo. Uma pessoa atropelada por um caminhão parecia melhor do que eu. Esme acreditava que estava com alguma virose e insistia que Carlisle me examinasse, mas eu não estava saindo de casa para nada.

No fundo, estava esperando a minha hora de agir. Em algum momento a casa iria cair sobre as nossas cabeças. Jasper e eu nos preparamos para ataques de imprensa e quando o dia chegou, percebi que faria qualquer coisa pela minha família.

Tyler bateu a porta do escritório avisando que as meninas estavam no quarto e que um agente do FBI e o investigador da Receita Federal estavam me aguardando na sala. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e enviei um e-mail para Jenks, deixando-o saber da visita e que precisaria da sua presença o mais rápido possível. Na sala, dois homens altos e esquisitos estavam sentados ao sofá, olhando tudo ao redor com bastante interesse.

- Boa tarde, senhores. Sou Isabella Masen, em que posso ajudar? - perguntei limpando a garganta. Ambos levantaram e esticaram suas mãos, mas deliberadamente ignorei - Pois não?

- Sou Agente David e esse é o Investigador Leon. - o mais alto e moreno apresentou-se.

- Seja breve.

- Nós precisamos saber do seu marido. Caso não saiba, duas semanas atrás foi datada uma ordem de revisão de contratos na Masen e recibos de impostos. Além de recebermos apenas os recibos de impostos através do Diretor Financeiro, o James, não vimos o seu marido pelas bandas. Onde ele se encontra? Edward saindo do país corre o risco de que a justiça determine um mandato de prisão e não revogue dessa vez.

Dessa vez, eu ri. A prisão domiciliar tinha sido revogada a pedido do Governador querendo abafar o caso, principalmente com sua relação estreita com Edward.

- Não sei. Se o encontrar, me avise também.

- Como assim?

- Edward arrumou as malas e sumiu. - respondi olhando-o para deixar claro - Eu não faço idéia de onde ele se encontra.

- Vocês estão se separando?

- Também não sei. O que você pensaria caso seu marido desaparece no mapa?

- Você foi perseguida na outra semana. Sabe quem está por trás disso?

- Tenho minhas suspeitas. Nos últimos anos, nós fomos bastante perseguidos.

- Sra. Masen, vou ser sincero com você. - o investigador disse - O histórico da Masen desde o momento que Edward assumiu a empresa sempre foi impecável. Não estou certo de que ele esteja fugindo de nós. Vocês estão sendo ameaçados?

- A senhora quando grávida sofreu um atentado, Sra. Masen. E um dos seguranças tentou matar vocês. Nada disso está passando despercebido. - Agente David disse. Oh, que bom. Pensei que fossemos os vilões aqui.

- Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo no momento ou o porquê Edward foi.

- Esses são os nossos telefones, precisamos que compareça na segunda-feira ao distrito para prestar depoimento simples. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, nos ligue.

- Se você estiver sendo ameaçada ou em perigo, nos ligue. - insistiu e assenti.

Minha aparência devia estar uma merda para esses homens sentirem pena de mim. Eu queria gritar que Aro Volturi estava atrás disso. Que ele era o homem culpado por minha família estar separada e pela Masen estar sendo investigada. Queria dizer que Edward Masen estava vivo e que meu marido tinha ido, seja lá onde, reunir informações para ter um confronto com seu pai. Eu não podia fazer isso porque não sabiam quais os riscos que minha boca grande e raiva maternal poderiam nos colocar. Eu tinha que confiar no instinto dos homens da família em resolver as coisas... E cuidar das minhas filhas e de mim mesma para o dia que Edward finalmente voltasse para casa.

- Vamos caminhar um pouco na esteira? Ajuda a limpar a mente. - Rosalie disse batendo na minha porta. Ela estava morrendo de saudades de Emmett, porém, muito mais equilibrada que eu. Assenti e puxei duas malhas de ginástica e troquei de roupa. Caminhar faria bem.

A mídia estava acampando na porta da minha casa, ligando, deixando tanto eu quanto Jane malucas. Sarah estava sentindo falta de Edward, chorando pelo pai, pedindo o pai, segurando o telefone achando que era ele quem estava ligando. Emma, da sua forma, estava choramingando mais que o normal e não queria me deixar de jeito nenhum. A náusea e a dor de cabeça me acompanharam pelas duas semanas seguintes.

- Oh querida, vamos à clínica. Lá Carlisle pode te examinar melhor. - Esme disse suavemente, afagando minhas costas - Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. Rosalie fica com as meninas. Ethan vai distrair Sarah.

Carlisle me fez uma série de perguntas, um histórico hospitalar, perguntou sobre minha alimentação e só na merda do período menstrual que eu travei. Quando tinha sido isso? Ele tentou acalmar minha crise de choro compulsivo dizendo que pelo estresse que estava vivendo no último mês poderia ter ocasionado um atraso e que um teste resolveria isso. Esme disse que se fosse um bebê, seria ótimo. Eu não discordava, seria muito bom, teríamos uma explicação para a merda que me sentia, mas ainda assim, estava triste porque Edward não teria ideia que seria pai novamente.

Obviamente, o resultado deu positivo. No mesmo instante marquei uma consulta médica para o dia seguinte, um exame de sangue e ultrassom, precisando ter uma ideia de quanto tempo estava. Nós combinamos não contar para Edward. Mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse ligado para casa.

Eu sentia falta dele todo segundo. Era como se não respirasse sem Edward. O mundo não tinha cor.

Minha médica disse que estava com seis semanas de gestação, o tamanho do bebê era normal e que estava tudo muito bem comigo, exceto minha pressão. Disse que estava muito estressada e foi confirmado que as dores de cabeça só iriam diminuir quando ficasse quieta. Preocupada, me passou duas semanas de repouso absoluto, com verificações de pressão. Carlisle poderia fazer isso e mantê-la informada, assim não precisaria sair da mansão até o centro de Chicago.

Eu não tinha assimilado ainda que estava grávida novamente. Devia estar pulando de felicidade, não estava triste, mas também não tinha estado no pleno estado de purpurina. Minha preocupação de manter mais uma criança segura quando queria cair e desmoronar, bater as pernas e os pés de saudade, fazendo a birra do século aumentava cada vez mais.

- Nós não podemos contar isso a ela. - Carlisle disse firme para Tyler - Ela está mal. Tem certeza que não pode resolver isso sem envolvê-la?

Ouvi a conversa dos dois atrás da porta do escritório. Carlisle estava agindo feito um cão de guarda nos últimos dias, filtrando informações que eu deveria saber. Só estava cuidando e zelando da minha saúde, por mais adorável que fosse, era irritante ter babá.

- Eu vou tentar, Sr. Eu fui contratado por ela, para mantê-la informada e segura.

- Eu sei, isso era antes da minha nora descobrir que está grávida e um pouco delicada.

- Se não conseguir encontrar o sinal do Sr. Masen novamente, terei que dizer que o perdi.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa.

- Infelizmente, não diz. Ele pode não estar morto, alguém pode estar nos cegando propositalmente. O sinal vai e volta com frequências baixas e nos locais de transição. Tenho a sensação de que entraram no sistema da Masen.

Não era mais aquela garotinha. E por isso, decidi agir.

- Agente David? - disse quando a ligação foi atendida - Preciso que venha até a minha casa. Mudei de idéia. Tenho muitas coisas para te contar. Preciso da sua ajuda e conto com o seu silêncio.

- Pode contar comigo, Sra. Masen. Estarei aí em meia hora.

- Obrigada.

Mesmos com os protestos irritados de Tyler e os constantes avisos de que estaríamos em sérios problemas com Edward, decidi que não iria arriscar a vida do meu marido por bobeira. Eu confiava nele, não confiava em Aro Volturi. Talvez com a polícia ciente do que estávamos fazendo, ele fosse pego. Esse homem tinha que ter dado algum deslize na vida. Tinha de conseguir incapacitá-lo de alguma maneira. Realmente não acreditava que o Masen pai tivesse querendo nos ferir, ele pode ser a culpa disso tudo. Já Edward acreditava que ele era louco e doente. Bom, tirando pelo fato que forjou sua própria morte e foi capaz de tirar sua filha dos braços da mãe e entregar a ex-mulher como se não tivesse nada a ver com isso, ele precisava de cinco camisas de forças.

Em mais ou menos seis horas, conversei com o Agente David na presença de Jenks, Tyler e James. Todos nós concordamos com as mesmas versões de fato e meio que sem querer o policial disse que Aro também estava sendo investigado pela receita federal. Me senti um pouco mais otimista porque a primeira parte do plano tinha dado certo e a gente nem ficou sabendo. Foi um motivo pelo qual ele se desesperou e resolveu atacar, tirando o foco de si mesmo.

Meu celular tocou logo após o agente ter ido embora, com mais informações sobre Aro Volturi. Jenks me garantiu que fiz a coisa certa. Edward era cabeça dura demais para decidir que a polícia poderia ajudar caso as coisas ficassem muito feias. Também ganhamos proteção policial na Mansão porque estávamos apreensivos com o rumo das investigações.

Depois do jantar, disse a Jenks que ele era meu hóspede e não iria embora. Seguimos para o solário depois que as meninas dormiram e o encurralei para me contar que diabos tinha acontecido e porquê Edward teve que ir embora na calada da noite. Depois de ameaçá-lo e chorar porque estou grávida e mereço informações, ele suspirou alegando que me entenderia sozinha com meu marido. Beijei meus dedinhos para jurar juradinho que ficaria de bico calado. E então, ele contou que tudo estava debaixo do nosso nariz. Fomos tolos. E muito bem enganados.

Aro Volturi na verdade se chamava Paolo Caius Occiollo. Italiano, de 53 anos, radicado nos Estados Unidos após começar a trabalhar para Industrias Park, isso aos 20 anos idade, que, por nenhuma coincidência pertencia a família da avó materna do meu marido. Ela herdou, casou com o Charles Masen e tudo virou Industria Familiar Park-Masen e Ltda. Tio Demetri seria o sucessor da presidência da empresa no qual Paolo, que já não se chamava Paolo e sim Aro Volturi. Edward e Aro queriam abrir a Corporação Masen, mas precisavam de dinheiro e capital de giro. A única maneira de fazer isso seria colocando as mãos na Indústria que era Park-Masen e isso só aconteceria se seria se Charles falecesse - Edward teria acesso ao seu fundo de herança -, mas, ganancioso como só, percebeu que o irmão iria assumir a presidência, ficando com seus 25% de herança, mais os 25% da presidência.

O homem que nunca saia perdendo simplesmente conseguiu que o pai assinasse um documento antes de morrer no qual o filho caçula ficasse com a maior parte das ações e não o mais velho. Demetri, obviamente, odiou isso. Ficando como segundo plano, acompanhou de perto a vida louca do irmão caçula, consertando seus erros e falhas na esperança de que um dia colocasse as mãos novamente naquilo que era seu por direito. Até que Demetri descobriu algo que fez Edward forjar sua morte e fugir com Aro. O que nós não sabemos - eu e Jenks, Edward sabia - era o que ele fez, qual foi a chantagem e porquê Aro tinha se revoltado contra Edward e começou a cavar o passado para a culpa cair em nós.

Durante aquela semana inteira, fiquei remoendo os assuntos de acordo com o que sabia, de tanto ter investigado com Edward o passado do pai dele. Entendi que Aro não queria exatamente nos ferir, ele queria provocar Edward até que ele saísse da toca. Tudo girava em torno de uma palavra com um significado enorme: Família.

E era por isso que nós não iríamos desistir.

Oito semanas de gestação, quatro delas longe de Edward, eu estava a ponto de pirar de verdade. Dar uma de louca, correr pelada na rua, comer criancinhas e rasgar dinheiro se meu marido não aparecesse em casa. O silêncio das coisas me levou ao limite da falta de controle. Ou eu quebrava tudo ou iria quebrar.

- Mamãe, você não está desenhando legal! - Sarah reclamou um pouco mais alto, entre algumas palavras compreensíveis e outras absurdas, Emma contava alguma história misteriosa para Carlisle a toda altura.

- Desculpa, filha. Mamãe nunca foi boa com desenhos.

- Ah, não mesmo. Só no colegial que a letra de garrancho dela melhorou. - Renée intrometeu-se na conversa rindo.

- Obrigada mamãe, lembro que você dizia que tudo era lindo. - resmunguei emburrada.

- E alguma coisa que o filho faz não é lindo?

Eu olhei para o desenho torto de Sarah e vi que era o quadro mais bonito que qualquer um de Da Vinci. Tudo que minha filha fazia era absurdamente perfeito.

- Você tem razão. - respondi sorrindo e o telefone da casa tocou.

Anita que estava em algum lugar, surgiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É pra você, Sra. Masen.

- Alô?

- Amor? - Edward cantou do outro lado. Fiquei um momento em silêncio ouvindo sua voz tão doce, suave, parecendo cansada. - Isabella? Bella? - chamou e um soluço escapou dos meus lábios com lágrimas molhando meu rosto - Não chora amor, por favor.

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta. - gaguejei pateticamente - Edward, como eu te odeio agora. Eu vou te dar um soco quando você chegar aqui e depois te encher de beijos. Diz que está voltando, por favor. Eu não aguento mais.

- Eu espero os beijos com muito bom grado - disse divertido - Eu também sinto sua falta. Mais do que o normal. Minha vida sem você é uma merda, Bella. Você e as meninas são tudo pra mim.

- Venha para casa, eu tenho uma novidade.

- Que novidade?

- Surpresa. - respondi rindo.

- Estou chegando em 17 horas ou mais algumas. Eu consegui, Bella. Meu pai vai se entregar para polícia. Estamos livres. E assim poderemos cercar Aro Volturi.

- Não sei exatamente do quê... Me dê detalhes e eu estarei com o Agente David lá para prendê-lo e também não podemos perder o Aro Volturi.

- Agente David?

- Agora é a sua hora de confiar em mim.

- Eu confio.

As horas seguintes foram um caos. Agente David disse que pelo fato de Aro ter ajudado a Edward forjar sua morte já podia emitir um mandado de prisão. O homem não tinha idéia de que as coisas estavam tão feias para o lado dele porque foi pego em casa. Fiquei um pouco com o pé atrás pelo seu filho não ter sido preso também, muito menos Marcus. Não tínhamos provas concretas sobre nada em relação a eles. O avião de Edward estava previsto para pousar no aeroporto de Chicago às 03h00 da madrugada, mas isso só aconteceu quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde para minha infelicidade.

Os carros da polícia estavam ao meu redor enquanto quicava em excitação. Como tinha colaborado com a polícia nas investigações, pedi uma garantia que nenhuma pessoa da minha família respondesse pelos meios ilegais que seguimos para chegar até onde estávamos. Jenks tinha um documento assinado pelo Agente David.

- Pousaram. - James sussurrou no meu ouvido - Fica calma. Você vai ter um treco antes de vê-lo.

Alice foi a primeira a descer do avião, ela viu Jasper, gritou e correu na nossa direção, pulando no colo dele, atacando-o de uma forma nada descente em público. Nenhum dos dois estavam se importando muito.

Depois Tanya desceu do avião com Edward Sênior e os policiais avançaram na direção deles, escoltados pelos seguranças da Masen que os seguravam. E por último, a estrela da minha vida desceu do avião, olhando ao redor. Novamente, me encontrei debulhando em lágrimas. Caminhei na sua direção, sendo surpreendida pelo abraço apertado dele. Eu estava tão em casa, tão segura, tão emocionada por tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro... Que chorei mais ainda. Era tão idiota a gravidez me deixar tão frágil.

- Meu amor... - sussurrou antes de finalmente me beijar - Minha vida.

- Edward, você está esmagando a minha surpresa. - disse beijando-o novamente e ele parou, se afastando - Surpresa, papai. Eu sou o novo Swan-Masen. - disse apontando para minha barriga.

- Meu Deus. - Edward gritou rindo e eu percebi que ele também estava chorando. - Estamos grávidos?

- Estamos grávidos. - confirmei com ele caindo de joelhos a minha frente, levantando minha blusa para beijar minha barriga.

- Oi meu amor, papai chegou em casa. - sussurrou emocionado - Eu estou tão feliz. Tão feliz.

- Vem, vamos para casa. - sorri entrelaçando nossas mãos. - Nós temos muito que conversar, mas suas filhas não queriam dormir e provavelmente estão acordadas esperando o papai voltar.

- Eu estou perdido na vida sem vocês, Bella. - disse me abraçando apertado - Foi uma merda de quatro semanas intermináveis.

- Eu que o diga. Eu que o diga. - murmurei pra mim mesma.

Emma e Sarah estavam sentadas no degrau da escada principal da casa, com uma Esme e Dora parecendo ansiosas e cansadas. Edward saiu do carro correndo quando as duas gritaram de forma muito alta e aguda por ele. Ambas penduraram no pescoço, com beijos, abraços, gritos enquanto o melhor pai do mundo - depois de Charlie - chorava com as filhas no colo.

Edward estava de volta e eu estava inteira.


	9. Chapter 9

Chicago tinha quatro milhões de habitantes, _a cidade tinha uma evacuação diária para as cidades vizinhas _de mais de quatrocentos mil veículos. Eu era dono de quase setenta por cento das lojas e empresas da cidade. Direta ou indiretamente, fazia parte do lucro porque a minha família tanto por parte de mãe e pai construíram essa cidade. Descobrir que a minha família era o alicerce dessa cidade durante gerações enquanto adolescente me fez sentir o cara, o garoto bom da vida, o comedor, o menino dono do mundo, nunca liguei para escola, ignorei a faculdade e fiz o que quis o tempo inteiro porque eu era o dono da cidade. Quando adulto, essa merda ainda fazia sentir-me o maioral.

Sempre soube que meu pai era um homem de negócios e que nesse mundo não existem santos, é preciso um pouco de maldade, esperteza e bom senso. Minha vida era essa, não era o melhor arquiteto do mundo, mas gostava muito de gestão de empresas. A beleza moderna e potente de Chicago era um atrativo mundial, rendia muito dinheiro e quem tem pelo menos um pouco de ambição quer fazer parte disso. Claro que isso era para poucos. Sortudos como meu pai – assim achava – recebiam por herança.

Descobrir sobre a vida do meu pai me fazia ter nojo de tudo que sempre me orgulhei e vergonha da minha prima Victória por ter sofrido tanto por algo que nunca teve culpa e nem sequer imaginava. Não podia imaginar como seria crescer sem mãe, porque Esme era uma pessoa incrível, sabia o que era viver sem pai, mesmo que ela tivesse um pai exigente e magoado, ela teve um. Nossas vidas foram praticamente destruídas por erros tão ridículos do passado que ficava confuso.

O passado da Masen era longo, havia milhares de pastas no arquivo morto da empresa, onde só duas pessoas tinham acesso: Eu e Jenks. Tudo que precisava para entender porque meu pai tinha forjado sua própria morte e porque Aro queria tanto mexer nesse vespeiro.

Ver minha esposa cansada, estressada e deprimida a maior parte do tempo me fez querer chutar-me por diversas vezes. Era eu quem devia estar resolvendo isso e não perdido dentro dos meus sentimentos. Se meu próprio pai queria brincar comigo, ele iria descobrir que eu não brincava quando se tratava das minhas meninas. Ele sempre disse que eu era seu real tesouro, entendia perfeitamente. O valor de um filho não tem preço. Ser pai não tem preço completamente.

Sempre fui um homem saudável... Exercícios físicos, alimentação razoável que mudou para completamente saudável depois do casamento, rotina de sono agradável e vida tranquila. Claro que Isabella tirava minha sanidade com suas roupas curtas, respostas irritadinhas, não fazendo o que peço, me provocando ou simplesmente me irritando com qualquer coisa absurda criada pela sua mente. Saber o real motivo de ser um órfã paterno e sua relação com Aro Volturi me envelheceu uns dez anos.

O dia que tive que deixar minha casa, recebendo ajuda de amigos influentes no meio da política para limpar o nome da minha família foi doloroso. Bella normalmente era forte por natureza, dificilmente tem medo ou se abate por algo, mas toda essa situação estava deixando-a aflita por realmente não saber muita coisa. Mantê-la no escuro a protegeria. Partir me deixou louco e levemente perturbado sobre estar fazendo o certo, mas tinha certeza que não voltaria para casa sem mais respostas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem maninho. – Alice sussurrou apertando minha mão – Vai passar rápido.

- Eu sei. Eu sei.

- Nós vamos pousar em quarenta minutos. – Emmett tocou no meu ombro – Hotel primeiro?

- Casa dele. Nós já passamos três semanas, se ele não vier querendo, vai vir de qualquer jeito. - respondi sentindo o gosto amargo de muita raiva na boca.

- Fique calmo. – Alice apertou minha mão com mais força – Nas últimas duas semanas nós descobrimos mais sobre a vida dele na Alemanha que ele mesmo. Ele vai se render. Nós vamos usar a morte de Mila Masen contra ele.

Mila Masen, forte e doce como a filha, Victória. Apaixonada, devotada e amiga. Esses foram os reais depoimentos sobre ela. A esposa perfeita para um homem apaixonado. A mãe maravilhosa para a filha preciosa. O bom futuro para Chicago. Ela foi brutalmente assassinada em uma noite fria durante um inverno sombrio como uma ordem de silêncio para um homem que já tinha sido cruelmente traumatizado pelo seu irmão caçula.

Durante três semanas viajando por dois países descobri que não devemos confiar em qualquer um. Principalmente em quem não te vê com amor e sim como objeto. Dinheiro é muito bom, as maravilhas que podemos comprar com ele são incríveis. Dinheiro não compra felicidade, não é uma questão de trocar gato por lebre. Eu tenho certeza que se a vida quisesse que Bella e eu nos amássemos, isso iria acontecer debaixo da ponte ou em uma vida mediana. Se nós tivéssemos que ter dez filhos e nenhuma condição para sustentá-los, iria acontecer, porque não é o dinheiro que determina as ações da nossa vida.

Meu pai pensava o contrário. Ele não tinha limites ou escrúpulo. Ele era sujo. Desleal. Desumano. Já disse sujo? Imundo? Idiota? Odioso?

Eu estava com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva. Brinquei com meu telefone desligado considerando ligar para minha mulher, ouvir sua voz, falar com as crianças, implorar por carinho e rezar que ela pedisse que eu voltasse. Estava com tantas saudades que parecia algo fora de mim, um outro corpo com vida própria que se ouvisse a voz dela iria largar tudo, mandar todas as coisas para puta que pariu e voltar para casa correndo, para os braços dela, onde eu estaria seguro, vivo e inteiro.

A grande casa em uma ilha pequena em Fiji chamava a atenção para os habitantes que só viviam do turismo. Não era a ilha principal, era pequena, com um vilarejo antigo, onde a única maneira de chegar era por barco ou helicóptero. Nós chegamos de barco, pegamos um carro e seguimos a estrada de terra e pedra estreita até o lar do homem que já me aguardava. As luzes estavam acesas e eu ordenei que os seguranças entrassem sem bater e o segurasse se decidisse correr.

Ao contrário do que pensei, ele estava na sala, com uma taça de vinho branco ao lado de Tanya, parecendo me esperar ansiosamente. Eu estava com raiva, meu sangue borbulhava em minhas veias, minha vontade era quebrar tudo ao meu redor e causar a maior birra que o mundo já viu.

- Olá filho.

Nojo.

- Olá Sr. Edward. – retruquei sorrindo com escárnio – Desculpe por invadir sua casa assim tão bruscamente. Deixei toda minha cordialidade em Chicago. – comentei pousando no vão da porta – Segurem a mulher, vasculhem a casa. – disse aos seguranças e ele pensou em reagir em menção a Tanya – Não se mexa ou as coisas vão ficar quentes aqui. Vim em missão de paz, acredite se quiser.

- Edward... Não precisa disso. – Tanya sussurrou com uma ponta de desespero.

- Cala boca, vadia. – Alice retrucou alto – Quieta. A conversa ainda não chegou ao puteiro.

- Vamos com calma. Estamos com os ânimos bem alterados. – Edward Masen disse e eu senti ódio.

- Eu estou calmo. Eu falo, você ouve. Eu pergunto, você responde. Acabou seu joguinho doentio. Quem dá as cartas agora sou eu, melhor obedecer ou então, a sua tão adorada amante não verá mais a luz do dia. Levem- na para carro. Eu e meu papaizinho temos negócios a tratar. Saudades do seu pequeno príncipe?

- Edward, filho, eu posso explicar. – disse tentando manter a calma, com os olhos pousados em Tanya com uma mordaça na boca saindo da casa com dois seguranças. Isso era apenas para assustar. Ele tinha que sentir medo e pânico para abrir a boca.

- Sente-se papai. Eu e Alice queremos compensar a saudade e não estamos com pressa. – disse calmamente e Alice sentou cruzando as pernas. Ele permaneceu de pé – Não brinque com a minha paciência. Sente-se, porra! – rugi fazendo-o saltar e sentar – Bem melhor assim.

- Seus seguranças precisam estar armados até os dentes?

- Claro, vai que me irrito com você? Não preciso sujar minhas mãos. – dei de ombros abrindo o colarinho da minha blusa – Você não se importa, não é? Fez isso com seu próprio pai. Diga-me, qual é a sensação de ser assassino do seu pai? Matar sangue do seu sangue. Deve ser tão...

- Pare com isso.

- Oh, eu nem comecei. – sorri ironicamente – Até onde você está disposto a me ajudar e eu paro.

- Não sei o que você quer.

- Quero que se entregue. Você não terá muito que fazer, porque tenho provas suficientes da sua existência, as barras de ouro estão sob meu poder, sei das mortes e do seu jogo sujinho. E eu pensando que Tio Demetri era o maluco da família.

- Edward, eu fiz de tudo para te proteger.

- Eu sei, mas não agradeço.

- Não posso me entregar. Não era pra ser assim. – disse levantando-se até o bar, servindo uma dose de uísque – Aro queria mais... Eventualmente, concordei. Nós queríamos assustar papai e não mata-lo. O veneno era para o assistente dele beber e não ele. Pareceu que foi parada cardíaca seguido de infarto do miocárdio. Fiquei desesperado, mas já tinha acontecido, não podia fazer nada. Nós demos sequência ao golpe e ficamos com as barras de ouro.

As fodinhas quinhentas barras de ouro com o desenho do pequeno príncipe. É por isso que ele vivia me chamando assim. E também com a receita federal apurando a denúncia de Aro ficou cobrando-me imposto por uma fortuna que não tinha ideia que estava escondida.

- Demetri foi quem mais sofreu com a morte do papai e o golpe. Eu sabia que ele iria ficar irado e Aro não o queria por perto, mas eu não podia tirá-lo dos negócios da família tão facilmente. Ele era perfeito, casado, apaixonado e pai. Tudo que a fusão precisava para presidente, então eu casei com a mulher que eu amava e a engravidei.

- Nossa, estou lisonjeado. – debochei sentindo meu peito rachar com sua admissão. Meu nascimento foi parte de um negócio. Estava enjoado.

- Espere. Só que eu gostei disso. Eu amava desesperadamente sua mãe, ela podia me pedir o mundo que eu daria. Ela me deu você. Me deu tantas coisas... Só que não consegui lutar com a minha natureza, destruí tudo. Poderia passar horas confessando meus erros, mas acho que já sabe. E Alice, sua mãe era uma vadia suja, doente e viciada em drogas. Eu te fiz um favor. Juro. Era tão bonitinha, linda, pequena e delicada. Não poderia conviver comigo mesmo se eu tivesse deixado minha própria filha lá. Jamais te daria para a burra da Elizabeth criar, então, pensei em Esme. Carlisle me odiava e fiquei com receio de te negar e por isso menti, mas eu juro que estava pensando no seu bem. Juro.

Ele parecia estar falando sério, mas Alice não estava dando confiança no momento.

- Fale-me sobre Mila Masen.

- Ela foi coisa de Aro. Não queria matá-la. Victória ainda era tão pequena. Aro queria fazer Demetri recuar nas investigações sobre a morte do papai. Entre vários surtos e sustos, ele não parou. Aro resolveu a situação brincando com Mila. Demetri calou-se.

- Por que você se matou?

- Não aguentava mais a pressão de tudo. Estava muito perto de ser descoberto e então, forjei a minha morte, deixando um pequeno vídeo para você, quando crescesse, assumisse a empresa e criasse um império limpo.

- E as caixas, rotas de investigação?

- Não fui eu. Foi Demetri. – deu de ombros – Ele queria e tinha esperanças que você descobrisse.

- E o contrato de casamento?

- Bom, eu tinha de garantir que você fizesse certo ao começar a vida.

- Tudo bem. O que você está disposto a fazer por mim? – perguntei recostando-me no sofá.

- Não posso fazer muita coisa, filho.

- Não?

- Aro está em algum lugar do mundo, conseguindo o que quer ou bastante furioso por isso.

- Bom... – levantei-me respirando fundo – Você disse tanto que me amava, que fez de tudo para me proteger.

- Você achou que foi fácil? Nada foi fácil. Ter o dinheiro que você tem e o sobrenome foi preciso sacrifícios. Eu abri mão de ver você crescer de perto, de ser seu pai, de receber prêmios. – gritou jogando um copo na parede e foi meu limite.

Empurrei-o contra parede e segurei sua garganta com meu antebraço, sufocando-o.

- Presta atenção em mim, seu saco de merda. – rosnei apertando ainda mais – Minha família está em perigo porque você é um porco egoísta. Não pense nem por um segundo que eu não sou capaz de acabar com você do mesmo jeito que você acabou com seu pai. Eu tenho uma esposa me esperando em casa, orando para que meu lado bom faça algo com a razão, então, agradeça de joelhos a Isabella porque eu quero te entregar, caso contrário, você estaria comendo planta pela raiz, entendeu?

- Preciso respirar. – pediu tentando me empurrar – Tudo bem. Tudo bem.

- Em compensação, seja inteligente papai. – Alice sorriu dando tapinhas no seu braço – Você pode continuar vivo vindo com a gente ou caso contrário, Aro te mata. Olha que legal.

- Eu posso garantir que a imprensa não vai ficar sabendo disso. – tentei dar um pouco de conforto. - Sigilo total.

- Sem ninguém saber?

- Eu prometo, papai. Confie em mim. – sorri ironicamente e ele se encolheu. – Levem para o carro tudo que sirva como prova. Tranquem a casa e ligue para o piloto. Nós vamos partir em breve. – pedi a Emmett. – Nós vamos voltar para casa.

- Oh graças a Deus, que saudade do meu maridinho. – Alice suspirou me abraçando – Obrigada por essa aventura.

Aventura? Eu amava minha irmãzinha com toda minha alma, mas, ela perguntou muito, fazendo Emmett e eu buscarmos a paciência de Buda.

**Semana 1: Dallas.**

- O que estamos fazendo em Dallas? Aqui é quente.

- Há uma sede da Masen aqui e foi onde Tio Demetri conheceu Mila, precisamos entender um pouco mais sobre a vida dela. – respondi massageando minhas têmporas.

- Tudo bem, por onde começamos? – perguntou animada batendo palminhas.

- Quem teve a infeliz idéia de trazê-la? – Emmett resmungou batendo com a cabeça repetidamente no encosto do banco.

- O que eu fiz? – Alice perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Ela me obrigou. Isabella me obrigou. Minha mãe me obrigou. Não tive outra alternativa. – resmunguei ainda de olhos fechados. – Não fez nada, Alice.

- Senhor, a Senhorita Bree está na Espanha no momento, com algum novo namorado espanhol. Ele é filho de um senador, tem dois irmãos e está completamente limpo. – Stefan disse baixo.

- Tudo bem. Mantenha-a sobre as vistas... Deixe-a saber que está acompanhada. – instrui calmamente. – Atualização de Tyler?

- Toda família permanece na casa. Ninguém saiu e ainda não há planos para isso.

- Mantenha-me informado. – ordenei e ele saiu. – Alice, tem certeza que essa é a melhor roupa?

- O que tem ela? É Chanel.

- Querida, Chanel chama atenção. Tem alguma calça jeans e tênis? – Emmett perguntou ainda com mais paciência que eu.

- Uhn, não?

- Anita! – gritei a aeromoça – Vá até a loja do aeroporto e compre uma blusa branca, boné, calças jeans e tênis do tamanho da minha irmã. Seja rápida, por favor.

- Jeans e tênis? – Alice murmurou frustrada – Que merda.

Uma semana escondidos e enfurnados dentro de uns dos arquivos mortos da Masen enquanto Alice e Emmett arrancavam informações sobre a vida da esposa morta do meu tio. Até que a baixinha, mesmo chata e tagarela, conseguia ser rápida em pesquisar as coisas. Seguimos adiante com o nosso plano depois de quatro dias reunindo informações com sucesso. Conseguimos ser silenciosos e invisíveis a maior parte do tempo, cheguei a ser reconhecido, por isso, evitei sair. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico sobre dormir sozinho.

_- Serviço de quarto._

- Você pode trazer mais três travesseiros grandes, por favor?

- Claro, Senhor.

Ajeitei a cama de modo que Isabella, Sarah e Emma estivessem na minha cama, mesmo que em pensamento. Consegui dormir, mas não fiquei melhor.

**Semana 2: Seattle**

- Seja bem vindo, Sr. Masen. – Jenks me encontrou na porta – Venham, não temos muito tempo. Trouxe tudo?

- Trouxe. Está com Emmett.

- Vamos subir. Você vai gostar de ver isso. – sorriu abrindo portas de algumas escadas. Assim que as portas se abriram, congelei no lugar. Oh merda.

- Oh puta merda! – Emmett gritou assim que me alcançou – Mais papel! Quantas árvores a Masen matou?

A sala era uma coisa absurda de enorme, com muitas pastas, armários, mofo e poeira. Santo Deus, como tinha papel!

- A Floresta Amazônica! – Alice gritou assustada.

- Arquivo morto da Masen, família, família, arquivo morto da Masen. – Jenks brincou – Reduzi o trabalho de vocês nos anos e acontecimentos. Está em cima da mesa no fundo da sala.

- Graças a Deus, pensei que fosse sair daqui depois do meu filho formar na faculdade. – Emmett brincou caminhando até os fundos animadamente.

- Jenks, pode ir. – disse sentando-me e puxando uns papéis. – Preciso de você com minha esposa.

- Sim senhor. Boa sorte. – disse saindo da sala nos deixando sozinhos com documentos oficiais da época do meu avô.

- Tenho que ir, meninos. Ficaria honrada em ajudá-los, mas Stefan e eu vamos encontrar minha progenitora e colocá-la em um centro de reabilitação.

- Senhor, a Senhorita Bree acaba de desembarcar em Paris. – Stefan disse desligando o telefone – Aparentemente, um novo namorado francês.

- Eu gostava da época do Riley. O pai dele era chato, mas pelo menos, era um namorado só. E que falava a nossa língua. Como ela se comunica com eles? – murmurei fechando os olhos – Essa garota quer me deixar maluco. – bufei irritado – Liga para meu para meu pai e conte tudo que ela está aprontando, mande-a mais três seguranças amanhã para que fiquem com ela.

- Só precisa ficar nua. – Alice disse dando os ombros – Pare de se meter na vida de Bree, ela não é mais um bebê. E sabe usar camisinha. Volto depois. Comporte-se.

- Eu não queria saber que Bree sabe usar camisinha. – Emmett gemeu fechando os olhos – Manda essa garota pra casa.

- Stefan, faça o que eu mandei. – gritei para forma dos dois saindo da sala – Bree está muito ferrada quando aparecer na minha frente. Muito ferrada.

...

"Amor, você pode vir aqui me ajudar com esse vestido?" a voz de Bella soou real no meu ouvido.

"Papaiô, oia mim" Emma gritou puxando minhas calças.

"Pai, você pode tirar isso daqui? Está me irritando" Sarah gritou para um bichinho no seu cabelo.

Como estava morrendo de saudades delas. Minha vida. Meus amores. Meus tesouros. Eu não estava aguentando mais.

**Semana 3: Londres.**

- Agora está explicado porque Bella ama essa casa. É digna de família real! – Alice gritou saindo do carro – A lua-de-mel deve ter sido muito romântica aqui.

- Controle-se, Alice. – Emmett suspirou balançando a cabeça.

- Controlar? Por que eu nunca vim aqui, Edward? Poxa vida, a casa do papai nem se compara a esse palácio. – gritou caminhando até a entrada da casa – Empregados enfileirados. Isabella Masen não brinca em serviço.

- Jesus, faça-a calar a boca. – murmurei para Emmett. – Quero jogá-la de alguma janela.

- Quero ver tudo. Toma minha bolsa, meu casaco. – jogou suas coisas em alguma assistente da porta e saiu andando.

- Desculpe-me. – sussurrei para a governanta – Ela não está acostumada com civilização.

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Masen. – sorriu docemente – Como vão as menininhas?

- Maravilhosamente lindas. – sorri em resposta – Nós estaremos no escritório. Prepare o almoço e sirva no solário.

- Sim senhor.

Nos sentamos no escritório com alguns documentos apenas para firmar tudo que descobrimos, enquanto esperávamos o almoço ficar pronto. Resolvemos passar por Londres apenas para descansar, pernoitando uma noite para seguir em direção a Londres. Era o fim da nossa terceira semana, queríamos casa e nossos respectivos amores. Emmett estava no modo rabugento. Ele sem Rosalie era tão irritante quanto eu sem Isabella.

A saudade estava quase me fazendo enlouquecer. Eu queria deitar e chorar em seu colo, abraçá-la e dizer que estava desapontado, desesperado e terrivelmente magoado. Que meu pai tinha acabado com tudo que conhecia como vida e que queria muito ser um excelente pai para minhas filhas, compensar minha prima por todos os danos e sumir com a vida dele do mapa. Como queria matá-lo. Apertar seu pescoço até a vida dele fugir dos seus olhos. Queria cuspir no seu rosto e queria dizer que senti a falta dele todos os dias da minha vida.

Alice tinha conseguindo colocar sua velha mãe biológica em uma clínica para senhoras idosas, ela tinha uma idade avançada para nossa surpresa e também conheceu uma prima. Alice não se apresentou, ficou de longe observando Stefan agir. A velha vivia murmurando que tinha uma filha, porém, não sabíamos se ela estava delirando sobre Alice ou tinha alguma outra menina sem o nosso conhecimento, o que era bem difícil. Mandei pagar suas dívidas e desfiz do velho apartamento que morava. Pelo menos teria um pouco de paz no fim da sua vida.

**Alemanha:**

- Caramba! Nós estamos ricos! – Emmett murmurou com os olhos brilhando pelas barras de ouro – Não acredito nisso.

- Você não acredita? Puta merda. – sussurrei tocando umas das barras – É muito dinheiro sujo. Lavagem de dinheiro em forma de ouro.

- E que te pertence. Acabo de descobrir que as barras de ouro foram registradas no nome de Edward Masen. Se ele está morto, a herança é sua. – Alice entrou na sala com um homem e falou em alemão com ele, apontando pra mim – Ele diz que está tudo certo, só assinar aqui e o reconhecimento está feito.

- Então, é por isso que a receita federal queria te pegar? Nós devemos milhões de impostos ao governo?

- Não tecnicamente, Emm. Só devo se estiver em solo americano. Talvez eles não saibam disso. Minha fortuna lá sempre foi bem declarada. Aro jogou a sementinha no vento e eles estavam querendo me pegar. – disse assinando depois de ler alguns trechos importantes. – Mande uma cópia para meu advogado. – disse ao homem do banco. – Ele me trouxe até aqui, não neste banco, mas para pegar uma caixa. Meu palpite é que Tio Demetri não sabia qual era o banco que estava o ouro. Aquele velho safado sabia que tinha muito mais em uma simples caixa. Tio Sebastian sabia... Só não entendo porque ele supostamente tentou me matar para se matar.

- Teremos a quem perguntar. – Alice deu tapinhas no meu ombro – Ele tinha o bilhete do seu pai. Quem sabe Aro não estava na cola?

- Talvez o cara tenha ficado com medo de Aro achar que ele abriu o bico.

- Tudo bem... Vamos para Fiji. Está na hora de encontrá-lo.

Nossa viagem até Fiji foi tranquila e agora, estava levando-o de volta para casa. Respirei fundo antes de ligar meu telefone e ligar para o número de casa, esperando ansiosamente que Anita passasse o telefone para minha esposa. Sua doce voz se encheu de amor, saudade e ansiedade quando anunciei que finalmente estava voltando para casa.

**N/A:** Estamos chegando quase ao fim, ainda faltam alguns capítulos e boas coisas para acontecer, ou não... Não fiquem desapontadas. Ele matou o próprio pai.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Porque metade de mim é amor e outra também"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~XxX~**

Cansada era eufemismo. Edward estava de volta, mas só depois de trinta e seis horas que conseguimos sentar juntos ou dormir. Foram longas horas de depoimento, recolhimento de provas, fotos e fugir da imprensa cercando por informações. De fato, decidimos juntos que ninguém poderia saber que Edward Masen estava vivo. Finalmente, era o fim. Tinha acabado para sempre e agora, era o momento de sermos felizes. O bebê estava me deixando muito cansada e com fome constantemente, isso me irritava e me fazia irritar qualquer pessoa ao meu redor. Até os agentes da polícia estavam fazendo minha vontade só para me fazer calar a boca.

Deitei na cama gemendo de prazer, com as pernas apoiadas em travesseiros altos. Edward ofereceu massagem, mas só o queria deitado ao meu lado. Abraçados e extremamente mortos de cansaços, nossos olhos mal abriam para reconhecer a presença um do outro. O monitor do bebê estava ligado com as meninas dormindo juntas no mesmo quarto. As duas se cansaram com o passeio no zoológico com Alice e Jasper. Eles dois se ofereceram para distraí-las enquanto estivéssemos fora.

- Amor, pega água pra mim? – pedi bocejando – Preciso tirar essa roupa e tomar um banho.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? O bebê quer algo?

- Não, só quero água e dormir. Não vou mais tomar banho porque estou com preguiça.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu queria ter forças para algo mais, porém, estou tão cansada. Deita aqui comigo. Não, vai pegar minha água e depois deita e me abraça.

Edward riu e foi tirar sua roupa, pegar minha água e esperou pacientemente enquanto bebia. Depois de pousar o copo na cabeceira da cama, ele puxou meus sapatos dos pés, minhas meias, saia e abriu os botões da minha blusa. Seria mais excitante se não tivesse quase adormecida quando ele tirou minhas roupas intimas e jogou longe.

- Não me deixe cair. – murmurei quando ele me pegou no colo e caminhou até o banheiro.

- Nunca, bobinha. Você só está fedida e não quero dormir com um gambá. – retrucou e eu mordi seu ombro com força. – Pô amor, brincadeira. Calma.

- Liga o chuveiro quente.

- Aham. – resmungou ligando o chuveiro gelado e eu gritei – Calma, ele vai esquentar.

- Seu idiota, como você faz isso comigo e com o bebê? – gritei batendo no seu peito – Isso é saudade?

- Para de fazer beicinho. – ronronou me empurrando contra parede e ocupando minha boca da melhor forma possível. Eu estava louca de saudades dele, mas morta para dormir. – Não se anime, Sra. Masen. Você vai para cama.

- Que bom, nós dois sabemos que podemos cair se tentarmos fazer algo aqui.

- Aqui e nem na cama. Não quero perder minha mulher por exaustão. – brincou segurando meus seios com as duas mãos – Olá amiguinhos, já estamos bem grandinhos para minha diversão.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Você nunca reclamou de exaustão antes. – provoquei me inclinando pra frente e tocando-o levemente. Ele estremeceu e me afastei.

- Eu preciso de você bem acordada e disposta, amor. Eu ainda amo fazê-la gritar, implorar por mais e desfalecer de prazer. Esse bebê foi feito dessa maneira.

- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui... – suspirei abraçando-o apertado – Eu senti tanto sua falta que achei que iria morrer.

- Vamos esquecer isso e seguir em frente. Eu estou aqui, temos duas filhas lindas e maravilhosas e mais um bebê a caminho que se eu tiver sorte, será menino.

- Como assim? Se tiver sorte será menino? – perguntei confusa, colocando sabão líquido na esponja.

- Porque mais uma menina nessa casa eu enlouqueço. Todas as duas absorveram a sua personalidade.

- Mentira. Sarah gosta de aparecer que nem você.

- Emma é teimosa e emburrada como você.

- Eu não sou teimosa e emburrada! – gritei batendo com a esponja nele.

- Você fica agressiva quando grávida, precisamos rever isso amor. – sorriu docemente me virando de costas e passando a esponja macia nos meus ombros delicadamente. – E você é sim, prove-me ao contrário abraçando a primeira pessoa que não seja nossas filhas logo pela manhã.

- Fechado. As pessoas gostam de mim, tá. – murmurei fazendo beicinho.

- Não me importo com as pessoas, eu amo você.

- Doce menino, pare de me agradar, não vou fazer sexo com você. – provoquei beijando-o levemente.

Edward riu, piscou e não falou nada e conhecendo-o como conhecia minha palma da mão, sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa em sua mente perversa. Tomamos banho olhando um para o outro com sorrisos e pensamentos perdidos e voltamos a nós mesmos. Deitamos na cama de frente um para o outro, ainda sem acreditar que finalmente estávamos ali, juntos e dessa vez sem nenhuma separação eminente.

Com as pernas emboladas, seus braços ao meu redor e minha cabeça no seu peito, adormeci me sentindo segura e feliz pela primeira vez em dois meses. Meu aniversário tinha passado nesse meio tempo, de Emma estava quase e percebi que ainda não estava no clima para festa. Acordei de manhã cedo bastante enjoada e corri para o banheiro para esvaziar meu estômago, mas foi só ânsia. Irritada pelo enjoo, pelo sono e por tudo, escovei os dentes quase machucando minha gengiva.

- Edward, vá verificar as crianças? – pedi voltando a deitar na cama e ele levantou sonolento, caminhando em passos pesados e lentos. – Não demora.

- Sim mamãe. – resmungou com a voz rouca e fechei os olhos, me cobrindo novamente.

Senti a cama se movimentar e era Sarah deitando do meu lado e Edward colocando Emma no meu colo. Eu entendi seu ato quando senti minha pequenininha bem quente. Emma normalmente parecia um sapo, sempre gelada e suada independente do clima. Seu rostinho tinha uma expressão murcha e os lábios formados em bicos. Com a cabeça entre meus seios e as perninhas gordinhas na minha cintura, ela ficou deitada esperando Edward voltar do banheiro com Tylenol.

- Vem com papai, princesa. – Edward pegou-a no colo e sentou na cama para dar o remédio com a seringa. – É gostoso, filha. Não cospe. Não... Não chora. Vem aqui, meu amorzinho. – disse baixinho pegando-a no colo e ninando de um lado ao outro. – Vai passar. Você está feliz que papai esteja em casa, não está? Oh, eu sei que está garotinha. Cadê o sorriso com os dentinhos mais bonitos do mundo?

Observá-los era uma coisa interessante. As duas tinham uma paixão por Edward que era inabalável. Sarah jogou a perna em cima de mim e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro não querendo acordar ainda, mas ouvi seu murmúrio entre a bagunça de coberta. O clássico "mãe estou com fome" chegou bem claro aos meus ouvidos. Fiz cosquinha na sua barriga quando ela disse que queria comer panquecas com chocolate.

- Poxa mamãe, deixa de preguiça. – miou beijando meu rosto – Levanta mamãe, Vovó deve estar acordada.

- Sua avó dormiu aqui? Qual delas?

- Vovó Esme e Vovó Renée. Ontem dormiu todo mundo aqui depois que chegamos dos animais.

- Do Zoológico, filha. Lá onde os animais vivem.

Todo mundo, é? Não queria olhar para cara de ninguém, mas minha filha com fome me fez levantar da cama e colocar a calça do pijama. Peguei Sarah pela mão e fui para o corredor resignada. Edward veio atrás de mim com Emma e a primeira pessoa que encontrei no corredor foi Anita, molhando os vasos de planta. Pegando-a de surpresa, abracei-a bem apertado ignorando seu jeito desajeitado e assustado, dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas. Até Sarah me olhou estranho e dessa vez peguei a ofensa.

A gargalhada de Edward foi me seguindo até a mesa do café da manhã cheia. Rosalie, Emmett, Ethan, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Victória, James, Charlie e Renée. Era natal e eu não sabia. Sentei Sarah em uma cadeira e coloquei panquecas e enchi de calda de chocolate. Nada de café da manhã saudável porque não estava com muita paciência. Sentei no meu lugar depois de colocar um guardanapo na sua roupa de dormir e Edward sentou na cabeceira da mesa com Emma no colo.

- O que foi, filha? – Charlie perguntou parecendo preocupado com meu estado.

- Estou de péssimo humor, Edward disse que eu não sou simpática, Emma está com febre e não consigo achar bacon frito nessa mesa enorme. Alguém viu aí?

- Não tem bacon frito, Sra. Masen. Você não permite frituras à mesa.

- Ah... – murmurei pensando na resposta de Dora – A partir de hoje está liberado. Quero ovos mexidos e bacon, por favor. Faz pra mim, diz que sim Dorinha da minha vida!

- Tudo bem, dê-me dez minutinhos. – piscou e saiu da sala.

- Você vai deixa-la comer fritura estando grávida? – Rosalie perguntou para Edward.

O coitado estava distraído conversando alguma coisa que só ele e Emma sabiam, porque ela estava rindo de se acabar no colo dele, virou para mesa parecendo confuso.

- Eu vou, por que não? É desejo. Meu filho pode comer o que quiser. – respondeu sorrindo torto.

- Não é filho. É só bebê. E só de sacanagem, vou rezar pra ser menina! – gritei jogando um pedaço de pão nele – Edward quer menino porque disse que não vai aguentar mais uma menina parecida comigo!

- Todo castigo é pouco. Que seja menina! – Victória ergueu seu suco e todas as mulheres da mesa brindaram. A surpresa foi Jasper fazer isso.

- O que foi? Ele é meu chefe, é divertido ver alguém com menos de meio metro mandando nele!

- Lembrarei-me disso no bônus de final de ano, Jasper, meu amado querido cunhado.

- Sem azedume no café da manhã. A única que pode é Bella porque o primeiro trimestre é triste. Depois de comer, vá deitar filha. – Renée segurou minha mão carinhosamente. Mãe é mãe. Não importa a idade.

- Não. Vou fazer algumas ligações e cancelar a festa das meninas.

- Por que? – o grito foi geral na mesa.

- Não quero gente perto, festa, barulho, imprensa, qualquer coisa em cima de mim ou delas. Vou chamar as coleguinhas da escola, nenhum amigo íntimo porque a gente não tem isso. Só família e está muito bom.

- Mas Bella... – Esme insistiu e calou-se diante do olhar desesperado de Edward. – Tudo bem.

- Amor, tem certeza disso? – o homem da minha vida perguntou de forma suave, como se estivesse com medo.

Minha gravidez com Emma foi tranquila. Só fiquei chata nos primeiros meses dela que a gente mal dormia, ela chorava, eu chorava, ela tinha cólica, eu chorava, ela tinha prisão de ventre e eu chorava. Isso, graças a Deus passou. Ele devia estar com medo do choro, mas não o culpava.

- Passei dois meses com aventuras de vinte anos. Eu só quero descansar. Quero paz... Minhas filhas expostas a televisão, site de fofocas... Não quero. Ninguém sabe que tipo de maluco pode estar por aí.

- Isso você tem razão, talvez seja a hora da nossa família voltar a fechar as portas para o mundo. – Alice disse segurando a mão de Jasper – Precisamos de paz.

- Precisamos de todos perto. – Carlisle trocou um olhar com Edward. - Stefan. – chamou e o segurança apareceu – Peça a Tyler para mandar Bree para casa imediatamente.

- Sim senhor.

- Tem aquele iogurte cremoso? Cadê o mel? Por que está tudo longe de mim? – resmunguei sentindo meu estômago rosnar de fome. Essa gravidez era tudo tão intenso que não lembrava me sentir tão desesperada por comida com Emma.

Edward colocou Emma sentada na cadeirinha e ela imediatamente começou a chorar, puxando minha blusa, cabelo e cordão ao mesmo tempo. Irritada que ele a tivesse colocado ali, não quis mais ir no colo dele e ficou chorando me chamando com muito dengo. Ethan, com a boca cheia de fruta deu um sorrisão enorme para a prima que foi engraçado, mesmo que tivesse parado de chorar, ela não esboçou nenhum sorriso ou divertimento. Caramba, ela era tão minha filha.

Equilibrando a comida e um bebê de um ano no colo querendo atenção, meu humor foi despencando cada vez mais. Meu sono estava voltando com um pouquinho mais de força que antes e assim que comi, dei um sorrisinho pra todo mundo e voltei para cama. Pouco mais de uma hora no qual Emma não me deixou fechar os olhos sem ameaçar abrir o maior choro, meus pais vieram se despedir porque iam passar o dia com Tio Harry. Eles compreenderam que estava muito mal humorada para dar atenção a eles.

- Mamãe volta amanhã. Vou levar as meninas para a festinha do bebê do Leah.

- Leah tem um bebê?

- Sim querida, você mandou presentes... – disse parecendo perdida – Foi a sua secretária, não foi?

- Foi. Desculpe. Mande lembranças... Vou pedir para Ângela comprar alguma coisa no nome das meninas. – disse já de olhos fechados – Diga a Edward que estou o mandando subir e fazer a filha dele dormir.

- Amomãe. Emma beija pé.

- Mamãe beija o pé da Emma se ela dormir.

- Mimi não. Bincá.

- Quer brincar? Por que você não fica com vovó Esme?

- Bincá amomãe! – choramingou irritada batendo repetidamente na cama com as mãos gordinhas.

- Olha lá como fala comigo garotinha. – brinquei beijando sua barriga – A sua febre passou, o que o bebê lindo da mamãe tem? Você só quer atenção coisa gostosa?

Emma respondeu na sua língua misteriosa e só assenti. Noventa por cento das suas frases só ela entendia, coitada. Era tão bonitinho minha bichinha tagarela.

- Alguém aqui chamou? – Edward entrou no quarto e Emma riu, já esquecendo sua irritação com o pai. – Oi você, coisa linda. Está impedindo a mamãe de dormir?

- O que você estava fazendo que não veio atrás de mim? – perguntei emburrada.

- Conversando e terminando de comer, amor. Nossa família já foi embora, cada um com um compromisso que não prestei atenção. Sarah está brincando comportadinha na mesa da cozinha com seus gizes de cera e papéis coloridos.

- Essa periquita aqui se recusa a ficar quietinha para ajudar a mamãe. – resmunguei fazendo cócegas em Emma. Edward ligou a tevê e colocou na Nickelodeon e estava passando Bob Esponja. Ela ficou quieta olhando para tevê.

- Paquique! – gritou batendo palminhas e se ajeitou melhor na cama vidrada no desenho. Como não pensei nisso antes?

Edward ficou acariciando meus cabelos conforme pegava no sono rapidamente. De longe ouvia a risada dos dois com o desenho e depois a voz de Sarah juntou-se na equação e apaguei. Meu marido não tinha uma semana em casa e eu estava dormindo. Esperava do fundo da minha alma que ele entendesse e fosse paciente com meu cansaço, mesmo que intimamente estivesse desejando-o muito... Tanto que combinava na minha mente pedir uma noite de presente para minha sogra.

O telefone dele estava tocando em algum lugar distante na minha mente. Ele conversou com alguém, mas não pude entender e desligou, porque o quarto voltou a ficar em silêncio. Eu tinha um corpinho quente aninhado ao meu e uma respiração quente e constante nos meus seios, só podia ser Emma. Sarah chutava muito e duvidava que Edward iria deixa-la ficar próxima da minha barriga que ainda era meio lisa.

- Amor, liga pra Ângela e pede para cancelar a festa das meninas com os fornecedores. Vou pedir para Dora fazer tudo em casa.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou beijando-me na testa – Vamos levantar e fazer algo com as meninas? Elas já estão irritadas aqui. Você está melhor?

- Estou com fome de novo, mas vamos sair com elas. Levar em algum parquinho, alguma coisa e almoçamos fora. Pode ser?

- Tá frio lá fora... Melhor ficar em casa. Emma teve febre de novo... Ela está enjoadinha. – disse e vi minha filha com chupeta na boca, olhando para televisão sem dar confiança a nada ao seu redor. Ela só ficava de chupeta quando estava de dengo.

Levantei da cama para dar um banho nas duas enquanto Edward pensava em algo que pudéssemos fazer juntos. Emma chorou o tempo inteiro, irritando Sarah. As duas de bico uma com a outra era meio bonitinho se não sobrasse para meus ouvidos.

- Emma é chorona mamãe.

- Você também. – respondi para irritá-la e ela saiu andando só de calcinha de babado, blusa de dormir rosa e meias de dedinhos até o pai dela sentado no sofá e subiu no colo dele. Emma estava só de fralda, blusinha de manga e meias de dedinhos também. – E aí papai, o que vamos assistir?

- A Era Do Gelo 4 e Madagascar 3. Pipoca chegando em breve. – disse ajeitando Sarah no seu colo. – Melhor que a minha mente pode trabalhar sozinho, desculpe.

- Você é o melhor. – murmurei beijando-o levemente. - Será que tem aquelas balinhas de ursinho molhe? – perguntei a Anita, pegando a bacia de pipoca. Ela riu e assentiu saindo da sala para buscar.

- Amor, vamos maneirar nas besteiras? – Edward retrucou tirando a bacia de pipoca da minha mão e colocando entre nós dois. Comecei a tirar as partes duras do milho e coloquei na boca de Emma, que cuspiu tudo de volta.

- Legal filha. Mamãe ama pipoca cuspida. – resmunguei enfiando na boca mesmo assim. – Sabor único na vida.

- Sarah, uma pipoca por vez. Na sua boca não cabe tantas, de qualquer modo. – Edward tirou as pipocas da mão gordinha dela.

A tarde passou mais como uma guerra do que de paz. Edward rolou no chão com as meninas, brincou até ambas estarem suadas e com sono. O banho foi uma bagunça, ele molhou o banheiro inteiro que quase escorreguei. Fui expulsa do quarto e resolvi preparar o jantar das duas e antes mesmo que sonhasse em pensar que finalmente estava sozinha com Edward percebi estar cansada.

Dormindo como dois anjinhos por volta das oito da noite, fui tomar meu banho caprichado, me depilar e usar um perfume novo porque ele merecia todo amor e cuidado da minha parte. Vesti minha camisola de seda branca esperando que ele arrancasse do meu corpo... Minha mente viajou na maionese com tudo que ele iria fazer comigo que me dei conta que Edward estava dormindo tão pesado que roncava.

Será que demorei tanto assim?

Casamento!

Rindo do seu estado acabado pós-diversão com duas crianças e deitei do seu lado, apagando a luz do abajur do meu lado. Pelo menos, ele estava aqui. Mesmo que roncando monstruosamente. O sol se levantou rápido demais para o meu gosto, enquanto Edward parecia um motor de caminhão e depois ficou se mexendo muito em um sono agitado fora do seu normal. Levantei uma infinidade de vezes para verificar Emma e sua temperatura e ainda olhava Sarah, mas ele não se moveu. Parecia que estava em outro mundo. Quando o bebê nascesse esse sono de urso ia ter que terminar.

- Eu dormi, não foi? – perguntou sonolento me abraçando – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Agora quem vai dormir sou eu.

- Ah não amor... – pediu fazendo cosquinhas na minha barriga – Filho, acorda a mamãe. Dá fome nela.

- Não... Se ficar com fome, você vai levantar e trazer café da manhã pra mim. – resmunguei virando meu corpo e montei em cima dele. Edward abriu um sorriso tão safado que meu estômago se contorceu de nervoso. – Uhn... Ou eu ganho outro café da manhã?

- Será? Porque tem uma pequenininha olhando estranho pra gente na porta. – disse e virei para ver Sarah de boca aberta. Sai de cima de Edward e deitei do lado com beicinho – Vem filha. Mamãe estava brincando com o papai. – disse e ela assentiu parecendo entender.

- Mãe, tô com fome.

- Bom dia pra você também. – brinquei puxando-a pra mim e abraçando – Cheirinho de bebê gostoso. – murmurei beijando-a repetidamente.

- Tá mãe, mas tô com fome.

- Tá filha, a mamãe já entendeu. – retruquei rindo, mas com preguiça de levantar – Pede para o papai trazer café na cama pra gente. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e ela assentiu, batendo ruidosamente na barriga de Edward.

- Pai, eu tô com fome. Traz comida aqui. – pediu do seu jeitinho docinho, ainda encheu o rosto dele de beijo.

Edward me deu uma olhada feia, mas levantou cheio de preguiça e saiu do quarto. Fui buscar a dorminhoca da Emma e deitei na cama com as meninas. Quando ele voltou com a bandeja de comida, eu estava quase dormindo novamente. As duas fizeram uma bagunça com tudo, que além de dar banho nelas, tive que tirar a roupa de cama todinha para Anita trocar depois. Sarah saiu correndo e Emma tentou ir atrás, mas esborrachou no chão. Tadinha, toda pequena e gordinha, mal sabendo andar devagar, já querendo correr.

- Vem que mamãe te ajuda, filha. – disse estendendo as mãos e ela negou, sacodindo a cabeça cheia de cachinhos. – Deixa de ser teimosa, Emma.

- Nanão.

- Tudo bem, fica aí. Mamãe vai embora. – disse esperando que ela fosse desistir e vir atrás de mim, mas ela continuou sentada no meio do corredor. Dom veio e deitou atrás dela e ela só jogou o corpinho pra trás e se acomodou entre os pelos do cachorro.

- Que bonitinho. – Edward riu me abraçando apertado – Quer dizer que ela não quer te dar confiança. Viu como é bom alguém teimosa do lado?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse arrastando minhas unhas pelas suas costas – E você, menino bonito... Eu quero tanto você.

- Eu quero você, muito. Estou com tantas saudades, Isabella. – mordeu meu ombro e apertou minha bunda com força – Ah, quando eu te pegar.

- Se você não dormir antes. – provoquei beliscando sua barriga – Roncar como um trator a noite inteira. Dormir de babar.

- Pô amor... Você demorou muito. Eu estava cansado...

- Claro, a idade, essas coisas. – disse saindo do seu abraço e ele me pegou de volta, me empurrando contra parede e Emma gritou na mesma hora assustada. – Calma filha, é brincadeira do papai. – disse correndo até ela – É abraço. Desculpa, amorzinho.

- Papai estava brincando com a mamãe. – Edward disse beijando o rostinho dela – Estamos traumatizando nossas filhas. Sai daqui sua pervertida.

- Ah a culpa é minha? Quem me jogou na parede foi você.

- Quem montou em cima de mim na cama foi você.

- Tá, chega disso. Vou morrer frustrada sexualmente mesmo. – bufei irritada – Sarah?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Minha mãe disse que vinha buscar as meninas para a festinha de uma prima minha. Ela teve bebê e deve estar fazendo um ano, o engraçado é que eu não sabia disso.

- Nós vamos ficar sozinhos? – perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

- Totalmente sozinhos. – respondi do meu jeito mais sexy com uma criança tentando atacar meus peitos, querendo leite.

- Sarah! Vem se arrumar! – Edward gritou todo eufórico me fazendo gargalhar de ansiedade.

As meninas pareciam ansiosas para sair porque Edward não parava de falar que seria completamente divertido e legal. Quase pensei que ele estava animado para ir também, de tanto que incentivava. Depois de mandar Mel e Jim para o banho e tosa e cuidar de Dom, meus pais chegaram para levar as meninas no momento que fui tomar banho e tirar os pelos caramelos do cachorro mais safado do mundo. Nunca vi gostar tanto de pular e lamber como ele.

Cada patada dele no meu pé deixou meus dedinhos doloridos.

Me senti um pouco enjoada com o cheiro dos perfumes de Edward que estavam no armário ao lado, isso era estranho. A gravidez me deixando sensitiva seria um caso sério se ficasse mais chata que normalmente era.

- Cadê a minha esposa mais linda do mundo?

- Enjoada. – respondi rindo e ele fechou a porta do armário do banheiro – Até meu cheiro está te enjoando? Que vida injusta.

- Enfim sós?

- Enfim totalmente sozinhos... – disse abrindo meu roupão – Bom... Muito bom.

- Devagar com meus seios... Eles estão doloridos. – alertei suavemente, acariciando seu rosto levemente – Como senti sua falta. Seu sorriso ilumina meu dia.

- Seu sorriso... Ah, meu amor. Você é tudo pra mim. – disse apertando minha cintura e depois desceu a mão para a barriga – Mais um. Sabe que eu ainda não acredito?

- Totalmente não planejado, extremamente amado. Estou tão apaixonada pelo bebê, ser mãe novamente...

- Mais um bebê correndo por essa casa e escolher deitar com o nosso cachorro do que com você. – brincou me erguendo no seu colo e me deitou no meio da cama – Aquela cena foi extremamente engraçada. Emma deitada no meio do corredor com Dom.

- Essa garota é revolucionária. Sinto que teremos que ter muitos argumentos com ela. Mais do que com Sarah. – suspirei passeando minhas mãos nos seus braços – Nossas duas garotinhas maravilhosas.

- Podemos não parar até termos um menino? – perguntou esfregando o nariz na minha pele, estendendo a mão até a minha barriga – Mesmo que for mais uma menina.

- E se tentarmos sete vezes?

- Onze crianças para alimentar, sendo um dos caras mais ricos do mundo até dá... Porém, vamos precisar de babá ou não vamos conseguir dar conta. – brincou mordendo o bico do meu peito – Concorda?

- Acho que quero que seja um menino. – murmurei perdida com as coisas que a boca dele estava fazendo com meu corpo. – Seu jeitinho esperto de me convencer às coisas... – sussurrei enroscando meus dedos nos seus cabelos, enquanto ele distribuía mordidinhas pelo meu corpo até beijar minha tatuagem com o seu nome. Foi então que lembrei que Sarah me viu nua e perguntou o que estava escrito. Respondi que era o nome do papai e ela ficou me olhando como se fosse maluca. Isso me deu crises de risos na hora que Edward ia descer um pouco mais.

- Do que você tá rindo? Logo agora?

- Desculpa. – sussurrei entre as risadas, tentando respirar fundo – Ai amor, desculpa, vem cá.

- Que foi? Estava tão ruim assim ao ponto de ser engraçado?

- Você nem começou a fazer nada, seu bobo. Você beijou a tatuagem e lembrei-me da Sarah perguntando assustada a que eu tinha na periquita. Eu disse: Filha é o nome do papai. Ela arregalou aqueles olhos azuis enormes e saiu correndo para chamar minha mãe e mostrar que a mamãe tinha o nome do papai na periquita. Todo mundo ouviu e ficou me perguntando se era verdade. Foi um caos e bem engraçado.

- Eu perdi muita coisa, não é? Como em um mês elas desenvolveram tanto? Emma fala tantas coisas novas... Tão apegada a Jasper e chama Jas pra lá e pra cá. Andando, comendo coisas novas. Sarah aprendendo letras...

- Foi só um mês. Horrível, eu sei. Já passou. Nós temos a vida inteira pela frente. – tranquilizei-o beijando na sua testa – Agora... Eu rudemente interrompi seu desempenho, que é ótimo, por favor... Apenas continue.

Edward rolou pra cima de mim e prendeu meus braços acima da cabeça. Novamente, senti vontade de rir, mas mordi os lábios. Edward não aguentou a minha expressão e desabou do meu lado morrendo de rir.

- Por que estamos parecendo adolescentes? – perguntou entre os risos – Para de rir, Isabella.

- Não consigo. Não sei se é porque você finalmente está aqui ou toda essa preparação ridícula para fazer algo que a gente nunca vai se cansar de fazer.

- Oh eu espero que em algum momento você pare de rir. – brincou me abraçando apertado – Como senti falta do seu cheiro. Cheguei a pedir travesseiros para poder não me sentir sozinho na cama.

Suspirando juntos, viramos para o teto contemplando o tempo que passamos separados e levou nosso relacionamento a um nível sobrenatural. Nós estávamos unidos não só pelo casamento, mas por tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro. Pelos nossos filhos, família e até mesmo, nosso bichos espalhados por toda casa. Virei de lado alisando sua barriga e brinquei com os pelos rebeldes abaixo do seu umbigo, provocando-o lentamente.

Desci minhas mãos para sua calça de moletom e abaixei junto com a cueca, deixando-o tão nu quanto eu estava. Arrastei minhas unhas pelas suas coxas me divertindo com o tremular do seu corpo e o arrepiar da pele. As pernas grossas de Edward sempre foram um atrativo pra mim, agora um pouco mais torneadas por conta da luta pareciam ainda mais bonitas. Seu sorriso preguiçoso e safado brilhava como a luz do sol.

Sua ereção gritava minha atenção, mas pulei essa apenas para deixa-lo irritado. Mordendo sua barriga e subindo meus beijos pelo seu peitoral, ataquei sua boca com fome, para mostrar que apesar da minha risada na hora H, ele ainda me deixava louca e completamente excitada só com um sorriso. Suas mãos, delicadas e ansiosas apertavam diversas partes do meu corpo, querendo me alertar o que ele queria exatamente.

- Você me quer? Você quer fazer amor comigo? – sussurrei escovando meus lábios nos seus.

- Eu quero foder você, Isabella. – disse chupando meu pescoço e me empurrando, ficando exatamente em cima de mim, tirando todo meu controle – Eu quero tanto você. Pode sentir isso? – brincou com a ponta do seu pênis entre meus lábios. Só isso fez meu corpo inteiro tremer. Empurrei meus quadris e o maldito só deixou entrar um pouco e tirou.

- Amor...

- É bom brincar comigo, Isabella? Você sabe o que acontece com suas brincadeiras? Castigo. – disse beijando meu pescoço, trilhando um caminho até meu ventre, lambendo e chupando exatamente onde teve a intenção mais cedo.

Oh Deus!

E Edward parou. O quê?

- Baby?

- O quê? Você só vai gozar quando eu deixar...

- Amor, é impossível fazer isso com uma mulher grávida. Se eu pensar: Goza agora! E aí, acontece. Simples. Você tem duas opções: Faça o serviço completo ou eu pego meu amiguinho que vibra na gaveta.

- Ah é? Meu papel de homem nessa casa fica onde?

- Tem certeza que você quer discutir seu papel de mandão exatamente agora? Eu estou de pernas abertas, nua e excitada! Caramba, Edward! – gritei batendo com o travesseiro nele, querendo abafar sua gargalhada.

- Não vou mais fazer sexo com você.

- Agora está parecendo a mulherzinha da relação.

- Ah... Cale-se Isabella.

- Lá lá lá, vem calar. – cantarolei e ele gargalhou alto, deitando-se em cima de mim e ocupando minha boca, empurrando outra parte deliciosa pra dentro de mim de forma lenta, completamente gostosa. Parecia que fazia meio século desde a última vez que transamos. Edward parou quando me preencheu por completo, sorrindo ternamente talvez pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

Movimentando o quadril de encontro ao seu, mordi seus lábios para deixar marca com a mesma força que ele resolveu estocar. A cama, ironicamente, estava batendo contra a parede e meus gritos de paixão podiam ser ouvidos pela casa inteira. Fazer sexo com Edward sempre seria uma experiência extracorpórea universal. Meu corpo inteiro formigava, tremia e parecia voar toda vez que chegava ao ápice do orgasmo. Ele não parou, não tinha chegado a sua libertação... Eu ia explodir.

- Ai meu Deus... Edward! – gritei arranhando sua nuca, gozando furiosamente novamente e junto com ele.

Ele estava rindo do meu estado deflorado, suado e completamente mole. Meu coração trovejava no peito e ele deitou bem em cima para ouvir, tentando acalmar sua própria respiração.

- Sempre vai ser assim? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Sempre. Você sempre vai ficar louca comigo. – respondeu beijando entre meus seios e desceu para barriga – Desculpa o papai? Sacodi a sua casa. Prometo que isso vai acontecer muito, mas o papai sempre vai estar aqui para conversar com você depois. – sussurrou para minha barriga – Eu sei que deve ter tremido tudo... Mamãe gritou pra caramba? Eu sei. Ela estava feliz.

- Quando a mamãe fica feliz, o bebê também fica. – me intrometi na conversa deles – E o papai sempre faz a mamãe muito feliz.

- Ouviu isso? Então, se você for bonzinho, papai vai te dar o mundo inteiro se não cortar a nossa brincadeira cedo. – disse beijando repetidamente minha barriga – Eu te amo. Mal vejo a hora de estar com você nos meus braços.

- E a mamãe também. – resmunguei sentindo que esse seria mais um filho apaixonado pelo pai cegamente – Lembra quando Emma chutava furiosamente com você falando? Doía tanto no fim da gravidez. Tinha dia que eu nem queria que você abrisse a boca perto de mim só pra ela não mexer.

- Ela ainda chuta, dependendo do que estiver falando. Hoje cedo ela se empolgou tanto que acertou meu nariz.

- Vamos passar por tudo de novo... Ficar acordado porque ele está acordado ou ele estar dormindo e a gente ficar acordado pra ver se ele está respirando.

- Muita coisa a gente não vai mais fazer... Como ligar para sua mãe de madrugada para perguntar se é normal um bebê virar os olhos ou negar o peito.

- Emma só negou nos primeiros dias... Até hoje ela esfrega o nariz no meu peito sentindo cheiro de leite. Não parei ainda de produzir, agora então, olha só as veias como estão altas? Tenho certeza que se estimular vai sair leite.

- Ah é? Vou sugar tá? – perguntou quase colocando a boca e eu o empurrei – Ah, eu fiz isso pro seu leite vir da outra vez.

- Para de graça que se quiser, é só colocar Emma aqui. Só que não posso alimentar isso, e ela não vai parar até o bebê nascer. – resmunguei me cobrindo – Sabe o que queria agora? Um pote de sorvete com ursinhos de goma, chocolate e calda de morango.

- Que legal. – murmurou fingindo não entender a minha indireta.

- Edward, se manca e vai pegar pra mim, por favor. – pedi batendo no seu ombro

- Você acabou de fazer o melhor sexo da sua vida e quer que eu levante para pegar sorvete? – perguntou parecendo ultrajado.

- Sim. E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

Duas semanas desde a volta de Edward, tivemos a festinha de Emma em casa com a família e alguns filhos de amigos "importantes" (gente que tínhamos de fazer uma média). Decorado como um verdadeiro Zoológico, cheio de "mimais" espalhados pela casa, Edward fez a graça de contratar a exibição de um show com Leão de verdade. Eu quis matá-lo. Para falar a verdade, já tinha perdoado sua pequena graça, mas estava fazendo beicinho para ganhar atenção redobrada dele. Funguei o nariz no elevador para não mostrar que estive chorando de novo pelas roupas que emagreci para dar em mim e agora já estavam justas de novo, ainda com a ameaça de nunca mais darem em mim.

O dia da Masen parecia agitado com a volta de Edward. Eu não duvidava que ele estava latindo ordens o tempo inteiro sobre as coisas estarem fora do seu jeito. Ângela deve ter tentado, mas James ficou ocupado com o recrutamento de novos estagiários vindo direto da Universidade de Chicago. Ouvi uns cinquenta "bom dia Sra. Masen, bem vinda de volta" durante meu caminho até a minha sala.

Edward estava do lado de fora da sala, do andar debaixo podia ouvir sua voz reclamando de alguma coisa. Subi as escadas de fininho querendo saber o motivo da sua irritação e passar de fininho para minha sala. Se fosse com o meu setor, seria capaz de abrir a cara a chorar de novo.

- Isabella! – Charlotte sorriu e veio me receber – Como vamos?

- Estamos bem e um pouquinho sensíveis hoje. – respondi honestamente e olhei para o grupo que Ângela conversava com Edward. Havia uma loira que pela sua roupa e pose, sabia que era bonita – Quem é a nova?

- Sua assistente executiva. A última a senhora demitiu. Ela começou tem duas semanas... Até o momento sem nenhum incidente e devidamente avisada sobre tudo.

- Espero mesmo. – murmurei fazendo beicinho – Eu nem tive coragem de passar maquiagem hoje. Vou me esconder na minha sala e não estou para ninguém. Droga, tomei as vitaminas, mas esqueci o café da manhã que Dora fez pra mim em cima do balcão da cozinha. Emma estava aos berros...

- Um chá de camomila?

- Seria bom... Será que tem como conseguir aquele biscoito de canela?

- Pode ficar tranquila.

Tranquila. Não era ela que depois dos trinta iria engordar tanto. Ah bebê, mamãe te ama tanto, mas vou fazer o possível de não me estragar tanto assim. Liguei para meu personal apenas para confirmar as aulas da semana porque estava tempo demais sem me exercitar. Paul estava calmo e tentou fazer o mesmo comigo. A gravidez de Emma foi extremamente tranquila, consegui emagrecer o que tinha engordado, mas as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Só para começar com meus seios. Não sei como Edward ainda achava graça em alguma coisa em mim.

Deus, eu estava sendo tão boba.

Fechei os olhos tentando acalmar meus pensamentos e não rir de mim mesma pelos hormônios furiosos estarem influenciando meu humor de maneira tão brusca apenas no primeiro trimestre. Também me dando conta que meu desejo era continuar dormindo, mesmo sendo segunda-feira e precisando resolver grandes problemas na empresa pela minha ausência. Reuni alguns documentos e ajeitei minha roupa para poder ir até a área onde a minha equipe de vendas ficava reunida.

- Então depois de quatro meses de namoro eles casaram? – ouvi uma perguntar

- Sim. Mas eu acho que rolava uma atração antes... A Sra. Masen sempre foi bonitona, deixava todo mundo babando, inclusive ele. Só que eles brigavam muito, parecia preliminar. Ambos mudaram muito com o casamento, parecem felizes.

- Eles tem filhos?

- Tem duas meninas. São uma gracinha. A mais velha é um amorzinho, quando vem a empresa coloca todo mundo de pernas pro ar com suas ideias. A caçula ainda é um bebê, mas é linda.

- Interessante. Ainda não conheci a Sra. Masen... Só o Sr. Masen e vou te dizer, que homem lindo.

- Não vá por esse caminho e nunca desafie a Sra. Masen, ela sabe mais sobre essa empresa e vendas que todos nós juntos. Ela consegue contratos milionários com um piscar de olhos. E definitivamente, não dê em cima do marido dela. A última achou que podia medir forças com ela em uma reunião e foi posta no olho da rua.

- Vai dizer que não o acha bonitão?

Charlotte apareceu no corredor e fiz sinal para parar e ficar quieta. Queria continuar ouvindo.

- Acho sim. Não sou cega, mas eu amo meu trabalho, aqui é uma empresa enorme que eles ajudam em tudo. Tenho plano de saúde e outros suportes para meu filho. Sem contar a oportunidade de crescer no setor. A beleza dele não vai me tirar isso.

- Tem razão, mas vai que ele gosta de pular a cerca?

- Duvido muito. Ele tem uma esposa dedicada em casa.

- Depois de dois filhos? Duvido que alguma coisa esteja no lugar ainda.

Outch, essa doeu.

Piranha, vai para a lista de morte.

- Bom dia meninas. – disse fazendo-me presente e ambas saltaram – Oi Clarissa, como vai o garotão?

- Muito bem, Sra. Masen. Obrigada por perguntar. E a senhora?

- Estou bem. – respondi sorrindo porque ela era minha nova favorita e virei-me para a outra – E você? Não nos conhecemos. Isabella Masen.

- Camilla Portello.

- Porto-riquenha?

- Sim, como sabe?

- Eu sei tudo debaixo desse teto, querida. Seja bem vinda, espero que possamos fazer um excelente trabalho juntas. – disse no meu tom mais falso. Charlotte chegou a coçar a garganta para abafar a tosse – Tenho aqui dois documentos com prazos atrasados. Preciso que revisem. Boa sorte.

Pelo menos a minha bunda estava legal nessa calça jeans e podia rebolar um pouco. Edward estava em reunião pela maior parte da manhã. Isso me fez sorrir, lembrava muito a nossa vida antes do caos se instalar lá em casa. Parecia que aos pouquinhos nossa vida estava voltando ao seu devido lugar. Liguei para Elizabeth a fim de fazer média, mas ela estava em Miami fazendo compras e eu confessei minha inveja. Ela riu e desligou assim que viu um conhecido. Provavelmente rico. Estupidamente rico.

Trabalhei mais um pouco pensando em ir a um shopping fazer compras. Liguei para minha opção favorita no mundo. Alice era a segunda, porque ela sempre me castigava com algo embaraçador ou que doía de verdade.

- Ei menina bonita.

- Qual o motivo dessa ligação quatro horas depois que pisei em casa? Meu irmão já quer me matar?

- Seu irmão não quer te matar, Bree. Só arrancar teu couro fora.

- Ah, só isso? Então é seguro sair de casa? – brincou com tom de deboche.

- Quero fazer comprinhas... Tá afim?

Bree deu um grito e desligou. Agora que eu sabia que ela estava vindo ficou até mais legal trabalhar sabendo que iria comprar algumas coisas. Precisava extravasar meus dias presos em casa um pouquinho. Conferi as crianças e ouvi os gritos animados de Emma no fundo. Sarah, pelo visto, estava incentivando a aposentadoria mais cedo de Dora. Tentei deixa-la tranquila avisando que minha mãe iria ajudar... Já que dizia que era avó por vinte quatro horas.

Ângela me avisou que a reunião tinha acabado quando ainda estava esperando Bree aparecer. Bati na sua porta e ele estava no telefone, mas de longe senti alguém me olhando e era Camilla. Não precisei virar para saber. Ou eu estava cismada com as pessoas ou ela era só alguém que achava meu marido bonito e isso iria me irritar de qualquer jeito.

- Oi pessoa linda. – Edward disse quando me viu entrar e a pessoa que estava falando com ele ficou sozinha na linha. – Oi amor do papai. – disse para minha barriga e agachou e beijou-a. – Um minutinho, senta aqui. – me puxou para sua cadeira e sentei no seu colo.

O bebê ganhava um beijo e eu não. Estou anotando, Edward.

Depois que ele desligou, deu tempo de sobra de ficar namorando. Entre beijos e promessas de "mais tarde você me paga ou eu te pego", fui embora dizendo que ia ao shopping comprar uma blusinha para as meninas e ele me deu um olhar cético.

Mais tarde em casa, Emma estava dentro de uma caixa de uma loja de grife testando a seda de uma blusa caríssima com sua baba e Sarah experimentava todos os sapatos que trouxe da rua com gritos e suspiros de como era lindo. Eu estava tentando registrar tudo com o celular. As duas estavam se fazendo na bagunça que eu teria que dar um jeito de esconder antes que Edward sonhasse em pisar no quarto. Em compensação, tudo que elas faziam era único, criativo e fofo pra mim.

Mãe é um caso sério de babação.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Edward perguntou jogando a maleta no chão e Sarah foi correndo abraça-lo e pedir colo – Você fez de novo amor... Era uma blusinha para as meninas.

- Aí eu vi outras coisinhas... – murmurei segurando um pacote da La Perlla. – Isso é para você.

- Isabella...

Tá a gente ia brigar de novo.

As coisas definitivamente estavam de volta ao lugar.

"Nem tudo será como antes, mas as coisas voltarão ao seu devido lugar".


	11. Chapter 11

"**Escolha: Meu amor ou o meu amor"**

**.**

**.**

**~XxX~**

- Olha só isso... Que bonitinho. – Isabella disse mostrando umas roupinhas de bebê. – Se for menina, teremos que comprar tudo de novo. Dei tudo que era de Emma. Sem contar que não há a mínima necessidade de repetir enxoval. – suspirou com alguns sapatinhos na mão – Estou louca para descobrir o sexo.

É menino, pensei. Fui sábio em ficar quieto porque... Ela iria brigar comigo e fazer beicinho. Se bem que não era uma má ideia.

- É menino.

O olhar e o beicinho. Eu ri e ela me deu língua.

Isabella constantemente me deixava confuso e louco. Isso eu constatei no primeiro dia que a conheci, mas depois de casado tive a absoluta certeza. Nós brigamos porque ela queria fazer uma festa de aniversário para as meninas, depois ela desistiu da festa e depois quis de novo em uma proporção menor. As duas iam ter festa juntas, depois, separadas. Emma já teve seu reino animal e agora Sarah iria transformar a mansão em um verdadeiro palácio para o chá da tarde com um monte de princesas. Alice e Bree tinham me mostrado a ideia da festa e tudo que vi foi rosa e purpurina, fiquei quieto porque era o que a minha filha queria e então, ela teria.

As coisas em casa estavam muito boas, tranquilas, Isabella com desejos, exigindo ser mimada, reclamando de algumas coisas apenas para fazer meu dia ficar do avesso porque ela achava divertido. Acabava sendo uma grande preliminar... Nossas pequenas birras e disputas durante o dia eram saciadas durante a noite, em algum momento possível. Dizer que com toda essa aventura eu envelheci, seria eufemismo. Eu tinha envelhecido tudo que ela não me envelheceu depois do casamento.

Seu jeito era que nada mais tinha acontecido. Ela colocou uma pedra no assunto e nem sequer tocava mais. Era como se nada tivesse existido, mas eu não podia ignorar com tanta facilidade que meu pai morto estava preso, sobre custódia do Estado Maior quase como um inimigo político que atentou contra a vida da sua família em diversos momentos para se proteger, com a desculpa louca de me proteger. Aro estava preso, mas nem sinal de Marcus ou Félix, o que recebi do Agente David que eles foram os mandantes da morte do Calahan com medo que abrisse a boca.

Tentar levar uma vida normal com todas essas coisas assolando meu sono durante a noite era um desafio, mas faria isso porque minha esposa estava grávida, minhas filhas cresciam diante meus olhos com novas descobertas e desejos. A vida realmente tinha que voltar para seu curso natural. Precisávamos disso. Então, deixei rolar sem soltar as rédeas novamente. Esse era o meu império e minha família, não havia mais nada que pudesse nos abalar.

- Em que mundo você está? – Isabella me beijou para me atrair – Conte...

- Pensando que eu amo você... Muito. – respondi beijando-a novamente e ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Eu também te amo muito. – disse alegre, levantando-se da cama com as roupinhas na mão e levou para o closet – Nós vamos jantar na casa da sua mãe?

- Ela nos convidou. Não quer ir?

- Quero. Só perguntei porque você parece distante, pensativo desde que acordou. E não quer me contar.

- Não é nada demais, apenas lembrando algumas coisas, concluindo outras... Pensamentos. – dei de ombros me ajeitando na cama.

- Tudo bem. Vou acordar essa soneca das crianças ou elas não irão dormir mais tarde. – disse saindo do quarto, rebolando um pouco e eu ri da minha distração.

Dez minutos depois Emma entrou no quarto só de fralda e chupeta, pediu para subir na cama e deitou do meu lado. Sarah veio correndo de alguma coisa que minha esposa estava gritando com ela. Seu bico chegou na cama antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Isabella entrou e mandou para o chuveiro. Sarah foi batendo o pé e chorando e entendi que ela não queria tomar banho e a mãe dela não estava disposta a ceder.

- Sarah, não grita com sua mãe. – disse em tom de alerta e ela foi tomar banho fazer beicinho.

Com bico e o rosto vermelho de chorar, ficou dificultando o banho e irritando completamente minha esposa.

- Senta aqui quieta que vou pentear seu cabelo. – disse ameaçadora e Sarah sentou na cama, emburrada, de braços cruzados.

- O que houve?

- Mamãe brigou.

- Brigo e vou brigar de novo se continuar me respondendo desse jeito. Eu sou sua mãe e não sua amiguinha, abusada. – Isabella resmungou voltando para o quarto e sentou para pentear o cabelo dela. As duas de bico era muito bonitinho.

Emma mordeu o controle e trocou de canal, então, resolvi que poderia ajudar arrumando-a antes que sobrasse pra mim. Minha filha caçula estava sociável, falante como uma "grila", puxando coisas, apontando e segurando meu rosto para ter atenção. Troquei sua fralda e roupa, deixando o cabelinho cheio de cachos para minha adorável esposa pentear. Sarah ainda estava emburrada quando retornei, mas fazia dengo no colo da mãe como se pedisse desculpas, mesmo que fosse uma luta para que ela pronunciasse essa palavrinha mágica.

Até finalmente chegarmos na casa dos meus pais, as meninas estavam bagunçadas e Bella bem puta da vida com ambas. Sua barriga um pouco mais pontudinha que antes era meu novo lugar favorito para beijar e tocar. Mais um filho... Nunca imaginaria que seria pai tão rápido... Sarah chegou, meses depois Emma e definitivamente essa gravidez não foi tão esperada. Queríamos que Emma tivesse um pouquinho mais independente, mas já que veio, tudo bem.

A casa estava cheia, como sempre fomos os últimos a chegar. Quer dizer, ainda faltavam Victória e James, mas ninguém os esperava cedo. Depois de algumas conversas e petiscos, minha prima veio em forma redonda olhando feio para todo mundo, indo direto para a cozinha sem falar com nenhum dos homens. James explicou que a culpa era totalmente dele.

- E você vai visita-lo mesmo? – Emmett perguntou baixo enquanto os caras conversavam sobre outra coisa.

- Preciso ir... Sei lá. Só quero ir vê-lo.

- E o que Bella acha disso?

- Vou conversar com ela ainda... A opinião dela será bem relevante por isso ainda não perguntei. Não sei se quero ouvir o que ela vai me dizer.

- É, ela não vai dizer coisas boas?

- Cadê o meu marido? – ouvia-a perguntar – Edward? Amor?

- Oi querida.

- Cadê a Emma?

- Estava com você?

Emma estava com a infeliz mania de sumir dos nossos olhos. Revirei o andar inteiro atrás da minha filha que devia estar quietinha em algum canto. O problema era que Bella entrava em total desespero, quando começou a chorar eu fiquei desesperado, mesmo sabendo que era uma travessura infantil. Depois de dez minutos rodando a casa, encontrei-a deitada entre várias almofadas no canto superior da sala dormindo com a chupeta na boca.

- Essa garota me envelhece. – Bella murmurou aliviada, pegando-a no colo – Que susto.

- Querida, ela não teria como sair da casa, subir uma escada ou ir muito longe. – disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Ela poderia ter engolido alguma coisa e ter ficado sufocada, poderia ter caído, batido com a cabeça e ficado inconsciente. Muitas coisas poderiam ter acontecido. – rebateu olhando-me feio e saiu com ela no colo. Quanta tragédia. – E não ria.

- Deixa de ser exagerada. Ela sumiu por dez minutos... ou menos, deve estar cansadinha.

- Isso é atípico, ela dormiu a tarde inteira. Não está quente e dormiu sem comer. – sussurrou olhando-a – Filha acorda. Emma abre os olhos lindos para mamãe... – incentivou e Emma resmungou abrindo os olhos e fechando de novo – Alguma coisa está errada. Vamos para casa.

Bella era uma mãe dedicada, mas Emma acordou, comeu e voltou a brincar então relaxou e não fomos mais embora antes do jantar.

- Caramba, estou começando a ficar chateada com o seu silêncio. – resmungou baixinho no carro, de volta para casa. Eu estava dirigindo meu próprio carro e as crianças estavam distraídas com brinquedos no banco de trás. Daqui a pouco teria que comprar uma mini van para caber tanta cadeirinha de bebê.

- A gente conversa na cama. – disse tocando seu joelho.

- Sabia que tinha algo. Eu te conheço como a palma da minha linda mão. – sorriu pegando minha mão e beijando e eu puxando sua mão para beijar também.

- Toda linda.

Isabella mordeu os lábios e me lançou um olhar lisonjeado. Ela sempre ficava completamente boba toda vez que a elogiava. Realmente minha esposa era exuberante e linda, o problema era que eu não era o único a achar isso, o que era uma merda. Meus ciúmes dobravam com a gravidez... Na empresa estou quase chegando a conclusão de mantê-la na minha sala por mais tempo... Sua bunda dentro de qualquer roupa estava mais atraente. Queria mordê-la por completo.

Até mesmo Jacob comentou que ela estava mais bonita, claro que ele teve que sair da minha sala logo em seguida com muitas coisas a fazer. Mesmo sendo casado e com filho, ele dava em cima dela descaradamente. Ninguém na empresa sabia da gravidez, haviam os rumores porque ela estava um pouco mais chata e exigente que o normal, ou apenas, chorava por coisinhas pequenas que a irritavam completamente. Como a sua nova assistente de vendas... Nós brigamos porque ela acreditou que eu aprovei a ficha no RH, mas estava tão fora da empresa quanto ela. Só Deus sabe como me livrei do "sofá" naquela noite.

Estacionei o carro na garagem com as meninas gritando com alguma coisa que ela falou e não fui capaz de ouvir. Emma queria sair correndo como Sarah, mas ainda era de um jeito desajeitado e gostoso, que fiquei batendo o pé para atiça-la ainda mais, porém, Dom estava solto e ela parou de andar quando o viu, segurando nos seus pelos e sentando no chão. Ele deitou ao seu lado e ambos ficaram ali.

- Isso é amor e proteção. Ela é tão apegada a ele que assusta. – Bella murmurou me abraçando – Hey garotão. – chamou e Dom veio sacodindo o rabo com a língua pra fora. Emma soltou um grito agudo e irritado pelo seu abandono – Isso, vem aqui, vamos comer e dormir? – Bella saiu com Dom para a parte externa que ele ficava e peguei minha filha bicuda do chão e subi.

- Sarah?

- Oi papai? – gritou de volta e saiu do quarto só de calcinha – Mamãe mandou tirar a roupa pra tomar banho e ela vai ver filme com a gente.

- Ah... Então vamos para o chuveiro e mamãe prepara o filme quando subir.

Sarah não ficou muito feliz, mas eu queria que ambas dormissem logo. Principalmente a pequeninha que mordia meu colarinho imitando um Leão para chamar minha atenção. Não sei quando elas dormiram porque eu acabei cochilando na metade do filme. Carregamos as duas para suas respectivas camas e quartos e fomos para o nosso. Isabella entrou no banheiro e voltou de lá nua e sorrindo. Vestiu um roupão e saiu do quarto. Fui dentro do banheiro só para ver o que ela estava aprontando e ri da sua ideia relaxante. Tirei minha roupa e entrei na banheira e ela voltou com uma taça de vinho pra mim, sentando-se a minha frente, encostando-se ao meu peito.

- Boa escolha? – perguntou sobre o vinho e eu ri, beijando seu cabelo.

- Maravilhosa escolha. Para ambas as situações.

- Relaxe e converse comigo, se você não me irritar, posso fazer sexo com você.

- É um bom acordo. – ponderei dando mais um gole da minha bebida – Estou pensando em visitar o Edward.

- Hum... – cantarolou de acordo – Diga-me mais.

- Sabe... Apesar de muitas coisas esclarecidas, ainda não foi tudo... Gostaria de conversar com ele, entende-lo e até mesmo, me entender nessa confusão toda.

- Você quer conhece-lo melhor? – perguntou-me ainda sem parar de acariciar minhas coxas.

- Talvez sim... Talvez não.

- Eu acho que se isso está te incomodando, deveria ir... Conversar. Expor seus sentimentos e pensamentos. – disse virando-se lentamente – Só não conte comigo. Não quero chegar perto dele ou minhas filhas, pelo amor de Deus.

- Você nunca chegará perto dele, confie em mim. Obrigado por compreender. – disse soltando minha taça e acariciei seus ombros – Então, eu irritei você?

- Não... Pode começar a trabalhar com suas mãos mágicas em mim?

- Só as mãos que são mágicas?

- Não... A outra parte é... Sem palavras para descrever. – brincou empurrando sua bunda para trás.

Eu estava errado em achar que ela estava negligenciando toda situação, de fato, deixou pra trás porque tinha outras preocupações em pauta, mas naquele momento no qual ela sussurrava pequenas coisas sujas no meu ouvido tive absoluta certeza de que o nosso casamento não iria morrer na rotina enquanto sentisse tanto tesão por uma única mulher. Louco e esquecido para a vida, afoguei todos meus pensamentos e aproveitei a deliciosa sensação de ter uma grávida bastante decidida a ter prazer rebolando, me deixando entrar e sair exatamente do jeito que ambos gostávamos.

No dia seguinte, levantei cedo para acordar Sarah e arrumá-la para escola, deixando que Bella dormisse um pouco mais com Emma na cama. As duas pareciam bem adormecidas até o momento que tive que ir. Deixei um bilhete do lado da cama e um recado com Dora quando fui embora com Sarah saltitante dentro do seu uniforme do Ballet porque era sua primeira aula. Eu amava tanto essa garotinha que levei até dentro da sua sala, assisti os dez primeiros minutos da aula e fui embora. Tudo porque ela me pediu dando o olhar impossível de negar.

Meu celular tocou no meio do caminho e era minha outra garota impossível de negar qualquer coisa, pedindo ajuda em um trabalho da faculdade. Pelo menos ela estudava, mesmo com as trocas de namorado e constantes festas que ia escondido. Bree era minha caçula que eu nunca diria não.

Cheguei na empresa e logo chamei James, pedi que organizasse uma visita ao presídio que ele se encontrava e Ângela para reorganizar minha agenda semanal. Sarah tinha uma apresentação na escola que eu ouviria até o seu casamento se perdesse, sem contar infinitos compromissos que minha esposa marcou como não disponível para troca ou negociação. Todos a envolvia diretamente. A visita teve que ser agendada para a outra semana e isso só me deixou ansioso. O tema de Aladdin tocou fazendo meu telefone vibrar. Tenho certeza que ambos não riram porque poderia demiti-los, mas ela continuava mexendo no meu telefone e trocando tudo como uma chata.

- Oi meu amor. – saudou toda carinhosa – Gostou do toque novo?

- Claro querida, ainda mais quando ele toca quando estou com companhia. – respondi sem esconder minha irritação e ela riu bem alto. Foi impossível não sorrir. Rapidamente Ângela saiu com James – Como você está essa manhã?

- Muito bem. Sem enjoo ou dor de cabeça... Só um desejo.

- Ah é? Qual? – perguntei realmente interessado só pelo tom de voz que ela usou.

- Você.

- Mesmo depois da noite de ontem?

- Mesmo depois, porque acordar sem o cheirinho do meu marido... E fazer outras coisas. – resmungou birrenta.

- Você estava bem adormecida, querida. Parecia cansada.

- Ora, alguém me cansou, mas recuperei minhas energias.

- Você vem trabalhar? – perguntei mudando de assunto ou a minha mente ia escorregar em outros pontos nada agradáveis durante o trabalho.

- Não. Vou sair com a minha mãe e Emma. Devemos ficar na rua até o horário de Sarah sair da escola, por quê?

- Compras de novo?

- Não. Só sair, conversar...

- Nós temos ultra amanhã?

- Sim e você vai. Preciso trocar a fralda da Emma. Nos falamos mais tarde. Amo você.

- Dê um beijo nela, também te amo... Não compre nada.

- Tá bom. Que coisa. Você gostou da La Perlla.

- Reformulando. Compre coisas da La Perlla, organize um desfile e aproveitaremos a noite.

- Bobo. Não mesmo. Tchau.

A semana inteira passou-se muito rápido. Tive compromissos médicos com Bella e com as crianças, também tive inúmeros jantares e almoços devido a empresa. Quase não parei ou lembro de ter parado. Minha esposa estava exigente com atenção e não brincava em serviço. Ou eu realmente estava relapso e pensativo a maior parte do tempo. Nós brigamos bem feio, assustamos as crianças e ela dormiu com Sarah a noite inteira. Minha cabeça não estava inclinada para o drama, mas depois que eu vi que tinha ignorado uma gracinha de Emma percebi que ela poderia estar certa. E merda... Quando ela estava certa...

Eu só queria vê-lo, conversar e entender. Dar adeus. Me despedir. Esquecê-lo. Era tão mais fácil quando ele estava "morto" e não sabia. Era tão mais bizarramente reconfortante saber que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Era tão louco querer só viver para meus filhos e esposa. Tão confuso.

- Bom dia. – disse baixo e ela estava no closet, me ignorando – Bella... Desculpa.

- Eu entendo sua ansiedade, Edward. Só que eu também entendo que não quero isso entre nós dois. Seu pai não sabe o que é ter uma família, mas você sabe. Sei que está cansado e estressado, então, tudo bem. Vou me esforçar para compreender você mesmo que não abra a boca para me dizer o que está pensando.

- Querida, não é isso. Nem sequer percebi.

- Esse é o maior problema. Você nem sequer percebeu que deu para ver o sexo do bebê na ultrassom semana passada.

Que merda eu tinha feito?

- Não quero você de corpo presente e mente ausente. Vá para o seu pai e só volte para essa casa quando achar que pode ficar comigo e com seus filhos o tempo inteiro. Ou não volte mais.

- Isabella... Não. Não faz isso. Como que deu para ver o sexo? A médica não falou nada!

- Falou sim. Você acha que eu sai de lá chorando a toa? Eu fiz sinal de silêncio esperando a sua resposta e você estava olhando para tela viajando na maionese!

- Baby... Qual é o sexo?

- Eu não vou te falar, Edward. Resolva a sua vida. Você vai ter que escolher agora entre seu pai e nós.

- Vocês. – sussurrei tentando abraça-la, mas ela me empurrou – Bella, não faz isso.

- Se vista, vá para sua visita, encontre seu pai e dê adeus porque essa palhaçada dentro da minha casa acabou.

Era sexy vê-la tão irritada. Calei meus pensamentos completamente nada a ver e assenti, pegando as roupas que ela jogou em mim antes de sair do closet batendo a porta bastante furiosa.

Na penitenciaria, com James ao meu lado, eu ri lembrando das nossas travessuras infantis, da vida inteira que tínhamos juntos e que ele realmente era meu melhor amigo, estando ao meu lado naquele momento único. As grades rolaram a minha frente e vi o homem sentado, com uma blusa branca e calça jeans, parecendo mais velho e cansado. Aquele homem era meu pai e eu estava pronto para dizer adeus.

.

.

.

.

Paciência e tento voltar na próxima semana.


	12. Chapter 12

"**É preciso chegar ao fim para ter um novo começo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~XxX~**

Nunca imaginei que me encontraria naquele momento. Normalmente gostava de controlar e planejar a minha vida, mas desde que decidi ser o novo investigador do pedaço, percebi que tinha ganhado coisas maravilhosas e descobertos pesadelos. Confrontar meu pai e me despedir era algo que não queria fazer, mas a mulher que eu amava e não podia perdê-la tinha me dado um ultimato. Sempre escolheria Isabella e meus filhos. Não havia nada que mais amasse no mundo que a minha família. Minha esposa era perfeita e totalmente devotada à mim, às nossas meninas, à nossa empresa e principalmente ao nosso casamento. Quem a conheceu antes não poderia imaginar a excelente mulher que ela havia se tornado e era meu dever honrar todo seu esforço e sacrifício por mim.

James tinha gentilmente sentado no corredor do lado de fora, mostrando que estava perto e ao mesmo tempo me dando espaço para conversar a sós com meu progenitor. Meu pai, não, Edward Masen estava me encarando com expectativa, esperando que desse o primeiro passo em relação a nossa conversa. Seu rosto parecia cansado, pálido e barbudo. A blusa verde não conseguia realçar a cor morta dos seus olhos. Ele parecia um fantasma ambulante. Tentei sentir um pouco de pena ou algum sentimento remotamente bom, mas nada veio a minha mente. Ele era meu enigma, meu desafio e meu pesadelo. Meus pensamentos nunca eram bons. Ele não era mais meu herói, era meu inimigo número um.

Esse homem tinha colocado a vida das pessoas que eu amo em risco, tinha manipulado sistema, ameaçado minha sanidade e provocado um caos enorme na vida da minha família. Sendo pai, reconheço que ele nunca possuiu nenhum tipo de amor e afeto para com a minha pessoa ou Alice. Carlisle nos amava incondicionalmente e nem sequer tínhamos uma ligação sanguínea. Eu amava Sarah desesperadamente. Ele tinha tudo para me amar e escolher a mim ao invés do dinheiro e poder. Ele matou seu próprio pai e a esposa do seu irmão para manter-se poderoso. Esse homem era um psicopata sem escrúpulos que eu tinha nojo de compartilhar o mesmo DNA.

Não esbocei nenhuma reação quando ele abriu a boca e disse que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo porque era a minha culpa. Ele tinha deixado tudo pronto para que eu tivesse uma vida de rei, com a memória de um pai amável e extremamente dedicado. Segundo sua mente doentia, tinha feito de tudo para que todos os seus erros morressem com ele. Claro que que ele reconheceu que Aro pisou na bola matando nosso primo em Londres quando fui encontra-lo, mesmo que não tivessem a prova real que eu estava seguindo as pistas que Tio Demetri tinha deixado, misturando com as coisas que ele tinha deixado pra mim. Minha vontade foi de mover meu punho que descansava fechado em cima da mesa bem no seu rosto. Sabia mais do ninguém que meu soco poderia quebrar seu rosto por inteiro. Isso só deixou a idéia mais tentadora.

Seu monólogo continuou como se não tivesse absolutamente nada para pedir desculpas. Seu relacionamento com Tanya começou quando ela ainda era uma adolescente, casado com a minha mãe. Sem contar sua manipulação com os sentimentos de Esme, Elizabeth e Tanya. Tantas mulheres apaixonadas e devotadas a um homem que não tinha nenhum pingo de emoção ou sentimentos. _Ele matou seu próprio pai por dinheiro_. Não iria existir absolutamente nada que falasse que poderia me convencer da sua bondade. Qualidade redentora que meu coração esperava que ele tivesse, que me fez desligar a mente e viajar na maionese durante a última semana. A ansiedade e o medo da decepção me dominaram com força bruta.

Para minha total tristeza e decepção, percebi que não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer com ele, para ele ou até mesmo, contra ele. Vi todos os meus sonhos de menino em ter meu pai de volta para brincar comigo e com o nosso cachorro. Aniversários, formaturas, festas, apresentações... Eu o desejei ali também. Mesmo que Carlisle estivesse lá, desempenhando o papel de pai com perfeição e amor, achava injusta a vida ter me tirado meu pai. Não foi por falta de amar Carlisle e reconhecê-lo. Foi por amor e saudades do homem que me deu as costas sem nem dizer adeus.

- Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou-me quebrando o silêncio da sala.

- Adeus. – disse e levantei da minha cadeira de ferro, fazendo um ruído alto quando arrastou no chão.

- Edward. Espere! – chamou-me calmamente e nem sequer me virei – Sempre amei você. Meu único filho.

Não acreditei. Eu também não era seu único filho. Bem ou mal Alice também tinha o sangue Masen correndo nas veias e nós dois merecíamos ser amados. Sai da grande cela deixando o garotinho que sentou na janela em um dia chuvoso, esperando o pai chegar para jogar bola lá dentro. Ele não merecia mais meu tempo e preocupação. Agora que a justiça sabia dos seus feitos, meu nome estava limpo e minha esposa e eu poderíamos seguir em frente, construindo uma nova geração sem nenhum resquício desse tempo. Victória e eu, os Masens mais velhos iríamos apagar com uma grande borracha todo o passado e seguir em frente.

James levantou quando me viu e disse que o médico do FBI queria conversar comigo por um instante antes de sair. Nós o procuramos e sentamos em uma opulenta sala no andar inferior ao que ele estava preso. O Dr. Matt Munhoz conversou comigo sobre a bateria de exames que ele havia sido submetido, inclusive psicológicos e psiquiátricos. Ele e Aro foram diagnosticados com psicopatia e sociopatia, respectivamente. Não sei se fiquei surpreso ou mais calmo, porque tinha uma maldita explicação para que ele pudesse ser assim. Ninguém poderia ser tão ruim e tão louco, sujo, baixo e sem escrúpulos sendo um humano normal.

Aquela informação me deixou um pouco mexido, mas agora era tarde demais. Meu corpo parecia pesado, meus ombros estavam tensos quando sentei em um restaurante de luxo, em uma sala privada para almoçar com James e alguns acionistas de uma empresa associada a Masen. Não prestei muita atenção no que eles diziam, sorri no momento que tinha que sorrir, brindei no momento que tinha de brincar e soltei pequenos comentários e perguntas sem realmente estar ali. Queria desesperadamente chegar em casa e ver minha esposa, ajoelhar aos seus pés, pedir perdão e saber o sexo do meu bebê.

- James, pede para Ângela cancelar tudo e pedir a Charlotte para cancelar a agenda da minha esposa. Vou aproveitar que ela provavelmente não saiu para ficarmos em casa.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar pode me ligar. Posso buscar as meninas para ficar lá em casa se quiser conversar com Bella.

- Vou manter isso em mente, mas quero ficar com as minhas filhas também. Obrigado por tudo. – respondi com meio sorriso e um abraço cheio de tapas.

No caminho para casa, dirigindo meu próprio carro, me vi pisando no acelerador para chegar rápido. Cheguei em casa para a surpresa dos seguranças e de Dora, que estava na cozinha com suas ajudantes e Emma em pé entre suas pernas, apoiada na sua calça falando alguma coisa chamando-a de Dodo, provavelmente pedindo algo. Dom veio pra cima de mim praticamente me derrubando, latindo, sacodindo o rabo querendo brincar e me saudar ao mesmo tempo. Mel ouviu a bagunça e veio correndo, quicando e latindo, puxando a barra da minha calça.

Era impossível ficar de mal humor com uma recepção dessas.

Enquanto todos pareciam felizes em me ver, minha esposa parou na porta com um braço cruzado, parecendo um tanto furiosa.

Bem, quase isso... Cara, ela estava brava.

- Por qual excelente motivo você mandou cancelar minhas reuniões? – perguntou naquele tom maternal que fazia minhas bolas se encolherem de medo.

Oh puta merda.

- Porque eu preciso de você hoje. – respondi simplesmente.

- Da próxima vez me pergunte antes de agir pelas minhas costas! – gritou enfurecida e saiu feito um trovão da cozinha. Ótimo, eu não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada certo.

- Vem com o papai. Vamos amansar a fera que a mamãe está. – disse pegando Emma no colo e subi as escadas laterais através da cozinha para ir direto ao quarto de brinquedos, onde adivinhei que Sarah estaria com Bella. – Oi princesa.

- Oi papai! – Sarah gritou vindo me abraçar.

Fui praticamente obrigado a tirar meu sapato e sentar no chão com as duas e brincar até a hora da soneca. Ambas me cansaram, ninei as duas no chão do quarto de Sarah em uma cama compartilhada e deixei a porta aberta, carregando o monitor do bebê até o meu quarto, esperando encontrar minha esposa lá. Bella estava dentro do closet mexendo nas suas roupas, cantarolando uma música animada que ouvia com fones de ouvido. Sua cabeça balançava e o quadril mexia com um giro e outro. Eu ri e me perguntei se era possível ama-la cada vez mais. De lado, sua barriga já se destacava, o que era a minha tentação em me ajoelhar e beijar meu bebê ali dentro, sendo protegido e amado.

O sorriso bonito que estava no seu rosto sumiu quando me viu, e uma carranca brincalhona assumiu sua expressão. Entrei no closet e beijei seu pescoço, acariciei sua barriga e fui literalmente chutado para longe dela e das suas coisas. Tentei fazer beicinho e abrir minha boca para conversar, mas a porta foi fechada na minha cara. Ótimo. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa querendo saber que diabos iria fazer para ter sua atenção sem literalmente apanhar. Caramba, eu ainda era o homem dessa casa e marido. Custava ter um pingo de moral? Deitei na cama completamente irritado. Meu dia tinha sido uma merda ao quadrado. Ela sabia disso. E estava piorando a situação só para me fazer sentir mais mal do que antes.

- Você pode me ouvir agora ou vai continuar me ignorando? – perguntei quando passou pelada por mim e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta. – Ignorado.

Ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado e liguei a tevê para distrair minha mente, mas nem desenho estava me animando. Desliguei no momento que a porta do banheiro abriu.

Com uma roupa confortável e de ficar em casa, sentou na cama ao meu lado de braços cruzados e em silêncio. Nós ficamos olhando para o teto por um tempo e não resisti a tentação de tocar sua barriga e conversar com o bebê. Claro que aproveitei para massagear a carne do seu quadril e beijar sua barriga repetidas vezes. Isso sempre a desarmava. Ela amava que eu amasse o bebê e a sua gravidez tanto quanto ela.

- Oi meu amor... Você pode perdoar o papai? – sussurrei para sua barriga, não deixando de beijá-la cada vez mais – Papai te ama tanto... Eu sinto muito se feri os seus sentimentos e os da mamãe. Não foi intencional.

- Ele pode perdoar você. – Bella sussurrou arrastando sua unha pelo meu couro cabeludo e puxando meu cabelo entre seus dedos.

- Ele? Você diz ele de bebê ou diz ele que é um menino? – perguntei ansioso vendo um sorriso enorme abrir no seu bonito rosto.

- Ele de menino. Nosso menino. – disse e eu não sei como pude conter a felicidade de saber que seria pai de um menino – Ai Edward! Minhas costelas! – Bella gritou quando a abracei apertado – Seu bruto.

- Eu te amo tanto. – murmurei contra seus lábios – Tanto. Tanto e tanto!

- Eu sei que me ama... Só não limpe a minha agenda novamente sem me avisar, entendeu? Quis arrancar as suas bolas, mas vê-lo brincar com as meninas fez minha fúria diminuir. Sou uma mãe muito boba.

- É uma mãe maravilhosa.

- Ainda estou chateada com você.

- Eu também estou chateado comigo. Sou um burro total.

- Bom. Isso não melhora as coisas... Ameniza. – resmungou ensaiando um pequeno beicinho como Emma fazia. – Como foi lá?

- Não disse nada além de adeus. Ele falou algumas coisas. Foi bem estranho. – respondi deitando minha cabeça no seu colo – O médico do FBI me disse que ele é um sociopata tipo mais alto nível. Não consegue ter emoção de afeto, amor... Só desejos e objetivos. Ele é um louco, provavelmente, desde a barriga da minha avó.

- Explica... Mas não justifica. – retrucou teimosamente cruzando os braços sob o peito, deixando-os ainda maiores – E o que mais?

- Na frente dele fui capaz de pensar claramente. Eu finalmente compreendi alguns pontos e deixei a parte que sempre o amou lá dentro. Ele disse que é minha culpa tudo isso estar acontecendo.

- Nunca se culpe por nada disso. Você tem um coração bom e seu amor, talvez não estivesse no lugar certo na época que começamos com isso, mas hoje totalmente está. – disse voltando acariciar meus cabelos ternamente. – Nós não estaríamos aqui.

- Estaríamos sim. – disse convicto – Em algum momento eu iria te encher tanto que ao invés de morder, iria me beijar.

- Eu não beijei você... Você me beijou primeiro! – gritou enfezada, batendo na minha cabeça.

- Você correspondeu, gemeu baixinho e suspirou. Eu lembro! Ficou toda mole nos meus braços. – provoquei subindo com uma trilha de beijos, levando sua blusa comigo – E ainda mais quando começamos a dormir juntos... O resolver de tensão... O casamento.

- As brigas, as birras, as guerras... O sexo. – sussurrou com o olhar brilhando de excitação.

- Ah... A gente brigava muito mais. – disse rindo, lembrando-me de alguns momentos – Quase não gritamos como antes.

- Por vários motivos, talvez sejam as meninas, nós deslizamos feio na frente delas esses dias e não quero que se repita. E outras coisas se foram porque amadurecemos, saímos do estágio de lua-de-mel e temos uma estabilidade emocional maior agora que somos pais. Você ainda me irrita, no entanto. Seus ciúmes e sua mania de controle me deixam louca!

- Eu gosto de te deixar louca. – provoquei abaixando seu short junto com a calcinha – Eu ainda sinto o mesmo ciúmes de antes, você sabe disso... Você é minha. Toda minha. E quando alguém ousa olhar para o que é meu, eu quero matar. – sussurrei olhando-a nos seus olhos, adorando o brilho perverso, orgulhoso e cheio de luxúria que ela me lançava.

- Eu sou toda sua. Sempre serei. – disse lentamente, acariciando meus braços até a minha nuca, onde agarrou uns fios bem fortes – Vem aqui. Me beija por inteiro.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo muito. Vou te amar para sempre. – disse antes de beijá-la, me deliciando com seu doce gemido. Tudo que pretendia fazer com ela não tinha nada de doce.

- Te amo para sempre.

Nós ficamos no quarto, aproveitando nosso momento de reconciliação até o momento que Emma acordou chorando e me chamando. Ela ficou sonolenta até quase a hora do lanche da tarde. Talvez os doces tenham renovado sua energia. Ela e Sarah estavam a todo vapor pela casa, gritando, correndo, jogando coisas e sendo extremamente ruidosas. Bella estava tentando fazer Emma conversar com o bebê na barriga, no qual minha filha se estendia e queria o seio já com um pouco de leite – porque ela nunca deixou de produzir.

- Mamar, mamãe.

- Não, filha. Você está muito grandinha.

- Mamar, mamãe! – Emma chorou esfregando o rosto entre os seios dela.

- Desculpa filha, esse território é do papai. Pede pra ele. – Bella disse e Emma me olhou confusa e voltou a choramingar.

- Isso é injusto. Você pode dizer não a nós dois, como o território é meu?

- Você se diverte muito aqui, sem reclamações. – bufou apertando-os levemente para me provocar, e eu ri porque deu certo. Seus seios estavam enormes. Era um excelente passatempo.

- Mais tarde.

- Oh sim, mais tarde.

- Papai! Olha a minha pirueta! – Sarah grita rodopiando pela sala graciosamente.

- Vem, papai vai tocar para a princesa dançar! – disse estendendo a mão para ela e subimos até a biblioteca para o piano, com Bella carregando Emma no colo, falando algo na sua língua javanês e algumas poucas palavras na nossa língua. Estranhamente a gente compreendia o sentido e nunca o que ela estava falando. Exceto meu pai. Carlisle tinha PHD em língua de bebê.

Sarah colocou rua roupa do ballet e fez uma linda apresentação com as músicas que toquei, divertindo nós todos com seus passos delicados a carinha concentrada para não errar. Ela era tão bonita e tão extrovertida. Essa menina tinha os dois pés no palco e eu teria cabelos brancos com seu jeito mais a frente do tempo. Ela ama calçar os sapatos da mãe, adora quando Bella passa um pouco de batom e sombra. E verdadeiramente é apaixonada pelo dia de compras com a mãe... Eu nunca posso estar perto. Tudo que ela quer eu dou. Sou o verdadeiro estraga crianças do mundo inteiro.

Resolvemos ter um piquenique no jardim. Estava um pouquinho frio e elas reclamaram da quantidade de roupa, mas logo esqueceram disso no momento que viram a quantidade de coisa que tinha para brincar e comer. Dom, Mel e Jim estavam ao redor, correndo com elas, que dividiam o tempo entre comer doces e renovar a energia e voltar para correr e pular. Bella deitou entre minhas pernas, permitindo que minhas mãos viajassem pelo seu corpo pequeno, com o pequeno inchaço no ventre. Tão minha. Toda minha.

- Qual nome daremos ao nosso filho? – perguntei acariciando sua barriga levemente.

- Anthony. Eu amo seu nome do meio.

Mesmo nome? Não!

- Baby... Mesmo nome? Sabe... Não sou muito a favor disso. – resmunguei sem esconder meu pavor.

- Pare com isso. Você não é igual ao seu pai, nosso filho não será igual a você... Bom, espero que ele puxe um pouco da sua beleza. – disse lentamente e eu ri do seu comentário – Não estou discutindo, baby. Já decidi que será Anthony quando soube na ultrassom.

- Vai jogar isso na minha cara até quando?

- Não sei. Estou pensando ainda... Talvez para sempre?

- Engraçadinha.

- Não é engraçado. Eu só te perdoei porque estava muito a fim de sexo, no mais, você ainda estaria de castigo.

- Então você só ama meu pênis?

- Eu sempre disse que amava o duduzão. Antes mesmo de amar você. – retrucou rindo e grunhi do apelido ridículo que ela cismava de chamar meu pau. Maluca. O que a gente não faz por amor?

- Sarah! Devagar com a sua irmã! – Bella gritou para Sarah no seu tom maternal – Ela pode cair se você continuar puxando-a assim.

- Desculpe mamãe!

Aproveitando a deixa, Emma resolveu queixar-se do comportamento da irmã.

- Mamãe! A Sarah! – disse com o dedinho gordinho apontado na direção de Sarah, que encolheu os ombros rindo dela.

- Eu vi Emma. – Bella disse rindo. – Essas duas! Ainda teremos mais um para disputar a atenção a tapas!

- Como menino, acredito que terá seus meios de conseguir sua própria maneira de chamar atenção.

- Se for charmoso como o pai, só precisa respirar. – Bella brincou virando-se para me beijar, mas fomos interrompidos pelo grito agudo de um gato agoniado. – Emma! Não puxa o rabo do Jim!

- A mamãe! – Emma chiou de volta, desafiando. – A Jim meu!

- O Jim não é seu. O gato é meu! – Bella disse de volta, olhando Emma com "o olhar". A garotinha chegou a sentar na grama e cruzar os braços teimosamente. Pelo menos largou o gato. – O que eu fiz para merecer uma filha assim?

- Ser assim? Pergunte a sua mãe. Ela sempre tem histórias interessantes. – respondi segurando seu rosto e beijando do jeito que tinha em mente quando fomos interrompidos. Provocando seus lábios e a língua, transmiti minhas perversidades através disso. Ela ficou mole e sem fôlego no meu colo.

- Nossa! Ual! – Suspirou encolhendo-se no meu colo.

- Espere e aguarde. – provoquei e ela riu, descendo as mãos até a barriga.

- Não rezo aos céus para você ser igual ao seu pai porque eu sou uma boa mãe e quero poder dormir em paz. – disse lentamente, expondo sua pele branca.

- Eu deixei minha mãe dormir. – disse ofendido e ela me deu um olhar de "não brinque comigo" – Filho, Vovó sempre foi exagerada. Você irá conhece-la.

- Não fale da sua mãe... Eu amo a minha sogra. Ela é uma excelente amiga e criou pessoas incríveis.

- Ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

- Precisamos colocar as meninas na cama. Estou cansada também. – Bella bocejou e começou a recolher nossa bagunça.

A terceira guerra mundial foi instaurada na minha casa porque elas não queriam entrar e resolveram que chorar aos berros no meu ouvido fosse adiantar alguma coisa. A mãe delas estava sem paciência e sumiu da minha vista, me deixando sozinho para lidar com as pestinhas se negando ao banho. Claro que Bella aturava coisa pior das duas sozinha em casa a maior parte do tempo, por isso não podia culpá-la. Emma foi a primeira a se render com a mamadeira e dormiu sem nem começar a niná-la. Sarah, por outro lado, pulou na cama até que briguei e mandei deitar para ouvir a história. Só não precisei passar da primeira página de "Branca de Neve" que ela já estava dormindo.

Minhas duas princesas... Não sabia como não poderia amar amá-las. Era algo tão grande que crescia tanto que mal cabia em mim. Seu rostinho bochechudo, os lábios ligeiramente abertos, os olhos pesados e fechados no mesmo ritmo da respiração serena e tranquila do seu sono de princesa. Minha vida. Observei Emma aninhada no meu colo, toda enroladinha, cheia de dengo até mesmo dormindo. A chupeta caída indicava que estava literalmente desmaiada de sono. As duas mãozinhas gordas segurando minha blusa só para sentir quando iria coloca-la na cama.

Bella estava parada na porta observando-me e pelo jeito, parecia que tinha um tempinho. Vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas. Pela porta interna coloquei Emma no berço e peguei o monitor do bebê, retornando ao quarto da Sarah para o mesmo e a encontrei no meio do quarto com um monte de jeans no chão, parecendo agredidos e pisoteados. De calcinha e sutiã no meio deles, virou com novas lágrimas no rosto.

- Nenhum deles dá em mim.

- Nenhum deles?

- Todos os meus jeans, até o mais largos, não estão dando em mim! – disse miando, parecendo uma garotinha furiosa. – Eu estou gorda!

- Não!

- Você está dizendo isso porque não quer mais que eu chore e eu sei que estou gorda, isso é a prova. – resmungou choramingando.

- Você está grávida! – pontuei tentando fazê-la parar.

- Jura, gênio?

- Olha a ironia. – retruquei puxando-a pra mim – Amanhã iremos ao shopping comprar novos jeans... Ou use saias, você sabe, eu amo o benefício das saias.

- Você vai fazer compras comigo?

- Hum... – murmurei me dando conta da merda que tinha falado – Podemos pedir a Charlotte ou a Ângela. Bree, Alice ou até mesmo uma personal, o que acha? – sugeri docemente e ela apertou os olhos na minha direção com as mãos na cintura. Tarde demais para recuar – Tudo bem. Nós sairemos cedinho.

- Vai tirar o dia de folga para ficar comigo? – perguntou docemente e eu travei. – Você limpou minha agenda hoje e estou limpando a sua amanhã. Simples assim. – completou dando de ombros – Agora não preciso mais pensar em uma roupa para o trabalho. Queria ir de jeans, mas vou usar um dos vestidos novos.

- Só são justos. Não dá pra esconder a gravidez. – disse puxando-a pra mim, alisando sua crescente barriga.

- Não estou ligando muito. Meu marido vai passar o dia inteiro comigo amanhã... Atenção toda minha. – sussurrou se esfregando em mim. Minha doce esposa carente e manipuladora. Ela achava que me enganava depois de tanto tempo casados. – Vamos para cama. Estou um pouco cansada.

O dia com a Bella no shopping foi enlouquecedor. Dentre algumas lojas de grifes, compramos roupinhas para o nosso bebê e escolhemos a mobília com a decoração do quarto. Ela estava muito a fim de reformar o quarto ao lado do nosso para poder ser mais perto, deixando Sarah e Emma do outro lado e a sala de brinquedos. Assim todos os quartos de hóspedes não chegariam perto dos nossos quartos, dividindo a ala oeste da casa para nós e a leste para visitantes, ainda mais que a escada era no meio e tinha outra escada que vinha diretamente do salão de inverno e a outra entrada para a propriedade.

Sua ideia tinha total lógica, mas eu odiava obras. As do incêndio tinha me deixado de mal humor. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que iria mudar a casa toda, só para aproveitar a presença do arquiteto e dos engenheiros na casa. Na construção do seu novo jardim de inverno foi a mesma coisa. A imprensa nos cercou e obviamente fomos cercados por fotógrafos desagradáveis. Isso não terminou nosso dia, no entanto. Levei as meninas para comer e brinquei com elas no playground do shopping até ambas dormirem. Sarah foi carregada por Stefan e eu levei Emma.

- Às vezes, tirar um dia de folga para sua família vale a pena. – Bella sussurrou no carro, segurando minha coxa.

Ela tinha razão. Tinha me divertido e relaxado. E a má organização do shopping e a péssima escolha da rampa de estacionamento me fez crer que não tinha mais espaço em Chicago para construir nada. Olhei a vista da cidade e prédios e mais prédios foram construídos. A cidade não poderia parar de evoluir. Então... Tive uma ideia.

Uma ideia que me deixou pensativo a noite inteira e me fez utilizar meu material de arquitetura quase nunca tocado. Não fui trabalhar no escritório naquela semana. Precisava de paz e silêncio que só em casa teria. James estava segurando as pontas por mim e só fui interrompido pela minha esposa querendo sexo ou reclamando de algo, minhas filhas correndo pelo corredor gritando ou o cachorro latindo, no mais, estava tudo certo. Consegui adiantar minha ideia e desenhar tudo que precisava até sexta-feira à noite. No momento que guardei meu estojo de lápis, Bella bateu na porta do escritório já de roupa de dormir, carregando uma badeja com algo cheiroso.

- Aqui... Trouxe o jantar. Tem salmão, aspargos e purê. – disse docemente e afastei os papéis para que colocasse a bandeja. Sentada no meu colo, comi toda minha comida e conversei com ela sobre meu plano. – Posso ver? Estou curiosa.

- Pode sim, querida. Olhe. Isso seria a planta do primeiro prédio abaixo do solo de Chicago. – anunciei esticando o papel na frente de nós dois.

- Isso é... Ual. – sussurrou atônita. – Uma grande responsabilidade, mas é incrível. – disse olhando-me com orgulho e amor – Baby, estou tão sem palavras. Não é o primeiro projeto que trabalhamos juntos, mas é o primeiro que você arquitetou sem ser uma reforma ou pouca coisa. Estou tão feliz!

- Não se empolgue, precisamos do apoio da prefeitura. Não sei se as pessoas estão preparadas para Chicago futurística. Além do mais, preciso pesquisar, estudar e ter engenheiros ao meu lado.

- Você vai conseguir! Nós iremos! – disse beijando-me levemente. – Eu estarei lá no dia do lançamento, aplaudindo de pé, morrendo de orgulho.

- Eu te amo tanto...

No momento que ela iria responder e provavelmente me beijar, pela sua inclinação, vimos uma pequena figura ruivinha e sonolenta, andar na nossa direção com um pijama rosa de bolinhas com bico nos lábios. Bella a pegou no colo de modo que estivesse deitada em nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Essa era a minha vida, minha verdadeira paixão, meu maior tesouro, meu maior amor.

- Me dá um presente? Quero dormir até tarde... Pode ficar de olho nas meninas?

- Não precisaremos. James pediu para leva-las a um passeio amanhã com Victória. – respondi sorrindo, cheio de maldade.

- Uhn... – cantarolou entendendo e nós trocamos um olhar cheio de promessas – Ela dormiu de novo. Sentiu minha falta na cama. Vamos colocar ela lá e iremos começar nosso dia. – disse totalmente sorridentes e carreguei minha filha, observando o short curto da minha esposa balançar conforme seus quadris se moviam.

Bella tinha razão. Sua bunda estava maior. Não existia felicidade maior que essa. Acho que nesse quesito nunca amadurecerei ou deixarei de ser um adolescente.

.

.

.

Estamos quase no fim. Mais três ou quatro capítulos. Comentem bastante para me deixar feliz porque estou triste que está acabando.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Sonhos se realizam como nos contos de fadas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~XxX~**

Pequenos cutucões me acordaram. A primeira coisa que vi era que eram sete horas da manhã. Deus, eu ainda estava com sono e querendo ficar na cama por mais tempo. O bebê estava com fome. Normalmente ignorava isso até não poder mais, porém, minha bexiga e meu estômago decidiram que queriam ser atendidos naquele momento. Quatro meses de gravidez e meu filho já estava decidindo que acordar a mamãe cedo era legal. Edward não estava na cama, isso me fez levantar mais rápido ainda. Fui ao banheiro e sai do quarto a sua procura. Encontrei-o trocando a fralda de Emma e já tinha uma mamadeira pronta na em cima da cômoda. Ela deve ter chamado e eu nem ouvi.

- Mamãe! – Emma gritou sacodindo as pernas, atrapalhando Edward com a pomada – Mamãe! Mamãe!

- Bom dia gostosura. – sorri aproximando-me e beijando seu rostinho bochechudo – Bom dia amor. – disse beijando-o levemente e ele riu. – Acordei sem você.

- Ela chamou. Você nem ouviu... – respondeu fechando a fralda dela – Quer o leite? – perguntou e ela assentiu bocejando – Alguém vai voltar a dormir.

- Vou na cozinha. Já volto.

- Cuidado na escada. – retrucou suavemente e revirei os olhos.

- Mamãe já vai te alimentar... – disse ao meu bebê acariciando minha barriga já bem proeminente – O que nós queremos comer? – murmurei olhando todos os itens da geladeira. Dora estava de folga, assim como quase todos os funcionários da propriedade. Hoje era ação de graças e agora eles ficavam livres até o domingo. Edward e eu iriamos nos virar com o que tivesse pronto. – Que tal um pouco de iogurte e frutas? Isso parece bom para te acalmar?

Sentei no banquinho da ilha da cozinha e devorei uma taça enorme de frutas picadas para salada com iogurte grego. O bebê ficaria feliz com ovos e bacon, a mamãe ficava muito calma quando comia o que queria, mas, sem Dora não tinha como comer isso. Edward se recusaria a fritar mesmo que eu dissesse que nunca mais faria sexo com ele. E eu não saberia fazer isso sem colocar fogo na casa. Ainda era uma mãe consciente. Limpei minha bagunça e voltei para o andar de cima. Edward ainda estava balançando Emma de um lado ao outro, cantando baixinho.

A cena era bonitinha, mas queria voltar para cama. Olhei Sarah e ela ainda dormia pesado. Ontem fomos dormir muito tarde. Ela não iria sair da cama antes de meio dia. Deitei na minha cama quentinha e continuei com o blackout fechado e o edredom em cima de mim. Algum momento depois Edward voltou para cama. Ele me puxou para seu peito e ficou quietinho acariciando minha barriga ternamente. O bebê tinha voltado a dormir também porque estava calminho e bem alimentado.

- Ela dormiu de novo? – perguntei suavemente entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Como um anjo. Ambas estão cansadas de ontem à noite. – respondeu baixinho, parecendo sonolento. – Você desceu para comer?

- Sim. Comi fruta com iogurte.

- O bebê te expulsando da cama lembra que Emma fazia exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Isso é verdade. Eles adoram me acordar cedo. – resmunguei virando-me de barriga para cima.

Edward falou mais alguma coisa, mas já estava dormindo novamente. Só acordei quando a cama já estava cheia com as duas tagarelas brincando com Edward e disputando o controle. Elas quase acertaram minha barriga e ganharam um sonoro esporro do pai. O resultado foi as duas de beicinho e braços cruzados. Eu quis rir, mas não podia quebrar a moral do meu marido com elas. Já era hora do almoço e por isso descemos juntos para Edward mexer no congelador e preparar comida para as mulheres da sua vida. E o seu menino também.

Deixei-o fazer tudo sozinho porque não acordei muito disposta a ser muito boa ou agradável esposa. Fiquei brincando com as meninas no balcão da cozinha . Nós comemos uma deliciosa salada de Kani com cebola agridoce e manga, bife e batatas fritas. Até que Edward sabia se virar com um grelha e as frigideiras. Todos comemos bem e ele ficou se achando por isso.

Emma aprendeu que o bebê estava dentro da barriga da mamãe e por isso, quando lembrava, tomava cuidado comigo e às vezes beijava e falava alguma coisa. Eu adorava quando as duas me paparicavam e gostavam da ideia que teriam um irmãozinho em breve. Sentamos na sala enquanto as duas espalhavam papel e giz de cera ao redor.

- Mãe! O que é tesão? – Sarah perguntou alto fazendo Edward engasgar feio com a sua pergunta. Não consegui responder tentando socorrê-lo e rindo ao mesmo tempo – Por que vocês estão rindo?

- Por que você quer saber disso? – Edward perguntou entre as tosses.

- Ela não sabe o que é, Edward. – alertei suavemente e ele respirou fundo. Revirei meus olhos. – Filha, tesão é algo que adultos sentem. Onde você ouviu sobre isso?

- Ontem a Dinda disse que grávidas tem tesão maior. – respondeu encolhendo os ombros e eu arregalei os olhos – Seja o que for, você tem o tesão maior?

- Jesus! Fica cada vez pior. – Edward murmurou enquanto eu ainda estava morrendo de rir. Sarah parecia genuinamente inocente e curiosa. Cheguei a segurar minha barriga só pela reação de Edward – Filha, não ouça o que a sua Dinda diz. Ela é insana.

Sarah encolheu os ombros e voltou a desenhar sem falar mais nada. Emma parecia alheia a tudo com um giz de cera na boca. Meu desespero foi tão grande que tive que controlar meu impulso de gritar. Vai que ela engole e se engasga? Suavemente segurei sua boca e puxei o giz babado para fora e a fiz abrir a boca para ver se tinha mais. Ela não mordeu, só ficou chupando. Isso nem tinha o gosto bom.

- Não pode colocar na boca. – disse severamente olhando nos seus olhos – Mamãe vai brigar se você fizer novamente, entendeu?

- Giz da Emma. - respondeu com tom autoritário. Foi a vez de Edward segurar a risada.

- Eu sei que o giz é seu e isso não te dá o direito de colocar na boca. – respondi um pouco mais alto e ela se encolheu no chão, segurando seus pés e olhando para o chão – Olha pra mim Emma Swan Masen. Não coma o seu giz de cera, entendeu?

- Mamãe, Emma quer colo! – disse baixinho fazendo charme.

- Não. Eu estou conversando com você.

- Emma quer colo!

Fiquei parada olhando-a e desafiando seu olhar. Emma era muito autoritária e mandona, assim como eu e Edward. Talvez um pouco pior porque ela era soma de nós dois. Uma mistura bastante explosiva. Depois de um tempo, ela se jogou no chão e ficou deitada de barriga pra cima com dois dedos na boca, olhando para o teto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward e eu trocamos um olhar segurando o riso. Ela me irritava, mas era fofa demais. Meu pedacinho gostoso.

- Isso é presságio do que iremos enfrentar daqui pra frente. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e não pude evitar o suspiro – Descanse, teremos uma noite agitada.

- Procura um filme para a gente assistir. – respondi deitando-me no sofá, colocando as pernas no seu colo – Alguma coisa de romance.

- Faz pipoca papai? – Sarah pediu e eu concordei.

- Escravo Edward indo fazer pipoca. – disse rindo e levantou do sofá – Esse filme está bom?

- Esse é?

- Para Roma Com Amor do Woody Allen. – respondeu sorrindo e me beijou suavemente – Já volto. Vou soltar Dom no jardim e fazer a pipoca.

Assim que Edward chegou na cozinha, Mel veio correndo e Jim, que estava dormindo de barriga pra cima no sofá logo se escondeu embaixo dele. Mel ainda tinha um caso de amor tórrido pelo meu gato ou apenas não queria deixá-lo em paz. Quando ele voltou com a pipoca, um pote era exclusivamente meu, outro de Sarah e outro dele. Emma comia só um pouquinho e depois parava. Ela cuspia a maior parte mesmo.

Sem contar que eu ficava apavorada dela engasgar com milho ou grudar na garganta dela. Isso me deixava louca só de imaginar. Observei a cena ao meu redor e conclui que era a primeira vez que estávamos em casa, literalmente sozinhos, sem seguranças armados até os dentes e a ameaça de algo acontecer conosco ou meu marido tendo que sair rapidamente para descobrir algo. Tinha acabado. Nós poderíamos ser uma família que vive em paz e faz coisas comuns em uma quinta-feira fria de ação de graças.

No final da tarde, nós chegamos a casa dos meus pais. Edward foi dirigindo meu novo carro de mãe. Um Space Wagon, que cabe três cadeirinhas atrás. Foi ideia dele que tivesse um veiculo no qual pudesse andar com as crianças. Minha BMW seria separada para dias que saísse sozinha ou pelo menos com só um deles. O que seria bem difícil. Com os três pequenos ainda teria crianças ao redor da minha saia por muito tempo.

Toda minha família paterna estava aqui. Inclusive os parentes distantes e velhinhos de Forks, uma minúscula cidade na Península de Washington que fui uma vez quando criança para nunca mais voltar. Só chovia. Foi apavorante ficar em um mundo úmido e verde. Ainda assim os tios do meu pai gostavam de viver lá.

Foi legal revê-los. Eles trouxeram presentes indígenas para o meu bebê. Era de uma reserva que eu sabia que o pai de Jacob morava. Foi uma das coisas legais que tivemos em comum logo que comecei a trabalhar na Masen. Jacob sempre foi assistente de Edward e eu achava um máximo que ele pudesse aturá-lo sem transparecer querer mata-lo como eu queria. Acabei sorrindo e lembrando as nossas brigas no início... Hoje era tudo tão tranquilo.

- Filhota? – Renée veio sorrindo pra mim – Vou cortar aquela torta de morango que você adora. E o meu netinho?

- Está me cutucando nesse exato momento pela torta que acabou de me oferecer, mãe. – respondi colocando a mão dela na minha barriga – E eu cheguei a comentar com Edward no carro que você iria fazer.

- Ah, as meninas poderiam ficar comigo de amanhã até sábado? – perguntou-me me pegando pela mão e levando para cozinha – Nós não pretendemos sair de casa, só quero que seus tios fiquem um pouco com elas.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas vou falar com Edward. Às vezes ele planeja coisas e só me fala em cima da hora.

- Exatamente como seu pai... Homens são assim, filha. – sorriu docemente e sentei na cozinha esperando a torta – E como vocês estão? Edward parece estar se divertindo esse ano. – comentou cortando um pedaço generoso e colocando em um prato. – Ele está conversando com seu pai e os rapazes a horas e só fazem rir cada vez mais alto.

- Ele é um bobão quando está relaxado, mãe. – suspirei sorrindo para o meu doce – Ano passado nós estávamos sobre um estresse muito grande. Edward estava tenso com muitas coisas no trabalho, Emma recém-nascida e eu enchendo seu saco. Sem contar os constantes ataques políticos.

- Isso é verdade. Esse ano está sendo melhor nos negócios?

- Não foi o tempo inteiro, agora, no entanto, está sendo ótimo. – sorri com a boca cheia. Deus, isso era delicioso. Suspiros que derretiam na boca. – Mãe, isso é tão bom. Como eu não puxei seus dons culinários?

- Você passou muito tempo estudando para aprender a cozinhar, querida. – sorriu sentando-se no banquinho ao meu lado – Como estão as expectativas para o bebê? É tão gostoso isso. Eu só pude engravidar uma vez só... E olha a minha garotinha com três filhos.

- E só. Está muito bom. Vai ser uma loucura. Acho que vou ter que dar o braço a torcer e ter uma babá se quiser trabalhar novamente.

- Você vai dar um jeitinho.

- Amor? – Edward entrou na cozinha com Emma nos seus ombros – Nós precisamos ir para casa dos meus pais.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Mãe, eu quero levar mais um pedaço. – pedi terminando de comer. Esse sempre foi meu doce favorito depois das panquecas rosa dela.

- Claro! Mamãe fez para você. Só um minutinho. Vá se despedindo do pessoal.

- Emma vem mamãe! – chamei e ela se jogou no meu colo de braços abertos – Amor da minha vida. Tira Sarah de cima daquele corrimão antes que eu tenha um ataque do coração ou ela caia e quebre um dente? – pedi baixinho tentando controlar meu nervoso – Filha pelo amor de Deus, desce daí!

- Sarah! – Edward chamou no seu tom paterno e ela saiu de lá rapidamente.

- Mãe, não deixa Sarah sozinha nessa escada.

- Fica tranquila. Ainda sei cuidar de crianças.

- Eu vejo você amanhã. Obrigada pela torta. – disse abraçando-a com Emma no meio – Dá um beijo na vovó. – pedi a Emma que segurou o rosto da minha mãe e beijou – Te amo. Me liga quando for buscá-las.

- Você nem falou com Edward...

- Eu que mando nele. – disse balançando minhas mãos com desdém e Edward me olhou de soslaio fingindo estar emburrado.

- Nós combinamos fingir na rua. – Edward brincou abraçando Renée – Você conhece a Bella. Ela sempre manda.

Atravessar a cidade com as crianças pilhadas não foi interessante. Ambas disputavam quem gritava mais alto nos nossos ouvidos. Sarah tinha tanto doce no sistema que ela não iria parar tão cedo e Emma só estava indo na pilha porque a fase de chamar atenção a todo custo ainda não tinha terminado. E do jeito que ela era, duvidava que um dia iria passar. Principalmente com Edward.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei ao meu lindo marido. Edward tão bonito que eu queria ficar olhando-o o dia inteiro. Gostoso também. Só que ele tinha me cansado. Minha vagina queria folga dele até mais tarde.

- Fora o fato que se elas continuarem gritando, ficarei surdo antes mesmo da minha terceira idade? – respondeu olhando-me rapidamente. Nós estávamos no meio do caminho para casa de Esme e Carlisle. – Sarah, para de gritar.

- Coloca o dvd, elas vão ficar quietas. – sugeri e dentro do chip dele já ficava um filme que elas gostavam. Pelo menos Sarah gostava. Emma ainda não ficava quieta com desenhos sem ser o Bob Esponja ou Pokoyo.

- Como está sendo seu dia?

- Tranquilo e o seu? Se divertiu com a minha família?

- Muito. Você reparou que esse é o começo do resto das nossas vidas? Trabalhar, ficar em casa com as crianças, viajar uma vez no ano em lua-de-mel, depois viajar uma vez no ano com elas, participar de reuniões importantes com o governo e sair disso para reunião de pais e mestres.

- Nós podemos acrescentar pelo menos um final de semana no mês só para nós dois? Começamos amanhã, minha mãe quer ficar com as meninas.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou-me

- Ir ao cinema, sair para jantar, ir a um clube dançar, voltar para casa e fazer sexo até amanhecer, dormir até tarde e almoçar qualquer coisa gostosa que engorda, para repor energias e voltar para cama. O que acha?

- Falta muito para chegar amanhã? – brincou apertando minha coxa levemente – Eu topo um final de semana nosso uma vez por mês.

- E para onde nós iremos viajar? Eu queria que fosse logo... Sabe, uma semana só nós dois depois de toda essa loucura.

- E aonde você quer ir? – perguntou-me beijando minha mão – Praia?

- Nós já tiramos lua-de-mel em Ibiza e viajamos com as meninas, agora eu quero ir para... Paris ou Itália. Ah, sim! Itália. Eu vou comer tanto!

- Itália será... Não uma semana... Quatro dias. – retrucou entrando na estrada que dava para o condomínio de Esme e Carlisle.

- Mal posso acreditar! Nós podemos resolver isso na segunda-feira, mas já vou perguntar a sua mãe se posso deixar as meninas com elas. Não sei quando meus pais irão viajar esse fim de ano.

- A gravidez te deixa ansiosa. – sorriu avançando pela entrada de carros. A casa estava lotada – Minha mãe sempre exagera.

- Esse ano parece ter mais gente que o ano passado. – murmurei sentindo que teria que ajeitar as meninas antes de entrar e tirar uma foto oficial – Não saia do carro. – disse a Edward – Sarah solta o cinto da sua irmã. – pedi virando-me para pegar Emma. Com lenços umedecidos, limpei o rosto delas e passei perfume novamente. E ainda fiz Edward me ajudar a trocar seus vestidos. No fim, pareciam duas garotinhas acabadas de sair de um pacote de bonecas.

- Você realmente carrega tudo dentro dessa bolsa, correto?

- Elas são meninas. Precisam de coisas! – respondi ignorando seu tom provocante.

- Então é assim que começa... – murmurou pra si mesmo e revirei os olhos.

Tiramos uma foto. A primeira oficial depois do anuncio da gravidez. Edward segurou Emma e Sarah agarrou minha mão olhando para câmera sem nenhuma vontade. A casa estava cheia e ela queria sair correndo para encontrar seu primo, mas eu não estava deixando-a fora da minha visão com tanta gente desconhecida. Seguimos em direção a tenda da família e a primeira a aparecer foi Bree. Minha surpresa foi vê-la com Riley. Quer dizer, ela ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas as coisas não tinham ficado muito boas depois que eles terminaram e ela transou com metade da Europa.

Riley era de uma família evangélica que acreditava no celibatário até o casamento. Eles não faziam sexo sem compromisso sério e como ambos eram virgens e muito jovens, a questão não deu certo. Bree me garantiu que eles tinham bons amassos, mas ela não viu necessidade de permanecer virgem depois do rompimento. De volta a Chicago, eles voltaram a se encontrar, mas as coisas não tinham ficado boas quando ele descobriu que ela não era mais virgem e ele sim. Ficou pior ainda quando ela contou a lista.

A primeira coisa que eu disse a ela que quando um homem pergunta isso, ele não quer ouvir a resposta de verdade. Edward, por exemplo, acreditava firmemente que minha vida sexual antes dele era nula. Que fiz sexo uma vez com Jordan e logo começamos a namorar. Eu não seria a louca em desmentir. Deixo-o acreditando que foi meu suprassumo sexual. O que não é mentira em um todo. A segunda era que ambos eram jovens para casar. Ela mal tinha começado a ser adulta e a descobrir coisas legais, mas que se decidisse que o ama de verdade e planeja passar a vida ao lado dele iria apoiá-la.

Não sei ao certo o que ambos decidiram, porque vê-los juntos foi uma surpresa. Claro que Edward amou vê-lo. Só para dizer ao contrário. Minha vontade era dizer que ele nunca tinha tido um contato intimo com sua irmãzinha, porém, isso não cabia a mim. Rosalie e Emmett apareceram e sentamos juntos na mesma mesa, assim que o garçom chegou com uma bandeja de bebidas, Alice e Jasper juntaram-se a nós e pouco tempo depois Victória e James. Todos os homens da família levantaram-se até o pequeno palco e fizeram seu agradecimento como tradição. O de Edward, como sempre, aqueceu meu coração com alegria.

"Esse ano, muitas coisas boas e ruins aconteceram comigo e com minha família. E é justamente por isso que devo agradecer pelas pessoas maravilhosas que me cercam, pelas minhas filhas lindas, pela esposa incrível que amo mais que a mim mesmo e por me dar a notícia que serei pai novamente. E por finalmente encerrar ciclos e começar novos, começando este ano como o primeiro do resto da minha vida. Obrigada a todos por terem vindo!"

O jantar estava delicioso. Realmente comi muito bem e repetidas vezes. Já era tarde da noite quando chegamos em casa depois de ficar até o final, conversando em família, comendo e bebendo dentro de casa, enquanto todas as coisas no jardim eram recolhidas. Emma tinha sido a primeira a se render no meu colo e Sarah dormiu no carro. Ambas estavam fedidas a galinha azeda. Minha vontade era dar banho nelas mesmo dormindo, mas, não tinha forças para lutar com as crianças chorando essa hora da madrugada. O banho ia ficar para amanhã.

Tomei um bom banho quente com Edward e deitei na cama sem roupa mesmo. Ele, no entanto, demorou a vir.

- Burro. – chamei por Edward querendo irritá-lo um pouco – Vem deitar logo.

- Já volto querida. Preciso colocar comida para os nossos bichos. – disse me dando um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Peguei meu livro na cabeceira e comecei a folhear as páginas que tinha lido. Era só a nova era da economia política, estava cheio de anotações que precisava estudar, mas com as crianças eu mal lembrava de fazer isso durante o dia. Acabei deixando o livro de lado e fechei os olhos, com preguiça de desligar o abajur. Iria deixar para Edward fazer isso. Acho que acabei cochilando porque acordei depois com um barulho de foto de celular. Edward estava ali com seu celular na mão e um sorriso bobo.

- O que você está fazendo, burro? – perguntei sonolenta e ele riu, deitando-se na cama, beijando minha barriga e subindo, passando o nariz pelos meus seios e por fim, beijando meus lábios – O que foi?

- Cena linda. Você, nua, a luz do abajur, o livro e dormindo pacificamente. – respondeu com a mão na minha barriga e o bebê deu umas pancadinhas em reconhecimento. – Você é tão bonita e tão minha...

- Continue fazendo isso... – murmurei adorando sua massagem – Seu filho está amando. Está sentindo?

- Ele realmente não pára, né? – sussurrou rindo e continuou apertando minha barriga – Imagino-o correndo pela casa, descobrindo o pinto e fazendo arte. Será que vai ser parecido comigo como Emma parece com você?

- Eu morro de curiosidade pelo rostinho dele. Me sinto ansiosa. – murmurei sonolenta, mesmo com meu marido fazendo coisas maravilhosas com meu corpo. Não era nenhum movimento sexual por isso estava quase dormindo.

- Relaxe baby... Nós teremos todo tempo amanhã.

Quando acordei as meninas já tinham ido e Edward já tinha o almoço pronto na mesa. Cara, esse lance de dormir tarde por dois dias seguidos tinha acabado comigo. E grávida eu tinha o sono dobrado. Pelo visto, Edward não iria trabalhar ou ele estava levando ao pé da letra nosso final de semana sozinhos. Na mesa, ele tinha salmão grelhado e salada. Era um dos meus pratos preferidos. Comi tão bem que dei-lhe um agradecimento especial antes de ir me arrumar. Rapidinhas seriam nosso melhor momento quando o bebê nascesse, isso se eu não tivesse estressada e sem nenhum tipo de libido por isso. Era melhor ele aproveitar e muito o sexo agora porque não garantia nada.

Nós assistimos 007 – Skyfall no cinema, mas precisamos dos seguranças da Masen porque a imprensa achou interessante cercar a única saída do cinema. Nós não estávamos aproveitando o black Friday, só queríamos uma tarde juntos. Evitamos o shopping como uma peste e visitamos o museu, depois uma galeria de arte e compramos alguns quadros para o escritório. Jantamos frutos do mar para saciar meu desejo de comer lagosta e fomos para casa já bem tarde. Foi tão relaxante e divertido ficar só nós dois, conversando, brincando, flertando descaradamente um com o outro, nos beijando e trocando olhares com pequenas juras de amor.

Edward me deu uma pulseira nova de presente, com correntes de ouro branco entrelaçadas com pequenas pedrinhas de diamante. Tinha três iniciais gravadas. S, E, A. Sarah, Emma e Anthony. Ele mostrou que comprou um cordão com as três letras como pingente. Edward era um pai tão apaixonado que não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Eu sabia que podia respirar tranquila porque meu marido partilhava do mesmo amor e devoção a eles. Mais uma prova de que além da beleza, ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com seu pai.

Nós fizemos amor durante a noite, com pausas, conversas e provocações. Dormimos até tarde, brincamos com nossos bichos no jardim, almoçamos e no fim da noite recebemos nossas filhas em casa. Morrendo de saudade e cheias de histórias para contar, jantamos com meus pais e ficamos na sala assistindo desenho e paparicando nossos maiores tesouros. Foi a última vez que olhei para trás comparando nossas vidas, porque daquele momento em diante nós estávamos começando de novo como uma família de verdade.

Não tinha mais Edward e Bella casados com um contrato nupcial de dois anos fazendo milhões de dólares. Tinha Edward e Isabella Masen, pais, apaixonados, casados de hoje até que a morte nos separasse. Eu estava feliz com a nossa rotina de vida, rotina de família, rotina de quem se ama de verdade.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Viver é melhor que sonhar"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~XxX~**

Natal passou a ter um novo significado depois que me tornei mãe. Contar historinhas sobre o Papai Noel e preparar a casa para a chegada da noite especial era algo que me divertia. As meninas gostaram muito de decorar a árvore com Edward e espalhar guirlandas pela casa. Dora e eu escolhemos a decoração e o cardápio. Receberíamos todos em uma grande noite na nossa casa. Edward queria que fosse aqui ao invés de nos dividirmos. Convidamos todas as famílias ligadas à nossa e esperávamos cerca de cinquenta pessoas. Charlotte se encarregou de comprar presentes seguros para todos e principalmente para as crianças. Antes disso, no entanto, precisava enfrentar a festa das princesas da minha filha completando mais um ano de vida.

Minha casa estava cheia de pequenas garotas vestida de princesas, brincando de chá da tarde e muitas guloseimas espalhadas pela casa para minha loucura. Experimentei tudo que Dora fez e estava "experimentando" novamente apenas para o caso de algo estar ruim. Não tinha mães, o convite foi específico para as crianças. Contratamos profissionais para distraí-las e fazer brincadeiras. Os adultos da nossa família estavam reunidos na grande sala comendo e bebendo e Sarah estava tão feliz, apaixonada por toda decoração que não parava de falar "Mamãe isso é lindo!". Edward tinha caprichado muito em todos os desejos dela, segundo ele, sua princesa mais velha merecia o castelo dos sonhos.

As minis princesas tinham passado por pinturas divertidas, um show de fantoche, uma peça de teatro e agora estavam assistindo um pequeno musical. Com cinco meses de gestação, minha barriga estava começando a pesar, prova real de que meu menino crescia dentro de mim. E cada dia estava mais perto do momento que estaria em meus braços. A ansiedade de vê-lo e segurar nos meus braços aumentavam a cada segundo. A única coisa que me apavorava é que não entendia absolutamente nada sobre meninos. Criar Sarah e Emma era mole. O mundo das meninas e seu jeito eram perfeitos pra mim porque eu fui uma menina durante muitos anos. O meu quarto na casa dos meus pais ainda era rosa com todos os meus ursinhos de pelúcia.

E o que meninos gostavam? Carrinhos e bolas? O que eu iria representar na vida dele? Edward teria a maior parte do trabalho porque se ele se tornasse um adolescente rebelde? Qual a idade que se fala sobre sexo? O que vou fazer com um menino? Esses pequenos detalhes estavam me apavorando um pouquinho e meu marido jurava que iríamos tirar de letra. Se ele estava se saindo bem com duas meninas, eu sairia muito melhor com um menino só. Mal pensava ele que estava contabilizando-o junto. Edward era um menino na maior parte do tempo, fazendo birra e exigindo coisas de mim do mesmo jeito que as meninas faziam. Ou seja, eu teria quatro crianças ao meu redor e já estava rezando para não enlouquecer.

- Tudo bem? – Edward abraçou-me e colocou as duas mãos na minha barriga – E você filho?

- Chutando muito a mamãe. – respondi suspirando pelo seu carinho – E você?

- Muitas meninas ao mesmo tempo. Graças a Deus que só temos duas. – respondeu rindo suavemente e um grupo com cinco garotinhas agitadas passou correndo e gritando por nós dois. – Sarah está feliz e Emma parece estar em outro mundo. Isso recompensa.

- Recompensa muito. Já comeu? Todos estão sendo servidos bem? – perguntei preocupada, olhando se tinha garçons o suficiente rodando pela sala. O lanche das meninas era um e o dos adultos era outro.

- Está tudo maravilhoso... Você deveria sentar um pouco conosco e deixar as crianças com eles. Foram contratados para isso.

Edward me arrastou até a sala ruidosa com gargalhada alta. Emmett e Rosalie estavam contando alguma coisa muito engraçada que Victória estava rindo tanto que segurava sua enorme barriga de nove meses. O bebê nasceria muito em breve. Ela não conseguia segurar a ansiedade e o tempo. Minha afilhada viria ao mundo para completar ainda mais a nossa família. Os próximos a engravidar novamente seriam Rosalie e Emmett, visto que Alice tinha amarelado um pouco e Bree estava longe disso.

Anthony estava chutando furiosamente. Minha mãe trouxe-me um prato com várias besteiras e dividi com a outra grávida ao meu lado. Nossa família era muito unida. Nós éramos uma frente imbatível pelo amor que compartilhávamos... Edward me deu isso. Uma família grande e muitas pessoas para amar. Foi como nascer outra Bella, mais bonita, madura e aberta. Meu mundo sempre foi singular e aparentemente completo, agora, era o verdadeiro plural de emoções e o encaixe perfeito na sociedade. Mãe, mulher, nora, cunhada, filha e amiga. Todos os papéis estavam preenchidos.

A festa acabou depois de um delicioso bolo de chocolate com cobertura rosa. Não comi na hora, apenas horas mais tarde depois de ter dado banho nelas e colocado para dormir. Ambas estavam mortas de cansaço e extremamente contentes. Sentados sozinhos no solário, com Dom deitado aos nossos pés, Edward e eu dividimos dois pedaços grandes e ficamos com os lábios e línguas rosa. Eu estava saciada com o doce e ele também, principalmente que eu não resisti seus lábios rosados e resolvi que deveríamos aproveitar o tempo namorando.

- Está frio. – Edward disse quebrando o beijo – Vamos entrar.

- Estou bem quente. – respondi petulante e bastante ofegante – Não pare.

- Não quero parar... Quero continuar na cama. – retrucou levantando do sofá e me puxou junto – Deixa essa bagunça aí, alguém vai encontrar. Sua atenção é só minha agora.

Edward fez uma massagem de me deixar mole como pudim em suas mãos e depois fez amor comigo de maneira intensa. Não lembro exatamente o que fiz depois, porque estava nublada de prazer e cansaço. Devo ter adormecido antes mesmo que ele me desse o beijo de boa noite. As semanas seguintes foram rápidas. Entre ficar em casa com Sarah na pausa de fim de ano e Emma crescendo e mudando terrivelmente, chegamos ao mais importante do mês. O nascimento da minha afilhada Mila Masen. Ela ganhou o mesmo nome da avó em uma doce homenagem.

Não consegui dormir o dia inteiro ansiosa pelo parto de Victória. Ela iria fazer uma cesariana e me senti mal por não poder ficar com ela. Não grávida e com duas crianças ficando comigo durante o dia. Esme e Alice iriam ficar de acompanhantes na recuperação, mas eu queria fazer isso. De manhã cedo estava no hospital ao lado dela com James. Fui alertada que se ficasse muito nervosa seria expulsa direto para casa. Quando ela finalmente apareceu no berçário, Esme e eu colapsamos em lágrimas no qual Carlisle não sabia quem acudia primeiro. O bebê ruivinho mais lindo de todo o mundo, mesmo toda inchada, gosmenta e chorona. Não fomos autorizados a ver Victória por quase quarenta minutos e toda espera estava me consumindo, porém, quando a vi com James no quarto, respirei aliviada porque estava bem. Alice e eu sorrimos uma para a outra e a maquiamos como pediu antes de entrar na cirurgia.

Ela não podia falar ou se mover muito para evitar os gazes e o inchaço desnecessário. Mila só viria para o quarto quando Victoria tomasse banho e mais algumas horas para os exames neonatal. Minha amiga não precisava falar muito, só seu olhar para seu marido dizia que ela estava puta por esperar para segurar sua filha melhor. James estava com cara de choro. Ele disse que foi emoção demais segurar o bebê, que ela tinha os lábios e o nariz da Victória além dos cabelos ruivos como fogo.

Fiquei o dia inteiro sentada ao seu lado contando as aventuras mais engraçadas que tinha passado com Emma no seu nascimento, mesmo que ela tivesse presente em algumas, as madrugadas eram minhas e de Edward. Uma intimidade e companheirismo que só sendo pai e mãe para compreender. Também tem as brigas e os choros, mas isso passa. Antes do jantar, Mila chegou no quarto quase junto com Edward e abusadamente ele foi o primeiro a segurá-la depois de Victória.

- O Dindo vai mimar tanto você... – Edward sussurrou embalando-a de um lado ao outro com maestria. Ele tinha experiência nisso. – Seu pai estraga minhas filhas, agora é a hora da revanche.

James estava ansioso, praticamente pendurado no ombro de Edward. Quando foi a minha vez de segurá-la, chorei. Essa menina era o maior sonho da mãe dela e mesmo a gente não conversando muito sobre isso, eu sabia o quão tinha sido difícil chegar até aqui, para todos nós. Tão pequenininha e frágil, estava chegando à família e nós iríamos protegê-la de tudo. Infelizmente, quando o horário de visita se encerrou, tive que ir embora com Edward. Esme ia ficar para passar a noite com Victória e James.

Edward me levou para o jogo. Ele tinha um camarote no estádio. Estava frio pra caramba, mas o futebol americano não parava, principalmente o time principal de Boston. Ele matou meu desejo de comer frango frito com molho barbecue enquanto torcia feito louco. Quando solteiro, esse camarote foi mais frequentado e a noite dos meninos era aqui, porém, as coisas ficaram uma loucura e ele nunca mais veio, mesmo mantendo-o. A vista era totalmente privilegiada, inclusive, para a imprensa.

Meu marido estava feliz, então, Anthony e eu estávamos bem com isso. Chegamos em casa tarde da noite, as meninas iam dormir na casa dos meus pais porque eles foram eleitos a babá do dia. Tomamos banhos juntos e quando estava me secando, meu filho começou a fazer gracinha na barriga.

- Olha isso. – falei com Edward, que ainda estava no chuveiro e mostrei as pancadinhas que Anthony estava dando – Garoto está na hora de dormir. – brinquei tocando no lugar que ele estava empurrando e fui para o meu closet procurar algo para vestir - Nosso armário está pequeno.

- Páre de comprar roupas. – Edward disse, passando por mim só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

De implicância, puxei sua toalha e ele riu, me dando um olhar sujo e brincalhão. Meu ventre se contorceu... Edward e eu ainda tínhamos a mesma química e comunicação corporal quando se tratava de sexo. Nos momentos em que estava puta da vida e queria matá-lo ele usava a tática de sobrevivência chamada: "Não sei o que está falando, amor".

Colocando seu pijama, refleti sobre o silêncio da casa na ausência das meninas e roubei uma camiseta dele da época da escola que usei muito na gravidez da Emma. Edward amava me ter com o nome estampado nas costas... Já não bastava na minha periquita porque ali só ele podia ver. Deitado de bruços na cama, Edward devia estar morto de cansaço. Peguei meu creme hidratante favorito e sentei no seu bumbum e comecei a massageá-lo levemente. Ele estava murmurando elogios e tentando falar alguma coisa, contar sobre seu dia, mas estava muito mais pra lá do que pra cá. Quando ele dormiu, tive a sensação de trabalho bem feito, apaguei a luz do abajur e deitei do seu lado dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Acordei sobressaltada e sozinha na cama. Era meio dia. Edward com toda certeza tinha ido trabalhar e pelo silêncio as meninas não estavam em casa. Como dormi tanto sem nem me dar conta... Meu estômago estava roncando furiosamente e meu filho me chutava brigando comigo. Estava zonza e sonolenta demais, meus olhos pareciam nublados e pesados. No corredor, pensei que seria bom sentar um pouco, mas nos três últimos degraus da escada escorreguei e acabei caindo. Tentando me apoiar, puxei a toalha da mesa de canto e o vaso caiu na minha cabeça.

- Sra. Masen! – Dora gritou correndo na minha direção enquanto ainda tentava fazer o ambiente parar de rodar – Anita! Ashley! – gritou suas ajudantes e me alcançou – Está sentindo dor em algum lugar?

- Acho que minha pressão está baixa, estou muito zonza. – respondi esticando meus braços e elas me ajudaram a levantar porque não estava confiando em mim mesma.

- Anita, vá buscar algo para a Sra. Masen comer. Ashley ligue para o Dr. Cullen, ele vai nos orientar melhor. Desculpe, Sra. Não sei como proceder com seu tombo. – disse calmamente e assenti compreendendo. Dora e eu voltamos para o quarto.

- Vamos lá Anthony, não é hora de ser tímido. Mexe pra mamãe. – murmurei alisando minha barriga. Tinha caído de bunda no chão, isso é perigoso em vários níveis. – Anthony, chuta a mamãe, por favor.

- O que você sente? – Ashley perguntou com o telefone no ouvido e estiquei minha mão – Ela vai falar com o Sr.

- Carlisle?

- O que você sente querida? – Carlisle falou tranquilo, mas o conhecia muito bem para saber que estava nervoso e não queria me deixar nervosa.

- Apenas estou tonta e com muita fome. Meus dedos estão formigando e sinto minha nuca suar, mesmo que um pouco de frio. – respondi honestamente – Levei um tombo um pouquinho forte e Anthony estava chutando até esse momento, agora, ele resolveu ficar quieto. Estou assustada!

- Respire fundo. Ainda se sente mal? – perguntou e abri os olhos, isso só fez a vertigem ficar pior. Gemi irritada – Vou tomar isso como um sim. Não estou seguro querida, peça ao motorista para te trazer até aqui, vamos fazer Anthony mexer e quero investigar sua pressão e seu açúcar no sangue, um pouco. Traga suas receitas de vitaminas e coma algo.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo.

Ao meu pedido, Ashley ligou para Edward enquanto Dora me ajudava com as roupas. Quando fiquei pronta, Anita entrou com um sanduíche e suco de laranja. Minha mão estava trêmula e me sentia gelada e molhada como um sapo. Edward estava fora de alcance e como não queria alarmar ninguém, pedi que Ashley avisasse a Ângela que assim que ele desocupasse precisava falar com ele. Stefan correu para o hospital no qual Carlisle estava me esperando no estacionamento com Esme, ela estava com Victória e desceu assim que ele contou que não estava me sentindo bem e a caminho.

Comer me fez sentir melhor, mas Anthony não tinha mexido nem com meus cutucões e empurrões que dei no meio do caminho. O pânico estava subindo pelas minhas pernas e o pavor corroía meus sentidos. Edward ainda não tinha me ligado até o momento que fui para um quarto e fiz uma bateria de exames. Uma enfermeira gentil trocou minha roupa e me colocou na cama para fazer uma ultrassonografia. Esme segurava minha mão e sussurrava palavras tranquilas, mas eu estava concentrada em qualquer meio movimento dele e rezando.

- Você pode avisar meus pais? – perguntei a minha sogra que assentiu pegando seu telefone.

Minha médica entrou no quarto com um semblante preocupado, mas abriu um sorriso tranquilizante quando comecei a chorar. Ela tinha uns papeis na mão, o que Carlisle explicou ser alguns exames prontos. Minhas vitaminas estavam baixíssimas e a minha glicemia* também estava baixa, mesmo após ter comido em casa. Eu as tomava religiosamente todos os dias, não entendi o motivo, mas eles decidiram que iriam trocar. Cara, eu queria ver meu filho, pelo amor de Deus. Dava para adiantar logo?

*_Glicemia: taxa de açúcar no sangue. É comum as gestantes terem uma baixa desse nível, principalmente após jejum prolongado._

Com a pressão da ultra, a primeira coisa que ouvi foi seu coração batendo, minha vida praticamente voltou ao corpo e chorei de alívio. Na sugestão e interrupção do seu sono, ele deu um clássico chute na minha bexiga, porém, foi muito bonito de ver na tela. Esme e Carlisle tinham as cabeças coladas olhando com muito amor e admiração os movimentos do neto que já tinha começado a matar a mãe dele do coração. Moleque abusado, quando nascer vai ganhar um peteleco por essa.

Uma comoção do lado de fora chamou nossa atenção.

- Ei, você não pode entrar aí! – ouvi alguém falar mais alto no silêncio do hospital.

- Edward chegou! – Carlisle falou baixinho e a porta se abriu rapidamente.

- Oh, graças a Deus! – disse com o rosto branco – O que aconteceu com você? – Edward perguntou ignorando todo o resto e veio pra cima de mim, beijando meu rosto e verificando se estava inteira. Sua análise foi completa.

- Como você me achou aqui? Ashley te falou?

- No intervalo da reunião Ângela me disse que elas tinham ligado e depois encontrei chamadas perdidas sua e do meu pai. – respondeu em pânico – Carlisle explicou que estava aqui.

- Você me deu tempo de dizer que ela estava aqui e desligou. – Carlisle brincou.

- E então?

Carlisle explicou o que tinha acontecido, me poupando o esforço de contar tudo e ele e a médica explicaram que iriam trocar as vitaminas, que vigiasse melhor meus horários de comida e que toda gordura estava suspensa por tempo indeterminado. E que o susto foi maior por conta do meu tombo e o bebê ter ficado quieto, mas ele estava bem e dormindo. Muito mais calma e me sentindo bem melhor que antes, fomos visitar Mila e Victória por um tempo, no momento que James retornou ao hospital, depois de ter ido em casa preparar tudo para o retorno delas pela manhã do dia seguinte.

Edward não queria me deixar sozinha em casa, na verdade, ele não queria me deixar, mas tinha uma reunião para terminar à tarde. Almoçamos juntos e para deixá-lo calmo porque estava seriamente me irritando, resolvi que iria com ele para empresa ficar quietinha esperando-o. A sugestão de ficar com meus pais foi ignorada.

- Não começa. Está tudo bem. – disse suavemente e ele me ignorou novamente. – Edward! Estou falando com você.

- E eu estou ouvindo. – respondeu virando-se pra mim no elevador da empresa – Minha Isabella. – disse beijando a pontinha do meu nariz – Meu Anthony – disse tocando minha barriga e me abraçou – Minha decisão.

- Autoritário e romântico. Como você consegue?

- É um dom espetacular que você ama! – brincou me beijando docemente e a porta se abriu.

A primeira pessoa que vi para azedar ainda mais meu dia foi Camilla. Ela sorriu para Edward e quando me viu, disfarçou a careta e sorriu docemente. Piranha. Edward e eu trocamos um olhar, o dele desculpando-se e o meu de alerta. Charlotte pulou na frente dela e veio me receber com Ângela, ambas preocupadas pela forma que Edward deve ter saído da empresa. Os acionistas da Endcore estavam aguardando-o e todos me desejaram melhoras e me paparicaram. O bom de estar grávida é que todo mundo me mimava muito.

Endcore era uma empresa de construção civil e engenharia muito grande no país e Edward estava trabalhando no seu projeto com eles. Assim que a reunião recomeçou, fiquei na minha sala mexendo em algumas coisas.

- Tivemos uma venda esta semana? – perguntei a Charlotte.

- Não sei dizer... Não veio nada pra mim. – respondeu confusa e eu ri, tranquilizando-a.

- Vou descobrir as movimentações. Já volto.

Segui para o setor de vendas encontrando com um ou outro funcionário, trocando sorrisos leves e simpáticos. Meu primeiro alvo foi a mesa da Camilla, que estava vazia. A folha que encontrei logo acima era de um contrato prévio de duzentos mil dólares, nada mal para uma recém-formada. Voltei para minha sala querendo saber em quanto tempo ela me encaminharia as informações, mas havia algo extremamente errado, era o que meu sexto sentido gritava nos meus ouvidos. Anthony chutou para concordar comigo. Sem mais paciência ou saco para prestar atenção em nada, fui para sala de Edward e deitei no sofá dele, me cobrindo com o meu casaco e o dele que ficava no armário perto do banheiro.

- Ei, meu amor. – Edward agachou-se do meu lado – Está se sentindo bem?

- Um pouquinho. – respondi apenas para fazer manha. Edward teria sua atenção toda pra mim. Eu era uma maldita manipulando meu marido, mas não tinha arrependimento – Ficaria melhor se me levasse para casa e fizesse sexo comigo até que minha mente apague.

- Você está muito boa. – brincou beijando-me levemente – Vamos embora para casa.

- Jura? Sexo mesmo?

- Não nego sexo, Isabella. – resmungou me ajudando a levantar e foi buscar suas coisas.

- Eu tenho algo para o Sr. Masen. – ouvi Camilla dizer e parei antes de sair do escritório.

- Seja o que for, pode deixar comigo e não se esqueça que você possui um chefe de setor. O Sr. Masen trata negócios diretamente com os diretores executivos – Ângela disse esticando a mão para pegar a pasta que ela segurava.

- Algo errado? – Edward perguntou e ganhou um beliscão meu.

- Só queria entregar minha primeira venda.

- Edward, chame o elevador e me espere lá, por favor. – disse tomando um passo a frente e ele assentiu, desejando boa noite antes. – Eu sei que você foi alertada, mas vou fazer isso novamente porque sou boazinha. Eu sou a chefe de vendas, eu cuido disso. Se tiver algo errado nesse contrato, Edward iria te demitir sem nem te ouvir. Eu, por outro lado, preciso me assegurar que vocês façam o trabalho corretamente. Entregue suas vendas para Charlotte, sem atrasos. Estamos entendidas?

- Perfeitamente, Isabella.

- Sra. Masen para você. – corrigi friamente.

- Por favor, sinto muito. – murmurou abaixando os olhos. Cobra. - – Não quero que fique chateada comigo, Sra. Masen. Não estou aqui para competir.

Eu parei e absorvi sua informação. Dei um passo pra trás e a olhei de cima abaixo.

- Querida, por favor, eu sou Isabella Masen e você não pode competir comigo mesmo se eu deixasse. – respondi olhando-a ternamente – Não seja boba. Volte a fazer seu trabalho. Tenha um bom dia. – disse docemente. Eu não podia ser grossa, estava apenas sendo debochada. – Tchau Angie.

Edward foi sábio em não perguntar o teor da minha conversa com ela e também não me provocou sobre isso, apenas segurou minha mão e me levou para casa. Encontrei Emma e Sarah com meus pais. Emma estava chorando tanto que por um momento, pensei que algo tivesse acontecido, mas ela só me queria. Toda sua birra era porque queria a mamãe a todo custo e meus pais a trouxeram para casa.

- Mamãezinha. – suspirou com o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Oi bebê. – sussurrei abraçando-a apertado - – O que foi? Saudades? Mamãe também ficou com saudades de você.

As meninas estavam um grude. Emma não quis sair do meu colo por nada no mundo. Edward ainda deu a ideia de colocá-las na cama conosco para dormir. As duas estavam mortas no meio de nós dois enquanto líamos nossos livros, trocamos um olhar satisfeito antes de dormir e sorrimos. Nosso reino.

Dezembro acabou bem rápido. Nossa clássica festa de ano novo parou a cidade novamente, dessa vez meu vestido foi mais confortável. O início do ano foi bem apertado. Edward e eu tivemos vários compromissos do trabalho. E fizemos uma grande coletiva de imprensa com os projetos do ano da Masen e alguns eventos beneficentes. Os meses se passaram rápido e finalmente a obra do quarto de Anthony ficou pronta, junto com seu enxoval. Ao mesmo tempo em que Mila crescia, sendo a fofura das nossas vidas, deixando os pais exaustos e sem dormir, Anthony crescia na minha barriga, brincando com as minhas costelas. Emma também tinha mudado consideravelmente com o tempo. Ela estava maior e continuava gordinha.

Cada consulta médica voltava com algo da Dra. Zafrina, a pediatra dela e de Sarah. Óculos, esmaltes, bolsinhas ou papel. Tudo que ela via, ficava. Ela também não queria sair de dia sem óculos escuros. Comprei o modelo gatinha com armação de cada cor para cada uma, para Sarah comprei bolsinhas também. Ela estava na fase de querer sair e levar suas próprias coisas. Edward era quem se divertia olhando as filhas vaidosas e gastadeiras como a mãe.

No final da gravidez eu estava insuportável. Anthony estava pesando, minhas costas doíam e meus pés estavam inchados como duas bolinhas. Quando cheguei a trinta e nove semanas bem saudável e ele também, estava rezando para que nascesse porque não aguentava mais. E foi pela manhã que minha bolsa estourou quando já sentia pequenas pontadinhas. Edward ficou comigo no hospital com a minha mãe. Esme estava com as meninas em casa com Victória. Rosalie e Alice estavam no hospital também, mas não ficaram muito tempo querendo organizar as coisas porque meu menino viria ao mundo. Ethan, sendo o meu sobrinho mais gostoso, beijou minha barriga e desejou boa sorte. Ele era um fofo.

As horas passaram e minhas contrações foram aumentando. Meu marido foi um santo, aturou meus apertões, meus gritos e xingamentos. Quando chegou a hora pela dilatação, quase comecei a chorar de alívio porque iria acabar. Anthony não deu trabalho, ele queria sair. Cada vez que me mandavam empurrar, eu rezava para que ele fosse mais um pouquinho além. Ouvir seu chorinho me encheu de alegria. Edward foi cortar o cordão enquanto ouvia elogios da equipe médica e eles terminavam comigo. Cansada e com sono, fiquei esperando ansiosamente meu marido voltar com o nosso pacotinho azul.

Edward estava chorando quando trouxe Anthony pra mim. Um menininho bem grande, quarenta e cinco centímetros, três quilos e meio, cabeludo como Edward. Todo encolhido, inchado e calminho. Não estava chorando nem nada, parecia sereno e em paz. Ele era tão lindo. Tão perfeito. As perninhas, os dedinhos, o nariz como de Edward. Isso era óbvio. Tinha feito uma miniatura do pai. Deus, como eu o amava. Chegava a ser sufocante.

Meu menininho lindo.

- Já odeio a sua namorada.


	15. Chapter 15

- Mamãe, ele tá chorando de novo. – Sarah cutucou minha perna enquanto terminava de me vestir. Peguei uma cueca de Edward e um sutiã de amamentação e fui até Emma, Edward e Anthony na cama. Ele não estava chorando. Estava resmungando um pouco. Edward tinha uma mão nas costas dele e outra em Emma adormecida ao seu lado. – Ele quer mamar de novo?

- Não, docinho. Ele só resmungou.

- Então você pode fazer meu lanche?

- Claro que sim, filha. – respondi não entendendo sua pergunta – O que foi? Por que dessa pergunta?

- A Tia da escola disse que agora tenho um irmãozinho e como sou a irmã mais velha, devo ajudar você.

Isso pareceu interessante, mas eu não queria isso.

- A tia da escola está certa, você tem um irmão e a mamãe fica um pouquinho mais ocupada, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que assumir essa responsabilidade. Assim como Emma e Anthony, você é o meu bebê e vou fazer de tudo para estar ao seu lado. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Agora vamos comer algo enquanto seu pai está dormindo com eles.

Edward tinha lanchado com Emma, mas Sarah estava dormindo enquanto eu estava amamentando Anthony na cama. Vesti a calça do pijama e uma blusa fina e fui para cozinha. Quando retornei ao quarto, deixando Sarah no quarto de brinquedos, na sua casinha de boneca, Edward estava andando de um lado a outro com Emma no colo, tentando acalmá-la e Anthony, deitado no carrinho de frente aos dois assistia a cena com pequenos movimentos com a boca e os pés.

- O que foi filha?

- Sono. Eu a acordei. Está na hora ou ela não dorme mais tarde e já temos um para controlar.

- Quer brincar com Sarah? Ela está desenhando!

- Desenho. – murmurou bicuda, sem olhar para Edward.

No chão, ela saiu do quarto sozinha. Às vezes ela era tão independente que me assustava. Muito mais do que Sarah. Edward riu do jeito que nossa filha saiu do quarto e me puxou para um abraço enquanto Anthony continuava observando tudo. Ele era um bebê calminho, quase não chorava, só literalmente trocava seus horários. De noite, seus lindos olhos castanho-verdes ficavam abertos como duas bolas de cristais.

- Oi gostoso. – sussurrei para meu marido sorridente com bolsas nos olhos – Cansado?

- Você tem mais resistência que eu.

- Sorte que ele não berra como Emma.

- Muita sorte, mas então, ele não dorme. Hoje acho que ele vai, porque dormiu só uma hora depois da manhã inteira dormindo.

- Espero que ele durma essa noite, porque eu preciso de você. – sussurrei fazendo-o entender.

Anthony já tinha dois meses, minha libido tinha sumido, desaparecido do mapa por semanas, até mesmo depois do fim do meu resguardo. Edward sentiu isso, mas por pouco tempo, mesmo que a gente quisesse transar, ele não dormia, ou Emma – sentindo ciúmes do irmão – resolvia não dormir também. Escala de revezamento. A que menos dava trabalho era Sarah, por ser mais velha e ser preguiçosa. Ela nunca deixaria de dormir nem no seu maior acesso de birra e que eram muitos.

De umas semanas pra cá, as coisas mudaram. Eu não podia vê-lo nu que meu ventre se contorcia. Ou apenas um banho rápido juntos para economizar o tempo me deixava em chamas, mas ele não tinha tentado nada, respeitando meu espaço. Eu o queria muito, mas o bebê além de pequeno e depender muito da gente, nos deixava cansados. Edward trabalhava durante o dia e ele precisava dormir mais do que eu que ficava em casa e poderia tirar um cochilo junto com os três, pela tarde.

Até o momento estava dando conta de tudo sozinha, os horários dificilmente batiam e as necessidades de cada um eram diferentes. Emma estava tendo uma atenção um pouco maior, poderia ser erro meu, mas não queria que ela se sentisse rejeitada com a chegada do irmão. Sarah já tinha passado por isso e ela amava tomar conta dele, ficar com ele, conversar baixinho e fazer pequenas carícias. Nós iríamos ficar bem. Era fase de adaptação. Mesmo que cansasse muito (algo além do bastante).

- Eu também quero muito você. – disse e fomos interrompidos com um fugar baixo. Sarah estava chorando silenciosamente. Conhecendo minha filha, significava que algo estava doendo. Ela só gritava quando queria chamar atenção. – O que foi? – Edward estava lá, ajoelhado, antes que eu piscasse.

- Papel. – Emma disse, estando em pé atrás de Sarah, com as perninhas gordinhas descobertas, calcinha e fralda deixando-a com bumbum de abelha e uma camiseta larguinha. Seu pé gordinho estava virado, sustentando seu peso.

- Eu fui dobrar o papel, rasgou e cortou meu dedo. Tá doendo um pouco, papai. – Sarah fungou com os olhos arregalados para o sangue, que estava sujando sua mãozinha toda.

- Papai vai cuidar disso, vem cá. – Edward sussurrou pegando-a no colo e indo para o banheiro.

Emma foi atrás com os cachinhos balançando e revelando celulites nos culotes gordinhos. Empurrei o carrinho de Anthony para perto da cama tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração. Sou uma mãe frouxa que sente vontade de chorar com a filha sangrando. Edward foi muito mais ágil que eu nesse ponto, eu podia sentir meu dedo pinicar com o corte dela. Com as bochechas molhadas e os olhos apreensivos, Sarah sentada na tampa do sanitário, observava o pai fazer o curativo com Emma em pé bem ao lado.

- Papel no dedo da Sarah. – Emma disse fazendo um beicinho e beijou o curativo da irmã.

- Que bonitinha. – Edward beijou Emma no rosto e veio com as duas para o quarto – Que tal um pouco de Dora, A Aventureira para poder esquecer o dodói?

Anthony resmungou um pouco e o coloquei deitado em cima de mim, para que a família inteira ficasse em cima da nossa cama. Jantamos juntos no solário com as minhas fofinhas fazendo bagunça no prato. Meu gordinho ficou me chutando enquanto comia, deitado no meu colo, me olhando, percebi que eu era a mulher da sua vida. Anthony ia no colo do todo mundo, mas eu era o centro do seu universo e estava mais do que feliz em nunca deixar este posto. Dominar a mente dos homens da minha vida era meu passatempo preferido.

O crescimento de Anthony era surpreendente. Risonho, carismático e extremamente fofo, ele tomava conta da atenção de todos, inclusive das irmãs. Emma já estava mais acostumada com ele, parou de implicar e querer mamar nos meus seios como ele. O tempo foi passando nos dando a certeza que tudo estava realmente muito bem. Mila era um docinho de menina e deixar ela junto com Anthony enquanto ambos aprendem a engatinhar e brigar pelo mesmo mordedor foi uma prévia do futuro de ambos: Extremamente amigos e eu esperava que se amassem como irmãos.

- Da da. – Anthony estalou os lábios, puxando o cabelo de Emma, fazendo-a dar um gritinho agudo e tirar a mãozinha dele. – Da Da.

- Não pode. – disse baixinho a ele e acariciei o cabelo dela.

- Cadê o papai? – Emma perguntou manhosa.

- Está lá em cima. – sussurrei mostrando através do vidro do carro, onde Edward estava pousando para algumas fotos em nossa coletiva de imprensa. – Papai está bonito?

- Papai é muito bonito. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros e balançando os cachos castanhos como os meus. – Vai demorar?

- Não muito. Nós vamos para casa da vovó. – disse rezando para que tivesse terminando.

Foi algo rápido, as fotos terminaram, Jane o encaminhou para alguns jornalistas e depois ele fez seu caminho para o carro com um sorriso sexy, de um jeito glorioso, olhando através do vidro como se soubesse que estava admirando-o. Depois do sexo-quente-muito-raro-extremamente-bem-vindo da noite de ontem, nós estávamos cheios de olhares e promessas. Sexo aos trinta anos de idade e depois de ser mãe era melhor, porque além do tempo espaçado, sempre tinha uma dedicação para se tornar memorável.

Rosalie me garantia que isso passava, tanto Victória quanto eu ficávamos céticas, mas Esme disse que na fase quase quarenta rola sexo praticamente todos os dias só para mostrar que a idade não interfere em muita coisa. Não tinha como ajudar, meus três filhos foram praticamente em cima do outro, mesmo que Sarah seja mais velha, no seu processo de adaptação eu estava grávida de Emma, logo nasceu e quando começou a dormir a noite inteira, acordando bem cedo para a mamada, engravidei novamente. Eu amo meus filhos mais que a mim mesma, mas também amo transar loucamente com Edward. Ele me faz muito bem.

- Finalmente! – suspirei quando ele entrou na parte de trás do carro e me beijou ternamente, mas de um jeito bem longo. Anthony atrapalhou nosso momento querendo ficar em pé no meu colo. O mês de outubro na cidade era lindo, o sol se pondo delicadamente com o céu limpo antes de o inverno vir com tudo e deixar tudo nublado.

- Oi meu garotão! – Edward sorriu pegando-o do meu colo e o beijou no rosto – Você se comportou e tomou conta das nossas meninas?

- Ga! – Anthony gritou se inclinando e mordeu o nariz de Edward.

- Vou encarar isso como um sim.

Emma largou sua boneca e suspirou fechando os olhos por um tempo. Nós chegamos ao nosso segundo destino do dia antes que Emma resolvesse que estava estressada demais para ficar dentro do carro e Anthony continuasse chutando-a enquanto mamava furiosamente. O garoto era guloso. Ele tinha me feito emagrecer todos os quatorzes quilos que engordei durante a gravidez em pouquíssimo tempo e agora estava quase de volta a forma, mas não adiantava porque sempre iria faltar algo, principalmente nos meus seios.

Sarah foi a primeira pessoa que vi assim que pisei no imenso gramado na casa dos meus sogros. Carlisle e Esme estavam fazendo 25 anos de casados, oficialmente. Com tantos filhos ao redor e uma imensa família bonita, saudável e feliz, ambos tinham muito o que comemorar. Eu queria fazer uma festa tão grande quanto essa, mas mal estava completando cinco anos ao lado de Edward. Tínhamos um longo caminho e esperava que tivesse o mesmo sucesso que os pais dele e os meus juntos.

- Oi mãe! – disse e me abaixei para beijá-la. – Oi fofura. – disse a Anthony no meu colo e o beijou também – Cadê a Emma?

- Você está bem? Já comeu hoje? Dormiu bem?

Sarah tinha pedido para dormir na casa de Esme para poder brincar com Ethan sem ter que ir embora. Ou seja, a hora de dormir. Minha sogra achava que eu não sabia que as crianças na casa dela faziam o que bem entendiam o tempo inteiro e ambos devem ter brincado até praticamente desmaiar de sono. Em compensação, eu amava essa independência dela. Não era como Emma, sendo teimosa como eu, era um detalhe importante que minha menina não dependia cem por cento de mim, estava criando sua própria opinião e gostos.

- Dormi sim. Senti falta de todo o mundo.

- Eu sei docinho, mamãe também sentiu sua falta. – respondi feliz por ainda ser insubstituível na sua vida. Talvez nunca deixe de ser... Renée era até hoje.

- Oi meu amor! – Edward pegou Sarah de surpresa e a ergueu no colo – Papai sentiu sua falta!

- Sarah! – Emma gritou e abraçou Sarah quando Edward a colocou no chão – Brincar?

- Vem! – Sarah segurou a mão da irmã e saiu em direção a Ethan e outras duas crianças correndo na parte mais vazia do gramado.

- Bella! Edward! – Esme gritou nos alcançando com um abraço rápido e ao mesmo tempo arrancando meu filho dos meus braços – Oi gostosão da vovó! Você fica cada dia mais lindo, como pode isso? Ah claro, é meu neto! – disse brincando com ele enquanto nos deliciava com suas gargalhadas, agarrando o cabelo dela com força. – Tão lindo! Vem, Vovó vai te mostrar para todo mundo.

- Ela roubou meu filho. – murmurei fazendo beicinho e fui abraçada pelo meu marido carinhoso.

- Você ainda me tem, vai me ter ao seu lado para sempre.

- Acho bom. Não aceito nada menos que o eternamente. – brinquei virando-me nos seus braços – Como foi a coletiva? Muitas perguntas impossíveis?

- É ruim quando a coletiva é aberta a vários tipos de imprensa, eles querem saber da nossa vida pessoal, querem comentar sobre a última matéria que você fez e sobre o bebê enquanto percebo que os jornalistas do nosso ramo meio que perdiam a paciência querendo saber as informações que eu estava disposto a dar. Uma guerra engraçada. – respondeu beijando meu ombro, meio que mudando de assunto.

Minha última matéria foi a algumas semanas atrás. Edward não participou nem das fotos, ele estava ocupado no dia, mas eu e as meninas fizemos uma sessão de fotos bem bonitas e respondi algumas perguntas de uma simpática jornalista de uma revista de elite. O tema foi bem interessante e gerou uma discussão no país sobre a nova geração da família Masen.

"**Isabella Swan, a mulher que está no comando do poder Masen".**

Edward riu e não discordou. Ele disse na televisão que eu era quem mandava nele. A matéria tinha ficado muito boa. Nada sensacionalista e bem positiva.

**Isabella Marie Swan Masen, estatura mediana, cabelos cumpridos, lisos com belos cachos moldados na ponta me recebeu de calça jeans, descalça, uma blusa de manga justa e seu filho de quatro meses de idade no colo, chorando. Claro que ela estava impecável, exuberante e montada nas marcas mais caras do mundo, porém, não deixou de mostrar que ela é mãe em tempo integral. Logo que fui apresentada ao bebê, duas garotinhas vieram correndo, fazendo queixa uma da outra. Sarah Masen, filha mais velha do casal, adotada há alguns anos, estava reclamando da pequena Emma Masen, que rasgou seu desenho. Isabella, como pediu que fosse chamada, deu um sorriso de desculpa e foi resolver o que acontecia enquanto me instalava na opulenta sala principal da enorme mansão.**

**Retornando a sala sozinha, fomos servidas com um chá gelado. Toda decoração era bem quente e familiar, muitas fotos íntimas da família espalhadas, inclusive do casal que começou de repente e não escondeu o amor desde a primeira vez. Edward e Isabella Masen são conhecidos por demonstrações públicas de afeto e sempre se declaram cegamente apaixonados pelo outro, mesmo com filhos, aliás, essa é a prova do amor que cresce entre ambos, segundo a mulher mais invejada do estado, possivelmente do país. O que ela tem que todas as mulheres que passaram pelo empresário não tem? Sempre me perguntei isso e foi preciso olhá-la pessoalmente para descobrir. Linda, muito linda e forte. Ela intimida de longe.**

**Com um olhar firme e respostas convictas começamos com um jogo de rapidinhas.**

**Um doce:** Panquecas de morango da minha mãe.

**Respondeu rápido, com um sorriso manhoso, de menina adolescente.**

**Uma lembrança gostosa:** Tenho várias, mas a primeira delas foi minha lua-de-mel com Edward.

**O sorriso de menina mudou para o de mulher e estalei os dedos para ter sua atenção de volta.**

**Uma lembrança doce:** O primeiro choro de Emma e Anthony.

Disse olhando na direção que seus filhos estavam.

**Uma lembrança agridoce:** Encontrar Sarah. Foi doloroso, mas foi a primeira vez que descobri minha capacidade de amar.

**Um desejo:** Ver meus filhos crescerem e ficar velhinha ao lado de Edward.

**Um orgulho:** Edward. O homem que ele se tornou depois do nosso casamento me enche de orgulho.

**Um medo:** Que algo ruim aconteça com quem amo.

**Um erro:** Não ter aproveitado minha adolescência.

**Um sonho:** Tenho tudo que quero, não preciso sonhar.

**O melhor momento do dia:** Acordar sempre ao lado de Edward, ser a primeira a dar bom dia, mesmo com nossas crianças entre nós.

**Um amor:** Meus filhos.

**Isabella, como você diferencia a Executiva da Masen, da Esposa do Bilionário Edward Masen e a mãe dos seus filhos?**

Para falar a verdade não tem muita diferença. No trabalho, Edward e eu mantemos as coisas profissionais, mas não deixamos de ser um casal. Ele toma as decisões dele e eu as minhas, mas, no final das contas, acabamos tomando juntos, porque conversamos sobre isso em casa. Ser esposa de Edward é fácil, ele é amável, nós somos muito compatíveis em termos diários, nos entendemos na criação das crianças e antes de ser tudo, sou mãe delas, precisam de mim tanto quanto eu preciso delas. São várias faces e amo todas elas.

**Como é sua relação com a família do seu esposo?**

Ótima. Minha sogra é uma segunda mãe. Sempre tive um receio de sogras chatas, minha avó perturbou minha mãe até não poder mais, porém, Esme é uma doçura. Meus cunhados e eu temos sorte. E minhas cunhadas são como irmãs, elas amam e mimam meu marido, ele é protetor e apaixonado por elas, somos unidos.

**Sua amizade com Victória Masen foi um caminho para seu relacionamento com Edward?**

Mais ou menos. Victória é minha amiga da faculdade, nos demos bem na hora, mas quando conheci Edward quis jogá-lo do vigésimo quarto andar da Masen. Ele foi arrogante, querendo ser galante e sensual, mas só me irritou. Não sei bem, depois de um tempo, o que era implicância foi virando afeição e depois uma paixão enorme.

**O casamento aconteceu com pouco tempo de namoro. Vocês são contra relacionamento longos?**

Não. Queremos um relacionamento longo. Só estávamos apaixonados, Edward praticamente mudou-se para o meu apartamento na primeira semana. Nós decidimos que casar era tudo que faltava para nos deixar completos.

**Você sofreu um atentado durante a gravidez da sua filha do meio. O que sentiu no período que ficou confinada?**

Senti medo pela minha filha. Queria que Edward me encontrasse. Queria que aquela caixa não despencasse lá de cima. Queria que Emma ficasse bem e não sofresse com todo meu estresse.

**Fomos interrompidas com um chorinho tímido vindo do caçula da família. Com os olhos castanhos puxados para o verde, Anthony pedia o colo da mãe. Isabella derreteu-se completamente, foi a primeira vez que sua postura relaxou e vi o amor e carinho pelo filho pular dos seus olhos. As duas garotinhas invadiram a sala como um furacão e decidi que seria melhor começar as fotos com todos eles. Durante a arrumação, continuei minhas perguntas. Uma equipe, que ela disse que era de sua total confiança, estava instalada em um dos quartos de hóspedes na ala para visitantes. É isso mesmo, a casa é separada por alas!**

**Conversamos sobre a criação das crianças, eles optaram pelo ensino religioso e particular, mas nenhuma em tempo integral. A vida deles era amar os filhos. Não havia planos para mais uma criança, mas ela deixou claro que não encerrou a fábrica, que essa possibilidade ainda existia. Com uma maquiagem simples e um vestido de verão florido, sentamos no jardim batendo papo como amigas de infância, foi assim que me senti diante da simpatia e postura de mulher, dona da casa e mãe que ela me transmitia.**

**Ao contrário que muitos tabloides espalham por aí, a mulher que sempre está impecável e vestida por marcas, também limpa o nariz dos filhos, faz Maria Chiquinha em uma enquanto chora e coloca uma tiara na outra e ainda pediu uns minutos para amamentar o filho e que isso não fosse fotografado. Meu dia com Isabella Masen me deu a prova de que ela era o cérebro por de trás de todo sucesso e poder que seu marido ostentava com muito mais maturidade que antes. A evolução da empresa e do empresário tem nome, sobrenome e três filhos adoráveis.**

- Vocês vão ficar namorando a festa inteira? – Bree interrompeu nosso beijo.

Depois do delicioso almoço em família e algumas fotos, Edward e eu encontramos um cantinho reservado para trocar pequenas carícias como um casal de namorados no início do relacionamento. Manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos estava complicado depois que ele disse que queria tirar minha cinta-liga com os dentes. Eu estava excitada só de imaginar.

- Não. – respondi com um beicinho – Preciso do meu filho, meus seios estão vazando. Bree, pega minha bolsa. – disse rápido com medo que molhasse toda frente da minha blusa. – Merda, você ficou apertando meus peitos, eles explodem leite agora.

Edward riu e me deu um beijo, nenhum pouco arrependido e foi buscar Anthony enquanto Bree entrava comigo na casa e fomos para um quarto de hóspedes. Coloquei a concha em um seio no momento que meu marido entrou com meu gordinho sorridente, já me olhando como uma refeição. Cheguei a sentir alívio com as sugadas fortes e as mãozinhas segurando-me para dar pressão.

- Inveja define.

- Ew, Edward! – Bree resmungou saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

- Palhaço. – murmurei prestando atenção no meu filho com a boca cheia de leite. – Edward solta meu peito. – bati na mão dele que ia tocar minha concha cheia.

- Só queria ver esse treco. – disse baixinho, como criança petulante e Anthony soltou meu bico para olhá-lo e como quisesse fazer inveja, pegou de novo e chegou a fechar os olhos com soninho – Esse garoto...

- Puxou a você. – sussurrei começando a niná-lo – Acho que vou deitar aqui com ele, vai que tiro um cochilo merecido?

- Só se eu puder ficar também, vou avisar minha mãe para manter as meninas por perto.

- Não demora. murmurei distraída olhando para meu menino todo perfeito – Devagar meu amorzinho, você pode engasgar.

Ajeitei seu corpinho para que arrotasse quando um movimento na porta me chamou atenção. Edward estava no corredor andando de um lado ao outro parecendo impaciente, melhor, irritado. Hoje era sábado, mas isso não fazia muita diferença para nós dois. Antes dos filhos trabalhávamos até tarde no dia que até Deus descansou. Minha curiosidade estava quase vencendo quando Anthony interrompeu chorando baixinho querendo dormir.

- Desculpe. – murmurei a ele e voltei para cama. – Pode dormir, amor...

Cantei baixinho para que dormisse bem calmo, mas estava prestando atenção no que Edward falava. Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta de fininho, tirou os sapatos, a blusa e abriu alguns botões da calça, deslizando para fora do corpo e deitou na cama do meu outro lado. Ele observou Anthony ressonar tranquilamente com as mãos na minha blusa para me impedir de levantar a qualquer momento.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrei brincando com a mãozinha gordinha do meu bebê.

- Edward Masen faleceu. – respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Oh... Não sabia o que dizer.

- Como você está?

- Melhor do que deveria... Não consigo sentir nada. Foi uma informação qualquer. – respondeu com uma pontada de culpa. – Eu olho para meu filho e percebo que tenho muito mais que amar do que sofrer por ele. Não merece. Nunca mereceu.

- Tudo bem... Se você quiser, não precisamos falar sobre isso. – disse tocando seu queixo e puxando-o pra mim, beijando-o levemente. – Eu te amo, nós temos uma linda família e muita coisa a ser vivida.

- Eu sei. Eu te amo, muito. – disse baixinho e abriu alguns botões da minha blusa – Tire-a e descanse.

Edward não precisou insistir porque adormeci logo em seguida. Meu sono foi interrompido com alguns gorgolejos, gritos e sons de tapas. Abri meus olhos para ver Anthony só de fralda sentado na barriga de Edward, reagindo com muita alegria as besteiras que o pai falava. Seus tapas ecoavam pelo todo quarto, fazendo Edward rir ainda mais. As babas escorriam pelo queixo. Edward ganhou uma bela mordida no queixo.

- Acordamos a mamãe. – Edward riu e Anthony virou-se pra mim, jogando todo seu corpo de uma vez só. – Devagar!

- Bruto. – murmurei beijando-o no rosto – Vamos sair, amor? Estamos a quanto tempo aqui em cima?

- Duas ou três horas. – disse olhando no relógio – E a festa continua.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui até tarde?

- Sim... Eu queria contar a eles e jantar com meus pais, sabe, em família.

- Tudo bem. Você trocou a fralda dele?

- Sim. Dose dupla. O que diabos ele almoçou?

- Purê de batata e macarrão. – respondi rindo da careta nojenta dele.

- Uhn, meu garoto especialista em bomba fedida! – brincou cutucando a barriguinha nua dele. – Vamos nos vestir, ficar gatão para todo mundo babar você e dizer: Olha só, ele é lindo como o pai.

- Deixa de ser idiota. Ele parece comigo. – brinquei fechando a minha blusa – Os olhos dele, o sorriso e o nariz.

- Não, o nariz é meu, não comece. Ele tem meu cabelo também, mas gosto dos seus olhos nele e em Emma. É muito mais bonito que o meu.

- Você é todo lindo.

- Você também... Linda e gostosa.

- Tá, depois de dois filhos e dois números a mais no manequim no pós-parto aos trinta e tantos anos. Bom ouvir isso.

Edward revirou os olhos e não me respondeu. Ele não tinha muita paciência com meus surtos. Mas não discordava. Ele podia mentir e dizer que estou enganada. Sai do quarto atrás dele em silêncio e voltamos para a multidão. Não disfarcei meu beicinho consternado toda vez que ele me olhava ou se inclinava para me dar um beijo.

- Mamãe, doce. – Emma veio correndo na minha direção e apontou para mesa de doces – Dá um?

- Você já comeu algum? – perguntei e ela negou sacodindo a cabeça.

Emma queria comer tudo que não estava muito inclinada a dar e depois dei de ombros e deixei que comesse o que quisesse. Nós tivemos um bate papo interessante, ela me sujou toda de doce, me babou e segurou as mãozinhas sujas de chocolate.

- Uma Senhora Masen toda suja de chocolate! Que indiscreto!

- Me poupe, Elizabeth. – resmunguei sabendo que ela estava querendo me provocar – O que você quer?

- Entregar isto – disse esticando um envelope negro. – O convite do meu casamento.

Fala sério...

Espere!

O quê?

Parei para observá-la melhor... Seus cabelos inconfundíveis negros estavam claros, castanhos, com mechas um tom mais forte nas pontas, os olhos verdes sempre pintados de forma escura possuíam um leve brilho e pouca maquiagem, exceto o batom vermelho nos lábios carnudos. Suas roupas de viúva foram deixadas para traz com o look despojado, chique, de tons cremes com detalhes dourados. Uhn, alguém tinha nascido de novo depois de uma boa noite de sexo.

- Você está noiva? – perguntei com indiferença tentando ocultar minha felicidade em saber que ela, depois de tudo, tinha um novo rumo de vida.

- Sim. Conheci João em Miami. Você lembra que estive lá?

- Qual o valor do golpe?

- Ele é o brasileiro mais rico do seu país. – disse com um sorriso brincalhão – Mas eu realmente gosto dele.

- De verdade?

- Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, alguém realmente me quer por perto e me ama.

- Que bom para você. – murmurei franzido os lábios para não sorrir – Pelo menos serei a única Senhora Masen sem ter que aturar você. – brinquei fazendo-a rir alto. – Obrigada. Edward e eu estaremos lá.

- Conto com vocês. – disse mostrando a bonita aliança pra mim e suspiramos juntas. Mulheres. – Preciso ir. Só dei uma passadinha... Vou jantar com uns amigos.

No dia que Edward Masen morre, Elizabeth anuncia seu noivado. Como a vida nos prega essas peças com as surpresas do mundo. Observei Edward conversando com James, ambos tinham expressão séria, mas estavam tranquilos. Podia dizer que estavam calmos pelo olhar. Edward irado soltava fogo pelos olhos e fumaça nos ouvidos. Emma enfiou a mão suja e babada nos meus lábios e vi que era hora de deixar isso de lado e dar banho nas minhas crianças, que eram muitas, por sinal.

Naquela mesma noite comunicamos a família sobre o falecimento. Edward e Alice como filhos decidiram que iriam fazer um velório, mas não estavam convidando ninguém. Era algo que os dois queriam fazer sozinhos. Um silêncio estranho e um pesar abateu nosso clima festivo por um momento. Todos nós paramos para contemplar a beleza da nossa família, o amor que sentíamos pelo outro e que ele tinha escolhido perder isso. Era impossível não ficar triste com esse detalhe.

Conseguimos encerrar a noite em paz, apenas pensativos. No caminho para casa agradeci a Deus por Edward amar demais a nossa família, porque eu sabia que ele nunca teria coragem de fazer igual. O jogo finalmente tinha acabado.

**FIM.**


	16. Chapter 16

Havia mais de cem pessoas me aplaudindo de pé. Nenhuma delas me importava, no entanto. Minha família estava ali. Minha esposa com lágrimas nos olhos. As pontinhas das orelhas e do nariz estavam vermelhas pelo seu choro emocionado. Meu filho Anthony, com toda sua glória de três anos de idade e meu charme estava vestido como um rapaz adulto, mas pulava e me aplaudia com alegria. Emma, por outro lado, pendurada nas costas do seu querido Tio Jasper, sorria docemente pra mim e mandava beijinhos. Alice estava com meu mais novo sobrinho, Ben, no colo. Ele era a minha cara com o cabelo de Jasper. O DNA Masen sempre falava mais alto. Sarah, uma moça de sete anos de idade e longos cabelos ruivos estava ao lado da minha mãe, incontrolável no seu choro emocionado, segurando a mão do meu pai que não conseguia esconder seu sorriso orgulhoso.

Rosalie tinha Nina no colo, sua filha caçula e Ethan ao seu lado. Emmett estava abraçado com os três, protegendo sua família, olhando diretamente pra mim. James segurava Carmen, sua filha de dois meses de idade, com Mila ao seu lado. Ela e Sarah eram idênticas, como se fossem primas sanguíneas. Bree estava ali, com seu namorado italiano que não sabia o nome. Entre todos eles, ela ia e voltava com Riley, da última vez nós meio que esperávamos que eles fossem casar, mas aí houve um desentendimento com a mãe dele sobre o casamento, ela fugiu para Itália e voltou com um tal de Paollo cozinheiro de ovo.

Tá, ele era um Chef renomado. Eu realmente não me importava.

Victória estava ao meu lado, a Masen era oficialmente nossa, visto que Alice negou-se ao reconhecimento de paternidade e mudar seu nome. Meu pai tinha roubado muito da minha prima e do meu tio, tirado coisas e pessoas que eles mais amavam. Devolver a empresa era o mínimo que poderia fazer para reparar os danos. Inicialmente Victória não quis. James não queria a presidência, por isso a Masen era 60% minha e 40% dela. Meio a meio teríamos que abrir votação para presidência e isso incluía acionistas, então, decidimos que ela nunca deixaria de ser uma empresa familiar. Eu rezava aos céus que nossos filhos nunca a deixassem.

O governador e o prefeito estavam caminhando com uma menção honrosa a Masen. O projeto Chicago abaixo de zero estava oficialmente lançado e aos 36 anos de idade percebo que finalmente fiz algo importante com as minhas próprias mãos além dos meus lindos filhos. Acho que quando Carlisle me deu a palestra sobre como ser homem de verdade agora fazia muito mais sentido que antes. Dei um sorriso agradecido ao meu pai, para todos os efeitos, números, gênero e grau. O homem que me amou de verdade, foi duro quando preciso e compreensível a maior parte do tempo e principalmente amou a minha mãe do jeito que ela sempre mereceu.

Uma pequena festa no gramado da minha casa, estava frio, usamos a segunda entrada para o salão de inverno. As crianças corriam ao redor do jardim. Políticos e homens de extrema importância mundial me cercaram a todo instante e mal tive a oportunidade de beijar minha esposa. Eu a via de longe, entre alimentar um dos nossos filhos, limpar outro, ajeitar um vestido e colocar tiaras no lugar, ela estava conversando com algumas esposas dos maridos ao meu redor, posando para fotos, sorrindo timidamente para um elogio ou outro, ou, disparando seu olhar educado, mas muito inflamado para quem merecia.

Isabella era a mulher mais bonita. Seu vestido preto estava deixando minha imaginação a beira do abismo durante todo dia. Em favor da minha consciência, ela estava de volta a forma que nós casamos. Muita malhação e a dieta agora finalmente a deixaram satisfeita com seu corpo de modo que a nossa vida sexual tinha voltado com toda força, principalmente por que Anthony já dormia na sua cama a noite inteira. Eu vi a calcinha pequena e azul que ela colocou antes de deslizar as meias da liga lentamente e prender na cintura. Também vi o bonito sutiã que não escondia seus mamilos rosados. Ela fez de propósito, o sorriso doce e sensual que me lançou ao fechar suas sandálias foi a prova disso. Ela tinha sorte que estávamos muito atrasados porque a minha vontade era de jogá-la sobre meus ombros e fodê-la até perder seus sentidos.

Eu estava entediado pelo fim da noite e mal via a hora de todos irem embora. Não via mais as crianças da família ao redor e aos pouquinhos, o gramado foi ficando visível. Entrei em casa assaltado com o som de gargalhadas que vinha da sala de jantar e todos eles, Cullen e Masen estavam colocando diferente tigelas com comida e o IPOD estava deixando a Norah Jonas cantar.

- Olha só! Você demorou... – Bella me abraçou acariciando minha nuca e ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar – Emmett estava irritando minha vida alegando estar com fome e os rapazes resolveram dar apoio. Dora já se recolheu e por isso improvisamos com tudo que tinha na geladeira. Esme ainda lembra como cozinhar, caso contrário, teríamos que pedir pizza.

- E as crianças?

- Anthony e Emma já capotaram. Sarah está brincando com Ethan na sala e todos os outros bebês estão dormindo com Vovô Carlisle de babá.

- Você tem um gosto bom nos lábios... O que é isso?

- Torta de maçã. Acabei de comer um pedaço do prato de Rosalie. – respondeu beijando-me novamente e realmente ela linha um gostinho de maçã verde ali – Gostou?

- Muito bom.

- Ei vocês dois, sentem-se. Deixe essa agarração para mais tarde. – Emmett nos empurrou em direção à mesa e sentamos em nossos lugares.

O jantar foi extremamente engraçado. Minha família nunca ia deixar de ser tão barulhenta. Tarde da noite Bella e eu estávamos verificando as crianças em seus respectivos quartos.

- Agora só eu e você? – Bella ronronou tirando seus sapatos e neguei, fazendo-a colocar novamente – Só tiro o vestido?

- Só o vestido. Lentamente...

- Você quer uma dança?

- Sim, mas no colo... Você sabe que tipo de dança estou falando. – respondi tirando minha roupa e sentando na cama para observá-la.

- Você passou o dia inteiro me comendo com os olhos... As meninas comentaram se eu estava dormindo de calça jeans só para te deixar louco. – sussurrou virando de costas e tirando seu vestido, balançando um pouco os quadris.

- Você não precisa fazer muito para me deixar louco... Sempre fui louco por você, meu amor.

- Ah é? Vou ver o que posso fazer por isso...

Na manhã seguinte, percebi que não estava sozinho na cama, mas que não era minha linda esposa insaciável e sim meu pequeno garoto batendo no meu peito, me sacodindo, pedindo alguma coisa aquela hora da manhã. Ah... Domingo, dia de jogar futebol. Seria a mesma novela da semana passada... Explicar que estava frio demais para poder brincar no jardim e que a mamãe não deixa em hipótese nenhuma jogo com bolas dentro de casa.

- Papai? Por favorzinho! – Anthony pediu com um bico perfeito, igual ao da mãe. Essas coisas manhosas ele só aprendia com ela.

- Sua mãe vai cortar as bolas do papai e servir no almoço. – resmunguei deixando-o confuso, mas o travesseiro que levei no rosto me fez perceber que ela estava no quarto e ouvindo nossa conversa.

- Que bolas? As do meu pinto? – Anthony perguntou confuso – Ou as do papai?

- Quem ensinou que seu pinto tem bolas? – Bella perguntou sufocando a risada e me olhando de forma acusadora – Honestamente, Edward? Você não tem senso ensinando esses palavreados ao nosso menino? – resmungou beliscando minha barriga nua – Não diga bolas novamente.

- Não? – Anthony retrucou confuso – Mas eu vou jogar o quê?

- Viu? Você está confundindo a criança! – grunhiu me estapeando levemente e meu riso contido escapou pelo nariz.

- Eu não ensinei isso, ele vai para creche e lá tem outras crianças querida. Que falam e possuem outros exemplos em casa.

- Não quero saber. – murmurou fazendo o mesmo beicinho que Anthony fez anteriormente.

- Mamãe, papai e eu podemos jogar bola? – Anthony perguntou sorrindo torto, jogando o charme que Bella não resistia. Quando ouvi seu suspiro eu sabia que ela iria dizer sim.

- Na garagem. Quero nada quebrado dentro de casa e antes da hora do almoço os dois limpos, entenderam?

- Sim mamãe. – respondeu estapeando sua bunda ganhando um olhar feio. – Meu beijo de bom dia? – perguntei e ela aproveitou a distração de Anthony para me dar o dedo do meio e entrar no closet. – Vamos logo antes que a mamãe mude de ideia. Ela amanheceu temperamental.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Bella gritou do closet e peguei meu filho no colo e sai de lá rapidamente – Burro.

Tomei café com os três brigando entre si e ao mesmo defendendo um ao outro quando eu ou Bella parávamos de comer para chamar atenção no comportamento deles. Ensinar meu filho a jogar bola era uma das minhas atividades favoritas da semana. Nós brincamos na garagem até o momento que o almoço estava pronto e Bella queria que tomássemos um banho. Perguntei preguiçosamente se ela queria esfregar minhas costas, mas, tudo que ganhei foi uma criança no colo para dar banho. Poupando tempo me enfiei no chuveiro com ele em uma ducha rápida, vesti sua roupa e voltamos para as mulheres das nossas vidas.

Sarah e Emma estavam com roupas de dormir porque a mamãe tinha inventado uma festa do pijama na sala de brinquedos para assistir alguns filmes. Os três comeram muito rápido, não deixando um feijão verde ou tomate cereja da salada no prato. A expectativa de comer doces assistindo filmes era tão grande que não ouvimos uma reclamação sobre absolutamente nada que estava no prato.

No segundo filme, todos nós estávamos cochilando, acordei brevemente para desligar o barulho irritante da televisão e cobrir as quatro pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e me aconchegar melhor no corpo quente da minha esposa. Domingo era um dos meus dias favoritos da semana.

Minha semana consistia em acordar cedo, levantar as crianças, arrumá-las com Bella, tomar café da manhã juntos. O motorista os levava para escola e nós dois seguíamos para empresa. Bella trabalhava até três horas da tarde, horário que nossas pestinhas adoráveis estavam voltando para o lar e precisavam de alguém com pulso firme para domá-los. Os três juntos querendo aprontar possuíam a força de um terremoto.

- Quinta-feira nós vamos levar as crianças para jantar? – Bella perguntou tirando seu casaco pesado e pendurando junto ao meu no armário. – Sarah? Anthony? Emma? – gritou pelos nossos filhos. Casa silenciosa era sinal de perigo.

- Sim, acredito que meus pais vão querer isso e os seus também. Faço uma reserva no bistrô que Sarah gosta? – respondi olhando ao redor e ficando desconfiado. – Dom?

- Olá! As crianças estão dormindo – Ashley apareceu no hall da entrada com Mel ao seu lado – Eles tiveram uma pequena briga sobre o controle remoto e Dora deu o almoço e os preparou para dormir, os três praticamente capotaram logo em seguida.

- Oh! Isso é bom. – murmurei indo em direção a escada – Iremos vê-los, obrigada Ashley.

Depois de verifica-los... Ocupei a mãe preocupada e enciumada que seus filhos tivessem dormido antes mesmo que ela chegasse do trabalho com outra função que ela fazia melhor: agradar seu marido na cama. Nós também merecíamos descansar e lembrar que sexo no meio do dia depois do trabalho ainda era bem legal.

A apresentação do ballet de Sarah foi lindo. Lago dos Cisnes, como ano passado, mas dessa vez ela foi a protagonista. Minha filha era exibicionista à sua melhor forma. Ela continuava amando atenção e não gostava de nada menos que o melhor ou o primeiro lugar. Nós tínhamos dificuldade em inserir na sua mente infantil que perder certas coisas faz parte da vida. Seus irmãos estavam entediados na metade da peça e foi quase impossível controlar Anthony chorando, querendo ir embora e exigindo que a Sarah saísse do palco. Emma perguntava a cada três segundos se já estava acabando. Quando estava sentando com meus sogros e pais, ao lado da minha família no terraço do bistrô perto do parque, percebi que estava com dor de cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, depois do jantar meus pais irão levar as crianças porque começaremos o nosso final de semana. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido depois de partir a comida de Emma – Festa do sexo até domingo a tarde. – sorriu docemente, piscando repetidas vezes.

De repente, estava me sentindo muito melhor.

- Pai? Por que nós temos que comer cenoura? Não gosto de cenouras. – Emma resmungou. Ela era argumentadora em tudo. Nada passava sem suas perguntas incessantes. Era tão teimosa que me tirava do sério.

- Porque são saudáveis. Fazem bem a saúde.

- Eu sou saudável. Vovô Charlie diz que sou forte como um cavalo. – Anthony respondeu e Bella revirou os olhos rindo – Emma é fracote.

- Gordo! – Emma revidou e limpei a garganta fazendo-os parar – Vô, come as minhas cenouras? – Emma perguntou batendo os cílios para Carlisle. Meu pai ficou sem ação diante do olhar de Bella... Ele estava pronto para dizer sim, é claro.

- Come. Tudo. – Bella falou pausadamente e Emma fez um beicinho bonitinho antes de olhar para seu prato com as cenouras. – Agora.

- Nós devíamos ter sido tão mandões assim com você. – Charlie murmurou com pena da neta, que continuava fazendo bico porque estava ganhando atenção dos avós. Renée começou a dar-lhe comida na boca fazendo Bella bufar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Era impossível impedir que os avós não mimassem seus netos. Renée e Charlie só tinham os três, já meus pais, uma coleção inteira de crianças para disputar quem estraga mais. Bella e eu passamos uma sexta-feira agitada no trabalho, mas conseguimos sair a tempo da nossa reserva em um restaurante francês no centro e pegamos a última sessão do cinema. Foi divertido e conseguimos passar despercebido, pelo menos, não percebemos nenhum paparazzi registrando nossa noite, mas eles podiam ser invisíveis.

- Edward, minha menstruação atrasou... – Bella continuou falando, mas ao registrar a informação, meu pé pisou forte no freio e fomos jogados a frente com força. – Wow! Qual o seu problema? Sai da pista antes que alguém bata em nós! – gritou e joguei o carro no acostamento. - O que deu em você, idiota? Eu não estou grávida!

- Ah... Não? - suspirei aliviado.

- Seria tão ruim assim ter outro filho? – perguntou ofendida.

- Não! Quer dizer, nós já temos três e eles dão trabalho, nós teríamos que brincar de malabarismo com o tempo, mais ainda. Não que isso seja um problema, se você quiser ter outro filho, estou com você... Só levei a notícia um pouco surpreso. – disse apressadamente.

- Estou dizendo justamente isso, gênio. – rebateu com seu olhar intolerante – Meu ciclo atrasou, fiquei pensativa e fiz um teste, deu negativo e então percebi que nós dois não fechamos a fábrica.

- Eu não quero fazer vasectomia e você é jovem demais para...

- Viu? Será que temos esperança de termos mais um filho?

- Não sei... Se você ficar grávida vou amar e ficar muito mais louco que antes. – murmurei batendo minha cabeça no encosto do banco.

- Eu não vou deixar de tomar remédios, porque não sei se quero enfrentar outra gravidez. Só queria saber sua posição sobre essa possibilidade... – disse pegando nas minhas mãos com um sorriso brincando nos lábios – Pelo visto, escolhi uma péssima hora. Poderíamos ter sofrido um acidente.

- Desculpe. Eu juro que ouvi você dizendo que estava grávida. – sorri puxando-a para um beijo – Agora vamos antes que leve uma multa no meu carro novo.

- Homens e seus brinquedos. – murmurou brincando e seguimos em frente em direção a nossa casa, dessa vez, sem mais sustos.

Nós tivemos um final de semana tranquilo, sexual e ao mesmo tempo preguiçoso. Observei-a dormindo nua ao meu lado, com o rosto sereno, a respiração tranquila. Lembrei-me de quando a conheci. Foi um dia maldito e engraçado, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sr. Masen? – Jacob bateu a porta nervosamente. – A nova assistente de vendas está aqui, gostaria de vê-la?

Eu estava com problemas no pessoal de vendas, meu executivo tinha caído fora depois de um embate ridículo na sala de reuniões na frente de novos compradores. Contratar uma assistente de vendas amiga da minha prima foi a saída mais rápida que pude diante tantos projetos que a Masen estava envolvida.

- Pode mandar entrar. – disse sem desviar muito do meu contrato.

Eu esperava que ela fosse baixinha, nerd ou até mesmo gordinha. Nós não tínhamos uma política de beleza e sim de desempenho. Não estava preparado para a bonita mulher que entrou no meu escritório tão confiante de si mesma que meu ego sentou do meu lado no chão. Seus cabelos longos e castanhos tinham cachos bonitos, seios pequenos, mas com uma boa diversão naquele decote. A saia era justa e até os joelhos, dava pra ver o contorno sensual do seu corpo naqueles sapatos foda-me. _Santa porra, ela era linda pra caralho._

E metida. O nariz empinado era tão superior ao meu que me senti incomodado. Quem ela pensa que é? Nem sequer está corando ou nervosa ao me ver. Limpei minha garganta e fiquei de pé, querendo-a enfrentar e saber se sua marra desmancharia ao estar tão próxima.

- Bella, este é o Sr. Masen, Edward Masen. – Jacob disse tentando quebrar o clima tenso que pesava a sala.

- Bella... – Cantei seu nome esticando minha mão. Talvez se eu fosse simpático ela deixaria de ser assustadora.

- Isabella ou Srta. Swan, por favor. – corrigiu-me graciosamente, mas ainda com aço na sua voz. Ela quer guerra. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Masen.

- É o que veremos. – disse rudemente e seu olhar faiscou algo que não pude identificar – Já tenho algo para você. Será que é capaz de me surpreender, Isabella? Ou melhor, Srta. Swan?

- Dê-me. – disse suavemente piscando de forma bem sedutora. Ela estava brincando comigo? Jacob podia chama-la de Bella e eu sendo seu chefe, não?

Rebolando dentro daquela saia apertada, acenando sua bundinha redonda e durinha pra mim, saiu da sala sem nem olhar para trás, com todos os papeis necessários para negociação.

- Ei Edward! – James entrou na sala, com um sorriso idiota na face. Jacob deve ter dado com a língua nos dentes, eles viviam fofocando como velhas.

- Que diabos? Quem é essa mulher?

- Bella? – perguntou confuso. Viu, ele também a chama de Bella! – Ela é um doce de pessoa, Edward. Uma mulher muito forte e boa de coração.

- Sério?

- Não dê a ela um tempo difícil. Ela sabe muito bem como virar o jogo.

- Realmente? Como se fosse ter medo de uma mulher com a metade do meu peso. – resmunguei fingindo olhar algo importante no meu computador – O que você quer?

- Só saber o que tinha achado... Nada demais. – encolheu os ombros e alguém bateu à porta. Mandei entrar e lentamente, Isabella fez seu caminho até a minha mesa.

- Aqui está. – disse sorridente e vi que era a primeira parte de um depósito prévio de quase dois milhões com a venda de uma empresa recém-adquirida. Rápida, eficiente e surpreendente. – Mais alguma coisa, Sr. Masen?

_Touché, Srta. Swan. Touché._

Quem diria naquele dia que nós estaríamos aqui? Com tanta merda que aconteceu em nossas vidas, estaríamos casados, com filhos e acima de tudo muito apaixonados e felizes. Ela se espreguiçou com um sorriso manhoso e seu telefone tocou em uma mensagem. Ela riu suavemente e virou-se pra mim, montando no meu colo, segurando meu cabelo com força e me beijando daquela maneira brusca, sensual e totalmente excitante.

- Vamos nos vestir, as crianças estão chegando. – sussurrou sem fôlego e saiu do meu colo em direção ao closet e voltando com um vestido amarelo que a deixou muito feia. Eu estava gostando dela nua. Era muito mais bonita.

Levantei-me rapidamente e vesti minha roupa seguindo-a para fora de casa e vi o carro do meu sogro se aproximando junto com um carro da segurança. Anthony saltou e veio correndo em nossa direção, junto com suas irmãs. Todos felizes em nos ver. Era sempre assim. Uma recepção calorosa e extremamente saudosa. Era ótimo ficar só com a minha esposa, mas totalmente incompleto.

Bella foi derrubada no chão com a força do abraço duplo das meninas e Anthony ainda se jogou em cima delas. Seu sorriso era lindo. Apaixonante. Tê-los em seus braços a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu um homem de verdade, pai e marido acima do cara que era presidente de uma grande empresa.

Nossos filhos. Nosso reino. Minha felicidade.

**N/A: Foi um prazer chegar até aqui. Obrigada por tudo!**


End file.
